Crazy over you: A Calzona story
by calzonamad
Summary: Callie and Arizona are two surgeons, Arizona from Seattle Press, Callie from SGMW. They meet each other on an airplane to Malaga, where they are going on vacation. The sparks are flying instantly, but can they get in control of their own feelings before the feelings set in too soon?
1. Flying to Malaga

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, they were created by Shonda Rhimes and Grey's Anatomy is the property of ABC.**

**AN: English in not my first language, as I am from Denmark, but I am actually very badass at English, so I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

After some hard weeks at Seattle Press Hospital with too many patients, too mange pages and too little sleep, I talked to the chief about vacation. Surprisingly he gave me 4 weeks off. I can't believe her would give me 4 weeks when I am the head of the apartment. Now I am finding my self in the car on my way to the airport with my best friend, Teddy, who has been given 4 weeks of vacation with me, so she is going to join me. I can't stop thinking that maybe I could find a fling down there. Just some simple no-strings-attached thing.

"Arizona?" Teddy asks, and breaks me out of my daydreams.

My answer is a confused "Huh?"

"I said, we're here now. What are going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"I just can't stop thinking about Malaga. About what is bound to happen down there" I said, grinning a little.

Teddy smirked at me. "You're _so_ much hoping you'll get a fling down there, aren't you? Some sexy time?

I couldn't stop myself from smirking. "A girl can always dream. But remember my rule. Never 3 times or more. Feelings are going to get involved.."

Teddy laughed at me and said: "Of course you still follow that stupid rule.."

The car is stopping at the airport, and vi have 1½ hour to check in and get through security and into the plane.

An hour later we are boarding the plane with our hand luggage, and we realize that Teddy and I haven't been given seats next to each other. She sat in the back of the plane, and I sat in the middle next to a empty seat. Teddy sat between a tall, young man, who she probably already had the intention of shacking up with.

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

My best friend, Addison, and I take 4 weeks off from Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital every year to go on vacation in Spain. This year we chose to go to Malaga for like the 5th time or so. Addie's vacation starts in 3 days, but she insisted that I should just go to Malaga without her, and in 3 days she would be down there.

So now I find my self in the airport, about to board the plane. When I see my seat I look at the seat next to mine, and the all the air was sucked out of my lungs. My heart beat faster by the sight. A slim, beautiful blonde, who seems to be at my age is sitting there. Blonde curly hair, which stops just above her shoulders. Her eyes as blue as the ocean, and I find myself getting lost in them.

My eyes is wandering over her body, and I must admit; she has the sexiest hips I have ever seen. Her legs is to die for. My eyes linger a little too long on her breasts, and suddenly a throat is clearing, and I look up at amused eyes, and look at her smile, which shines as bright as the sun.

_Oh my god.. She has dimples._I can tell that I have been caught staring, and she seems to think that it's amusing.. _This is going to be an interesting flight.._

I sit down next to her, and I can feel her baby blues following me. I glance out the side of my eyes, and I can see that she is checking me out, and she is in a trance, so I turn my face fully to look at her amused. Her eyes is following my whole body and her eyes is suddenly a much darker shade of blue. I know that look..  
>She looks up at me and realises she has been caught staring too, and then she giggles. She actually GIGGLES. <em>Can she get any cuter?<em>

"Uhm, hi.. My name is Callio-.. I mean, Callie. Callie Torres" I say, and I am thankful that I corrected myself before making it embarrassing by saying my awful full name.

She smiles at me and flashed her adorable dimples again. "Hi! I'm Arizona. Arizona Robbins." And then she winks at me.

_Wow, is she actually flirting? No, that's silly. We're on a plane. We just met._

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

The moment I laid eyes on Callie, it was like I couldn't breathe. At hot _hot_ latina with long, wavy locks, legs that seem to go on for days. I caught her staring at me and smirked at her. She blushed a lot, but sat down anyway. I couldn't help but check her out. Her caramel skin. Soft, brown eyes. My eyes wander over her body starting from the bottom. She has some denim shorts on, which shows off her long caramel legs. My eyes wander over her legs and ends at her waist, and I can't help but thinking about how it would feel with my legs wrapped around her waist, while I'm screaming her name.._Get your head out of the gutter, Arizona. You just met her!_

My eyes continues to wander and lands on her chest. The perfect size. How wonderful it would be to have my hands on them.. _Stop it!_ I scolded myself in my head.

After a moment of silence Callie asks: "What brings you to Malaga?"

"My best friend and I are on a vacation. She sits in the back of the plane. We thought we got tickets to sit beside each other, but unfortunately, we didn't."

I can see that she has a disappointed look on her face, and she says: "If you would like me to trait places with her, I can just go sit down there?" and then she starts to get up from her seat.

"No!" I say, a little too loud. Loud enough to get people to look our way. "I mean, no. You can sit here. I like your company"

Callie smiles a wide grin, and I melt completely. I don't know what this woman does to me, but it all tingles.

"Well, okay then. I will stay here" She takes out a magazine and starts to read it. Without looking up she says with a wide grin: "I like your company as well.."

I couldn't help but grin much, and when I realised she looked at me, our eyes got lost in the others.


	2. 20 questions

**Callie POV**

I don't know what this woman does to me. I feel alive. But suddenly there is an awkward silence, so I came up with an idea

"What do you say? You want to play 20 questions? Get the time to fly by?" I ask, hopeful.

She smiles and says: "I would love to, Callie"

"Okay, great! You start"

"Okay, umm.. Where and how long are you going to stay in Malaga? She asks.

"I will be staying an TRYP Málaga Guadalmar Hotel in 4 weeks. What about the two of you?

She looks at me, shock written all over her face and says: "Uhmm.. That's where I'm going to stay.. In 4 weeks too.."

I can't help but giving her a wide grin and say: "Well, maybe we will be seing a lot of each other, then." And then I send her a wink, and I can tell that she is blushing slightly.

"Okay, my turn again!" she says exitedly, and I can't help but thinking that she is _so_ adorable. "Is Callie short for something? I realized you were about to say something else than Callie when you told me your name, and I just wondered..."

_Oh no. Not that question.._

"You're sure you don't want to answer me another question?" I ask, fear appearing in my voice.

"Positive. It can't be that bad. Hello, have you met me? My name is Arizona, for gods sake."

I look up at her. _Okay, it's all or nothing._"Calliope. My name is Calliope. But only my dad calls me that. I hate it."

"Calliope... I like it. It's beautiful. Would you mind if I called you that, Calliope?"

I loved the way my name rolled of her tounge. The way she said my name. Who was I to deny her?

"No, I wouldn't mind. It sounds so much better coming from you.

She smiled and said: "Your turn"

Vi continued asking and answering in 3 hours with random questions about each other. A little flirting here and there. Suddenly she asks me something I never thought she would.

"Could you see yourself kissing someone you just met, because you thought that this person was breathtakingly stunning, and you couldn't take your eyes off the person?" While she said this, she looked me deep in my eyes, and I could feel my mouth going dry. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her..

"I could, yes. But this person would also have a nice personality.. And baby _blues_ to swim in.."

I could feel Arizona leaning in closer, and when we were about 2 inches from each other I whispered: "Okay, my turn.. Are you gay?" I asked her with a big, teasing grin.

Arizona smiled at me with those dimples again, and answered shortly: "Yes" before she closed the gap and I could see fireworks. Her lips brushed ever so lightly over mine, but they were not fully on mine. After a few seconds, I closed the gap all the way, and kissed her with everything I had. The kiss was passionate, yet so soft. Her lips moved perfectly against mine, and suddenly I felt her tongue come out, brushing against my lower lip in an attempt to get access, and of course I complied. A small moan came out from both of our lips, when our tongues met in a battle of dominance neither of us won. When oxygen became an issue, we broke apart, leaning our foreheads against each others and I gazed into her beautiful, blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

As I gazed into her brown orbs, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt like I could never kiss another woman again. I was meant to be kissing this woman, and I have known her for 4 hours, tops. She entrances me in a way I never thought was possible.

As I got my breath back, I breathed out: "wow", and leaned in to softly peck her lips again.

When we broke apart again she said: "I never kissed anyone like that. And I have never felt so good after just one kiss.."

"I know what you mean" I said while grinning at her. I have met this beautiful, hot woman 4 hours ago, and I can already say that I don't want to be kissing anyone besides her ever again.

She began laughing, and when I gave her a quizzical look, she said: "Sorry, I just thought.. This is the best game of 20 questions I have ever played." And then she leaned in to softly kiss me again.

Things became a little heated again, as there suddenly was a loud clearing of a throat, breaking us apart. Teddy was standing right beside Callie, looking down at us with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Hey Arizona... Enjoying yourself, huh?" she said, still smirking.

Both Callie and I were blushing more than I thought possible. After opening my mouth and closing it again for the fourth time, I got the courage to talk and shyly said: "Calliope, this is my best friend, Teddy. The one I told you I was on a vacation with. Teddy, this is Callie Torres. She will be staying at the same hotel as us". I couldn't stop myself from grinning, and I could tell that Teddy could see the sparkle in my eyes when I glanced at Callie.

"Hey Callie. Actually, I just came down here because all through the flight I could hear you talk Arizona, but suddenly **POOF**, your voice was turning into small moans, and I just had to go check it for myself" she said with another smirk.

"Bite me" I hissed after her, before realizing Callie had intertwined our fingers, and then I grinned like an idiot again.

The seat on the opposite of the aisle wasn't vacated, so Teddy sat down to talk with us.

"So, Callie. What brings you here?" Teddy asked. Even I didn't know. She only knew why I was here. I never even asked her in 20 questions.. _Idiot, _I scolded myself in my head.

"Well, in 3 days my best friend, Addison Montgomery, is coming down to join me, and we will have our yearly 4 weeks of vacation together."

"Wait, wait, wait.. You know Addison Montgomery?" Teddy asked, confused.

"Uhm.. yes.. She has been my best friend for 11 years now. She has always been there. Why? Do you know her?"

Teddy smiled, and said: "Yea, I know her. We have done a lot of cases together in Seattle, and we went to Joe's much-"

"Wait, you go to Joe's? Both of you?" Callie asked shocked.

I saw Teddy was opening her mouth to say something, but I couldn't help but answer instead, because this woman was so breathtaking. I couldn't just sit here..

"Yes, we go there at least once a week, do you know Joe's?"

"Uhm, yes. Addie, my other best friend, Mark, and I go there pretty often. How come I have never seen you there?" She asked, shock still written on her face.

"Maybe you saw me, but you just don't remember.." I said in a shy voice.

Callie looked me straight in my eyes and said: "_Trust me_, I would remember if I saw someone like you.."

I grinned from ear to ear, and closed the gap between us again. In no time it was heated again. Our lips moulded perfectly together in a dance you would have thought the two of us have practiced in years. Just when our tongues met, there was again a loud clearing of a throat. Callie groaned in frustration when we pulled away, and I couldn't help but giggling.

"_Anyway.._ What I was going to say before you two molested each other: Addie actually mentioned her best friend "Ortho goddess" many times, but we never got into it that much. This is just weird. I kind of miss her, I can't wait to spend time with you guys!"

I couldn't help but smile as they got so well along, and I leaned in to whispered seductively in Calliope's ear: "I can't wait to spend time with you, either." - and I could see her shiver as my breath tingled her skin, and I could not help but smirk at her. A lot.

Callie suddenly fanned her face with her free hand before releasing her hold on my hand with the other and said: "Uhh, I'll be right back, just going to the restroom."

When Callie was gone, Teddy moved to her seat and said: "So.. I can kind of read you, you know. And I can tell... That your rules is going to be shit, just about now. And I for one seems to know, that this wouldn't be a complication, because she lives in Seattle."

I looked up at her, and I was afraid of the feeling I had, after just being with her for 4 hours. She could sense my mood and said:

"Okay, look.. I know you're scared. Joanne treated you like shit for 3 years before you broke up.. But I can read you. I can see the way your eyes sparkle when you look at her, even after just one encounter. This is love at first sight Arizo-"

"What?! Love? Oh my god Teddy. No no no, it's far too soon to use the L-word. I'll admit, that she makes me feel tingly already. And yes, the rule... it's going to be shit. I'm throwing that damn rule out the first window I reach. I caught myself earlier thinking, that I could never kiss another woman again. I am meant to be kissing her. But I think taking it slow, would be best for me and-"

Now it was Teddy's turn to interrupt with a laugh. "Taking it slow? Arizona, you have known this woman for 4 hours, and you already made out with her. This vacation will end with Addie and I sharing a room, and you and Callie christening another room like bunnies every day."

"Stop.. you're making me even more horny than I already am.."I groaned.

"So you'll admit that you would like to jump her bones?" Teddy asked with a smirk.

I looked at her, like that was the stupidest question ever. "Uh, duh? Have you not seen her? She's the most beautiful and hot woman I have ever seen. She's breathtaking, Teddy. I don't know if I can keep my hands to myself all the way to Spain.. Nevermind keep them to myself when we're actually _in _Spain"

Just as Callie was coming back to her seat, I tried to shut Teddy up, before she said something I wouldn't like Callie to hear, but she didn't see Callie, so it didn't stop her to say: "Well, you could always join the mile high club"

Then I cradled my head in my hands, and after a quizzical look from Teddy, I looked up and said: H-hey Calliope.."

Teddy sat with shock on her face, and looked to the side. "Uhm... I... I-I think I will be going back to my seat.."

Callie smiled nervously as she sat down. This was just _perfect_..

I figured I had to say something, before this would get too embarrasing.

"I'm so sorry about her Calliope. We just sat talking, and I may have said that I thought you were beautiful. Hot. Breathtaking even. I just can't take my eyes off of you, but I guess you already knew that. And then she said we would be like bunnies in Spain and- ..Oh my god I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Callie giggled, as she moved in close to my lips and whispered: "You're cute when you ramble. I like it."

Then I closed the gap, and another soft peck was shared between us. After a few minutes of gazing into each others eyes, she said: "And who knows? Maybe we _will_ be joining the mile high club on our way home", and then she winked at me. I could feel my mouth becoming dry, and I just wished I was _not_ in an airplane, so I could staddle her and kiss her with everything I had.

I sighed longingly, and placed my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes. I could feel her intertwining our fingers again, and it was not long before sleep took over my senses.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so.. Do you think Arizona and Callie should take it slow or embrace their feelings for each other. I wrote both parts already, but I kind of want to know what you guys think. And I can't believe I already got almost hundred views after not even 24 hours. Thank you! **


	3. Mile high club

**A/N 1: Okay so.. This chapter got _really_ long, so I had to cut it into two chapters, so I will be updating to chapters in one day this time. **

**A/N 2: As you can read in the name of this chapter, it's called "Mile high club" so yea.. there will be a lot of smut this time. But be nice, this is my first fanfic, so it will not be perfect. **

**A/N 3: Some of you reviewed and send me a lot of PM's, and I just want to say thank you SO much. It's nice to hear what you all have to say, and some of you said that I should update more often. But as I'm really busy with soccer training and singing lessons and band playing, I don't have time to it all the time. And I won't be able to update tomorrow, but I figured it would be okay, if I uploaded two chapters.  
>Over 90% said to let it go quick and let them embrace their feelings. A few of you said that they didn't care, I should just let it last, and to THAT, I would like to say - I would never let them break up. Never. I ship Calzona so much, that I can't go a day without thinking of them.. And Shonda should get them together fully again. #justsaying<strong>

**Done rambling. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

One hour later I could feel Arizona shift on my shoulder, and a groan of frustration left her mouth as she woke up. When she opened her baby blues, she turned her head slightly to her side, to look up at me, and with a big, sleepy, dimpled smile, she looked up at me. "Hey.."

"Good morning. Slept well?" I asked her and kissed the top of her head, smiling into her hair.

"Yea, but I didn't want to wake up" she pouted. _She is so adorable when she's pouting.._

I smiled at her as I looked into her eyes. "Good dreams?"

"Very" she said as she grinned at big, dimpled smile.

"You want to share with the class or just sit there with that dreamy look on your face?" I teased her.

She suddenly looked embarrassed. "Uhmm.. No. It's actually kind of embarrassing to tell you."

Now I was curious. "Aw, come on Arizona. You can't just say you had a good dream and then don't tell! Tell me, please"

"I'm not the type to kiss and tell" she said, and you could tell she immediately regretted saying it. "I mean.. I.. I can't save this one, can I?"

"Nope. Please, go on. Who was in your dream?" I teased her, knowing by the look on her face, who was in her dream. _She is dreaming about me!_

"Well.. You were.." and just as she was about to say something more, I interrupted her.

"And we were kissing?" I said as I lay a teasing hand on her thigh. She took in a shaky breath of air.

"Well... yea. But more like making out" she said with a shy, but dimpled smile.

I chuckled a little because of her shyness. She never came on to me as the shy one. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I wouldn't like to wake up from a dream too, if the dream contained the two of us, making out."

She smiles a full on dimpled smile and turned to look at me fully, putting her hand on my hand which were still teasing her thigh. "Well.. sometimes dreams _do _come true, Calliope.." she said with a wink.

That was all it took for me to take her lips in mine hard. The kiss was full of want and desire. I have never wanted anyone the way I want her right now. Our lips moulded perfect together, and when my tongue came out to swipe across her bottom lip, she moaned softly and brought her left hand up to take a fistful of my hair and bringing me closer, while her right hand found its way to my inner thigh, slowly creeping higher and higher, until she was about 4 inches away from where I had wanted her the most since I saw her. I pulled away from her, looking her deep in the eyes. "We need to stop. We're in an airplane, and we are in our _seats_." When I saw the hurt look in her eyes I immediately continued. "It's not because I don't want this, Arizona. Because, _God! _I have never wanted anyone as bad as I want you.."

She moved closer to me, lifting her mouth closer to my ear. "Then take me" she said, and took my earlobe in her mouth, sucking and nipping on it. A small moan left my lips, and I could feel my resolve breaking.

"Meet me in the toilet in 5." and then I was gone like the wind, literally skipping to the toilet.

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

After she ran off to the bathroom, I could feel my heart pounding in a fast pace. I found myself looking at my watch every ten seconds, and _just _when five minutes had passed, I lifted myself from my seat to go to the toilet, trying to look as innocent as possible. When I passed Teddy, she was smirking at me. "Shut up" I hissed at her, and she laughed a full on belly laugh.

When I reached the toilet I knocked, and as soon as the door opened, she pulled me in heart by my top, attacking my lips with her own. The kiss deepened as soon as I was able to respond to the kiss, and tongues were having an intense battle of dominance, but Callie quickly got in control and won the battle. She pushed me against the wall and pulled away to attach her lips to my neck. She trailed kisses all the way up to my ear, and when she found my weak spot – the soft spot behind my ear – I moaned and she pulled back grinning at me. "I think I found someones spot".

"Shut up and kiss me" I commanded and she quickly complied, thrusting her tongue into my waiting mouth. Pulling away to pull my top over my head, she placed a light open mouthed kiss on the top of my breast. Before she could continue, I reached out to take her top off, quickly ridding her of her bra in the process. I moaned when I saw her beautiful, full breasts with already hard nipples. I groaned at the sight, and without realizing it, she suddenly had ridden me of my bra as well. She pushed her body against me and kissed me deeply again and we both moaned of the feeling of our breasts pressed against each other. Her hands came down between our bodies and when they reached the hem of my shorts, she pulled away.

"This needs to come off" she husked in a sexy voice. _Who was I to deny her in this position?  
><em>I nodded, and she shed my of my shorts. She was about to hook her fingers into my panties, but I put my hands over hers.

"No-uh-uh, missy. Mine goes off – yours does too" I replied with a seductive expression. She smiles down at me, and quickly took off both her shorts and panties. I groaned and then she said.

"Well. Now I am naked. Which means _you_ have to get naked too" she said, playing with the hem of my panties.

"Well what are you waiting for then?" and just as soon as the words left my mouth, I found myself fully naked. She took in all of me, a dreamy expression on her face. I'm sure I look exactly like that right now too.

"You're _so_ beautiful Arizona.. I can't even-" and then I interrupted her with a deep kiss. The kiss heated instantly, and after a few moments she pulled back and trailed kisses down my neck, until she wrapped her lips around one of my nipples. I moaned a little louder than intended, and she pulled back, looking at me. "Arizona, you have to be quiet, if you want me to do this. We'll get caught"

"Yea, sorry... I'm just so turned on.." She grinned down at me, and started sucking my nipple into her mouth again, swirling her tongue around it. She brought her right hand down to my sex and let her finger slip into my wetness.

"Oh my god.. You're so fucking wet, Arizona.." she groaned.

"I don't think I have ever been this turned on before. This wet. Please, Calliope.." I whimpered, as she continued to rub my sex, without making contact with my clit. She pulled her head up to kiss me, and then she began rubbing my clit and circling it with two fingers. "Oh my god.. Yes" I moaned low, trying to be as quiet as possible, with Callie's hands on me. "Please Calliope" I begged her.

She looked me in the eyes, a teasing grin on her face. "Please what?"

"You know what!" I hissed at her, too desperate..

"Yes, I know what. But I need you to tell me" she told me.

"Just fuck me already, Calliope." That seemed to be the only thing she needed, as she pushed two strong fingers into my opening. "Yesssssss" I hissed. She started at slow pace. "Faster" and she increased a pace a little more. "Oh my- yes! Faster. Fuck me, Callie" and then she thrust into me as fast as she could, as deep as she could. I could feel my walls start to tighten around her fingers as she pulled in and out of me.

"Come for me Arizona. Come. Don't hold it in" She husked into my ear. When she curled her fingers when she was at her deepest, she hit a spot even I didn't know myself I had, and I came undone.

"Calliopeeeeee" came out in a breathless whisper against her ear, as I forced myself not to scream, even though I wanted nothing more than to scream her name in ecstasy. She continued thrusting in and out of me in a slow pace as I came down, until I couldn't take it anymore. Then she pulled out of me, licking the fingers which had just been inside of me. _So hot.._

"Wow" was all I was able to say.

She chuckled huskily. "I know what you mean".

"That was _amazing." _

She grinned at me. "Well, you're amazing, so just what you deserved."


	4. Confessions

**A/N: Okay, so here's the second chapter for the day. Hope you'll enjoy. The next chapter will involve some Spanish talking from Callie, but as I'm not speaking Spanish, my friend has helped me, and I hope you will enjoy that too, even if the Spanish-talking of you don't mean it's right. **

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

When we came out of the restroom we went back to our seats to find Teddy vacating one of them.

"Well, glad you could finally join me. I have waited here for..." She looked down at her watch. "Almost half an hour. You two sure know how to use your time in a plane, huh?"

I blushed and Arizona quickly opened her mouth. "Shut it. And go back to your own seat!"

"Yea yea yea, always the hot girl instead of the best friend. I'll leave you two to it then." And then she was gone. As we sat down, I looked at Arizona what a rather shocked.

"H-How did she know? Did everyone in here hear it? Oh my god, this is just-" and then Arizona cut me off.

"Everyone does not know Callie. But I'm sure they will if you keep talking about it that loud" she said with a wink. "When I was going down to the toilet, she must have seen you slipping ind there earlier, because she was smirking like an idiot.. And that's how Teddy know. And maybe because she came down here, and neither of us were here."

"Oh.." I said, as I realized how easy it would have been for Teddy to notice we were in the toilet.. Together. "Well.. Then we don't have to keep any secrets" I said with my best smile

She laughed at me. "You realize that Teddy will tell Addison even before you talk to her, right?" my smile faltered quickly again.

"Oh my god.. Addie.. She will hate me for this."

"Hate you for what?" she said, confused. It was all or nothing.

_You have known this woman for 4, maybe 5 hours, and you're going to drop the bomb.. I can't do this.._

She noticed my panicked look and her hand came up to cup my chin, lifting it up to look her in the eyes. "Calliope. Just say it. It can't be that bad."

_Okay, I'm going to do it. _

"Okay so.. I know we have only known each other for what? 5 hours, tops? But Arizona, I would really like to get to know you. I have never felt a connection this deep with a person I just met, and I can't just throw that away. So here it comes. I like you, Arizona. I _really_ like you. And I hope that you like me – just a little – too. So I want to know.. If you'll go on a date with me, maybe in this weekend in Malaga?" She looked at me with an unreadable face. I started to panic. "I know it's soon, and you don't have to if you d-" and then she interrupted my ramble with a soft kiss. Pulling back she smiled her full on dimpled smile, and I melted.

"Calliope. Do you think I would sit here kissing you every 10 minutes, if I didn't like you? I _really _like you, and I'm really scared about that. But before I say anything, you need to know, that if I go into this, I am fully invested in it, and you can't get rid of me, as soon as my feelings is skyrocketing. I got hurt really bad in earlier relationships, and I can't go through that again. I want you to tell me, that if we have a relationship later on, that you wont try to get rid of me. Because God, would I love to go on a date with you..."

I smiled so much it hurt. "Arizona, I would never intentionally hurt you. And I don't easily get connections to people, because I have been hurt too. I suck at feelings. And you can't get rid of me either, you know.. I like you too much already to get rid of you." She smiles so bright at me, and said the word I have been waiting for..

"Well, it's a date then" and then she leaned in to kiss me softly again.

Half an hour later the plane touched the ground, and we went to get our luggage after we met up with Teddy. Teddy kept smiling whenever she saw us getting a secret glance in here and there, and whenever one of us would "innocently" touch the other or when we held hands. I could sense that she was very approving of this.

_This? What is this even? I met this woman 7 hours ago, and we already kissed, talked a lot, had sex and agreed to going on a date. I'm in shock over how much I actually like her already. I don't want to let her go.. Ever.. is it too soon to feel like this? Yes. It is. It really is.. But I can't help it, she is just so-_

"Calliope, are you okay?" came Arizona's concerned voice, interrupting my daydream.

I smiled at her softly. "Yea, I'm okay, kind of just zoned out a bit".

"Awesome! Let's go then. We'll have to catch a cap!" she said very excited. Almost childish, and I couldn't stop myself from chuckling.

"Okay, firstly; Awesome? Which grown person would ever use that word? And secondly; I have a ride. You can just ride with me, we're going to the same hotel anyway."

"To answer your first question: only the awesome people use the word awesome. I really thought you knew that. I thought you were awesome.." and then a fake pout. "I guess I'll just find other friends.." And then I playfully slapped her. She grinned and continued: "And to your second statement: you have a ride? Seriously?"

I blushed and said shyly: "Yea.. my dad owns the hotel we're staying at, so he send one of his men to give me a ride. Probably a limo or something. It's really ridiculous.."

Teddy quickly said: "Uhm, if it's a limo, then no, it's not ridiculous! I always wanted to ride in one."

Arizona leaned in to my ear, and whispered so low that only I could hear her: "I always wanted to _ride_ in one too", then she leaned back and smirked at the reaction she received from me. My breath was coming out in short breaths and I guess I looked extremely horny. Because I was.

I looked at her and hissed: "You are so mean.."

She grinned from ear to ear. "You love it" and winked at me.

"That I do, Arizona. That I absolutely do" and then I leaned in to capture her lips in a heated kiss. Our tongues were fighting for dominance, and her hands glided from my cheeks to my butt to grab it, and I released a low moan. My hands came up to pull at her hair, and when she released a moan probably too loud for public, Teddy broke us apart.

"Okay okay! Stop that. We're in public, and you are moaning _really_ loud. Save this or get a room. Comprende?"

Arizona smirked and when I turned her back on me to take her own luggage to head out of the airport, she pinched my butt hard, and I squealed like a little girl. _So much for being hardcore_ "Cut it out!" I hissed at her.

"Sorry, it just looked like it needed attention. I'm going to give it all the attention it needs. It's practically screaming my name to touch it.."

"Well, it's not the only thing screaming your name to touch it" I answered with a wink and turned to head out the airport with Teddy hot in my heels. When I turned around to look at her, she just stood with her mouth agape, and I am certain that the thing I just said, went straight to her core.

She quickly followed us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: So... how long do you guys think it will take for them to jump into bed again? Do you think they can keep their hands to themselves?**


	5. Self control

**A/N 1: Okay, so.. you guys are the sweetest! And because of that, I thought I would upload the next chapter. As I had said before, there's some spanish in this chapter. Don't know if my friend and I got it all right, but I hope we did. **

**A/N 2: Keep all the reviews going! I love to hear your opinions, and if you have something you think would be great to involve in this story, please say so. I am open to - almost - everything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

About half an hour later, we were standing in the lobby, and Callie went to check in to her and Addisons room first. I knew she was a latina, but as stupid as I am, I didn't expect her to shift her language to spanish...

"Hola Luiciana! Me alegro de verte. He reservado una habitación para dos personas."

My mouth went dry, and I could feel a heat in my lower abdomen. This is bad. This is _really_ bad. But also very hot...

While the receptionist typed away on her keyboard, she talked to Callie like she has known her all her life. "Hola Callíope. También es bueno volver a verte. ¿Cómo lo tienes?"

"Tengo gran. Addison viene aquí por 3 días, y no puedo esperar a ver a papá otra vez."

The receptionist stepped back 5 steps and retrieved a key and said: "Es bueno saber. Aquí está la llave. Tienes habitación B309. Buen gusto."

Callie smiled and replied "Gracias" and then she turned to me, and I stood stunned and studied her for a moment too long. She cocked her head and said: "What?"

I tried to compose myself and said: "Y-you speak spanish?"

"Uhm, yea.. I'm kind of a latina you know.. Is there a problem with me speaking spanish?" she asked uncertain.

"Yes. Because that, over there, was _hot_. I mean like.. I can't even describe how hot that was.."

She laughed a full out belly laugh, and Teddy joined her. I just blushed and went to retrieve our key.

"Hello ma'am. I have booked a room for two in the name Arizona Robbins."

The receptionist smiled at me and shifted her language to English and said: "Of course dear, I'll just find your key."

The receptionist tapped away again and stepped back to retrieve the key and said: "There you go. Room B302. Enjoy your stay here."

"Thank you ma'am." I said, showing off my dimples.

I looked back at Callie and Teddy, and they were just wiping away some tears from laughing so much when I returned to them.

"Which room did you get?" asked Callie.

"B302, and you?" I said, smiling.

"Uhm, B309. Guess we'll _really_ be spending a lot of time together, huh?"

I grinned from ear to ear, showing off my dimples and said: "I can't wait".

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

When we were on our floor of the hotel, we went to our separate rooms to unpack. I plugged my iPod into the music system, and sang along to the songs which were playing in the background. I quickly changed to my bikini and threw a pair of _really_ short shorts and a black tank top on. When the only thing I had left were my toilet things, there was a soft knock on the door. I didn't even think of who it could be. I just went to answer it.

When I opened the door I was pushed back in the room and the door was slammed shut. At the same second soft, familiar lips were attacking mine, and I knew who it was. _Arizona. _I kissed her back with all I had, and I was pushed backwards until I was sitting in the couch. She went to straddle me, and her hands attached to my hair and pulled slightly, while my hands came up to rest on her thighs. When my hands touched her thighs, I came to a realize, that she had changed her clothes. Her thighs were now bare, and I really hoped that she had shorts on, because I had to jump her bones right here, right now, if she didn't. Her tongue swiped across my bottom lip, and I immediately granted her access. She moaned out loud when her tongue met mine, and we began a fight of dominance as her hands came down to the hem of my top and began a journey upwards until they came up to cup my breasts. We both moaned when she touched my breasts. She played with my nipples through the thin fabric of my bikini, and I could feel myself becoming wetter by the second. She quickly took of my shirt, and pulled back for some air, and looked down at me.

"Ugh, you're so beautiful" she said, and I could feel myself blush.

"You're the one who's beautiful here..." and I leaned in to softly peck her again.

"Actually.. I wanted to go slow on all this to start with. But then I saw you and I just had to kiss the life out of you. Then it turned out, that I couldn't keep my hands to myself, and that turned to _really_ hot sex on the plane. I really have no self control around you.. We have known each other for half a day, but I can already feel these sparks, you know? And I _really_ like you. I don't want to just fuck you and forget about it. You're not a woman anyone should forget, Calliope. You're so beautiful and so hot.. And I don't know if I can, but I will try to control myself to build something up with you - I mean, if you want to - without anymore sex in the picture.. I mean, if I can. I'm only human, you know" and then she grinned from ear to ear.

I kissed her and smiled up at her. "Arizona.. Of course I want to try to build something up with you. And I actually hope we can build something up, because I don't know if I could ever kiss another woman after the way you kiss me.."

Now she was grinning even more and her dimples was out in full force. "I thought of that since our first kiss. I can't believe you think that as well."

Then I went in to place a lingering kiss on her lips again, and asked: "Would you and Teddy like to join me for a movie night in here tonight?"

"You have movies here?" she asked in disbelief.

"Babe, my dad owns the hotel, remember? We can watch whatever movies we want. We have lots of movies here, since this is our number one place to go on vacation, and this is like another home for my dad."

"Sorry, almost forgot you're loaded" she teased and I slapped her on the ass, making her groan.

"Okay, you have to stop spanking me, or I'll be jumping your bones in no time" she said seriously.

I laughed and pushed her off of me to put on my top again. "No self control. It's sad. It really is."

"Oh come on. If you had my right were you wanted me in only my bikini, you would have no self control too!"

I cocked my head, pretending to think about it, which was a bad idea. Now I just pictured Arizona in a bikini.. "You know what? I think you might be right."


	6. Movie night

**A/N: Okay so, I found the time to put this together today, even though I said I wouldn't. So here you go.**

**A/N 2: Thank you SO much for your reviews and I can't believe that in 3-4 days, this story has got almost 4000 views. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

The makeout session earlier with Callie had done nothing to my raging libido, so after I took a _very_ cold shower, I told Teddy about Callie's idea, and she said yes. With only half an hour to be in Callie's room, we went to get into some comfortable clothes to go to movie night with Callie. I threw on a pair of tight, short, black Nike yoga shorts and my light blue Johns Hopkins shirt, which was a number too big, because I like to wear it to bed. I came out of my room, and Teddy was in her midthigh-long, black yoga shorts and a very oversized Stanford shirt, which was her boyfriend, Henry's shirt. She looked at me, smiling. "Ready to go, sexbomb?"

I grinned at her. "Yes, I'm _so_ ready to go."

We went to her room, and knocked outside the door. When Callie came out, my throat went absolutely dry. Her hair was damp and wavy from the shower and she had also very _very _short yoga shorts on. She had a grey Harvard shirt on, which sat perfectly, even though you could tell it was oversized. I couldn't help looking too long at her long, caramel legs. They were such a turn on. When my eyes caught up to her face, I saw she was looking a my legs too, and I couldn't help but grin at her. When her eyes caught mine, she could tell that she had been caught and blushed. Teddy pushed Callie aside and said: "Well, I won't wait until the two of you stop eye-fucking each other, I'll be on the couch!"

When Callie looked back from Teddy to meet my eyes again, she grinned at me, reached out for my hand to pull me into the room and husked: "Hey, hot stuff." and kissed my lips softly.

"Mmm.. Hey beautiful." I muffled against her lips and when she laughed I took the opportunity to plunge my tongue into her mouth and kissed her so softly. When we pulled back for air we walked to the bigger couch and sat down beside each other, holding hands.

"Finally!" said Teddy, with an over dramatic sigh. "I will decide the first movie, because I have to put up with the two of you, ogling each other all the time and acting like horny teenagers."

I grinned and said: "Well, what are you waiting for then, Teds?"

She went to look through all the DVD's, and picked out "Safe Haven".

"Safe Haven, Teds? Really?" I said, annoyed.

"Just because you are crying your ass out every time you watch it, doesn't mean we _can't _watch it. It's amazing"

"Wait, wait, wait. You are crying _every time?_" Callie asked amused.

"Don't even start Calliope, or you'll be celibate for a very long time.."

"Well, I have been in a very long time before, you know... the plane. I can control myself you know" and then she winked at me.

"Yea, but I can't, so you'll just have to behave.."

Callie chuckled and went so put the movie in the DVD player, and came back to sit on the couch with me. When she sat down the movie started, and she lay down on her side at the end of the couch with her head on the arm rest, and pulled me down to lie in front of her, with her spooning me. I felt so comfortable in her arms. It was like she was meant to hold me. I sighed happily and she hugged me from behind, taking a blanket from behind her for us to snuggle under.

About halfway through the movie, after the making-love-scene, Katie and Alex lay in each other arms and cuddled. Teddy was already asleep and I could hear Callie sighing into my ear. Her arms pulled me tighter against her body. Her right hand came up under my shirt to brush lightly against my stomach, tracing random patterns. She started kissing and sucking on my neck. Her hand trailed higher and higher with every stroke, and suddenly it came to rest above my bare breast, as I didn't wear a bra in the thought that no one would notice in my oversized shirt. I moaned softly when she pinched my nipple, as I didn't want to wake Teddy. Her fingernails scraped across my nipple while her mouth was working on my neck, and I moaned a little louder this time. She stopped her work on my neck and whispered in my ear. "Shh, don't wake Teddy." And then she continued what she was doing for a few moments, before her hand began its journey south. My breath came out in shallow breaths, when her fingertips were resting just above the waistline of my tiny shorts. "You're so hot tonight. I want you so bad, Arizona..." she whispered in my ear. Her fingertips digged into the waistline without going any further.

"Calliope.." came out in a whisper as well as a whimper.

"Just tell me to stop, and I will stop. I just can't control myself any longer. I know I told you I had self control, but I don't when I see you in those shorts. I want you so bad, and I know it has only been one day with you, but I'm begging you.. And I never begged to touch a woman before. You just make me so damn-"

I grabbed her hand and thrusted it into my shorts so it was resting above my covered sex to stop her from talking anymore and get straight to buisiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

When she grapped my hand and thrusted it into her shorts, my mind went in overdrive. I could feel her wetness through her panties as I cupped her sex fully. I began rubbing my fingertips up and down her core, hearing her moan. Just as I began rubbing her clit, eliciting yet another moan, she grabbed my hand and whispered: "Take me to bed, Calliope. I want you to fuck me, and I can't let you do that, when Teddy is right here."

My mouth went dry, and as soon as my hand was out of her shorts, I stood up, and lifted her into my arms, her legs around my waist, her arms around my neck, her lips attached to mine. I walked into the bedroom without being too loud. I threw her on the bed, walked back to the door to close and lock it, and when I turned around she was sprawled all over the bed, still in her clothes.

"Well, ms. Robbins. I think you have way too many clothes on." I smirked at her.

"You too, ms. Torres. I guess we'll just have to work on that, huh?"

I quickly straddled her, and grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, my own head going into overdrive when I came face to face with her beautiful breasts. I groaned out loud and my mouth came down to take the left nipple in my mouth, while toying with the other with my right hand. I nipped the nipple with my teeth while my tongue swiped hard over it. She moaned loud, and I shifted position so I was now working on her other breast. Her hands came up to grab my head and pull me closer before turning us around so that she was now straddling me, and she quickly ripped off my shirt. I chose not to wear a bra too, and when she realized that, she moaned and came down to work on my nipples too. I have never been so turned on by a woman working on my breasts, but she really knows how to use her tongue. _Thank god._ She crawled down my body and ripped off my shorts and panties in one quick motion, and kissed her way up my thighs. When she reached my dripping core, I could hear her moan, but she asked me earlier to fuck _her_. Not let _her _fuck _me. _I groaned and flipped us over and rid her of her shorts and panties, and I lay down on top of her, and we both moaned at the skin on skin contact. I straddled her again, and she took my lips in hers and took a hold of my hip bones to let me grind down on her to create friction. After a moment of pleasurable grinding I hovered over her, and brought a hand between our bodies and cupped her sex. She moaned loudly when a finger started to create friction by stroking up and down her slit, avoiding coming in contact with her clit and opening. "You're so fucking wet Arizona..."

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

"Calliope.. please" came out between moans of pleasure.

She decided to tease my a bit and asked "Please what, baby?"

"Touch me.."

"I am already touching you. You have to tell me what you want baby." she said in an annoying, teasing tone.

I took a hold of her hand and pressed two of her fingertips into my opening, without going any further. "I want you to fuck my like you have never fucked anyone before".

She moaned loudly and plunged two strong fingers into my now dripping core.

"Yesssss" I hissed as she started a slow pace.

"Deeper, baby. I want- YES." I screamed as she wrapped my left leg around her waist to get deeper within my walls.

"Harder baby" I moaned, and she complied instantly and thrust her fingers hard and deep into my sex, and I could feel my walls clenching her fingers slightly, but I wasn't quite there yet. "More. I need mo- Uuuuugh, CALLIE" I screamed when a third finger joined the others between my walls. After a lot of hard and deep thrusts, she curled her fingers, hitting a spot inside of me – which I never knew I had - which made me scream out loud, and I was certain that this woke Teddy up.

"Qué guapa eres. Ven conmigo mi amor. Sabes que quieres." She whispered into my ear, and that seemed to do it. "Oh my g- CALLIOPEEEEE! YES, YES, UGHH"

She continued with a slow pace until I came down from my orgasm, and then she pulled her fingers out and snuggled into my side, waiting until I opened my eyes to lick her fingers clean of me, causing me to moan and say: "I don't think I can move.. I have never had an orgasm so intense."

She chuckled softly and said: "Glad to service you, baby..." I gazed into her eyes and she continued: "You know, that was quite hot.. You, screaming my name that loud. I'm sure Teddy is awake by now."

"I only screamed your name out loud because you managed to find a spot even I myself wasn't aware that I had. You have super magical hands you know." I winked at her.

"Oh I know. I'm called ortho goddess for a reason honey."

We gazed into each others eyes shortly as she recovered from the orgasm. I smiled brightly at her, loving this vacation more and more by the minute. She smiled back with her super magic smile, and leaned down to place a soft kiss on my lips. She tried to make it chaste, but I wasn't having it. I wanted to take her, and I wanted to do it _now._ I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip and she moaned as she opened her mouth, my tongue thrusting into her mouth to move against hers. I started pinching her left nipple with my right hand, and she pulled away slightly from me to look into my eyes.

"I want you so bad, Arizona..." she said with almost pleading eyes. I leaned down to kiss her deeply again, and my hand traveled south, and when it finally reached her sex, I let a finger slip into her wetness, running up and down her slit, causing her to moan. I took my hand away from her sex to take the finger into my mouth. Tasting her arousal was the best taste ever, and it caused both of us to moan loud.

"Your taste is fucking the best ever" I whispered, and leaned down to kiss her deeply again, and she moaned when she could taste herself on my lips. "Are you ready to get your world rocked, Dr. Torres?"

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<br>**  
>"I'm <em>so <em>ready" I answered before pulling Arizona into a deep kiss. Her lips trailed down from my mouth and lay kisses all over my upper body until she came in contact with my breasts, swirling her tongue around my nipple before taking in fully in her mouth and sucking on it. Her mouth traveled south and she placed kiss everywhere she could reach on her journey but skipping where I wanted her the most and instead placed kisses on my thigs. But as she kissed my inner thighs, she traveled more and more north, before she was 2 inches from where I want her the most. Groaning she pushed out her tounge to take a swipe across my slit. I moaned loudly and she said: "I'm going to show you the Robbins method, baby.." and then she dove in again, licking up and down my slit before taking my clit hard between her lips.

"ZONAA" I screamed as she sucked on my clit.

"Honey, I haven't even started yet" she said in a cocky tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

I dove in again and licked the alphabet on her. Straight lines, circles, dots and who knows what. Suddenly I plunged my tounge as deep as I could into her core, and she screamed out loud. "AAAAAH- ARIZONA"

I replaced my tongue with two of my fingers and took her clit between my lips, sucking as hard as I could.

"Faster, fa- YES!" she screamed when I started to thrust harder, faster and deeper into her. Without warning I inserted a third finger and she moaned really loud. I could feel her walls starting to clench around my fingers, and I curled my fingers to reach that spot she said no one efter could find.

"Oh my- ZONA. I-I'm c-coming."

"Then come for me Calliope. Don't hold back. Come for me."

That was all she seemed to need when her walls clenched and I quickly replaced my fingers with my tounge, to get all the juices. After 5 minutes of coming down, she couldn't take it anymore and said: "Ari- I can't.. anymore.. she panted.

I pushed my tongue deep into her to start her all over and she seemed to deal with it, cause she moaned and pulled at my hair, and it only took a couple of minutes before she came crashing down again. "ZONA! Oh my god"

When I pulled out of her, she lay with her eyes closed, her arms and legs flat on the bed and her breathing was heavy. After 10 minutes she opened her eyes.

"Welcome back" I said in a cocky tone.

"I actually had a black out? Oh my god.. I can't move. Seriously, I can't.."

I just grinned at her, and snuggled into her side. "Mmm, I could get used to this"

"Me too, baby. Me too" she said and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 3: I hope you enjoyed this! The next chapter I thought about making some funny Teddy/Arizona moment. The chapter after I would like to be the date, and then Addie will be joining us!**


	7. You smell like sex

**A/N: So.. I know I didn't update yesterday. But I was so hungover that I slept like.. all day. But because I did, I thought about uploading TWO chapters. But the other chapter is not quite finished yet, because I want to make it perfect for their first date. But I will upload it as soon as it's done.**

**A/N 2: I can't believe I'm on almost 7000 views after not even a week. You. Are. AMAZING. Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

After we snuggled after earth shattering sex, we went to see if Teddy was still there, so we threw our clothes on, and when we came in, Teddy was lying on the couch with a new movie playing, eyes closed.

"How come she is sleeping, when you were screaming so loud?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"I'm not sleeping. It's just too embarrassing to look you guys in the eyes after this." She mumbled from the couch.

I laughed and tiptoed over to the couch to straddle her and tickle her. She squealed and opened her eyes screaming: "Stop! You smell like sex, you freak! Go get a shower!" and then she threw me off of her, and I stood up in front of the couch.

Callie and I laughed out loud, and Callie came up behind me, wrapped her arms around my waist and sniffed into my neck. "Well, I think you smell good".

"Pff.. Yea. That's because she smells like you exploded all over her" Teddy huffed.

"She did" I answered, matter of factly.

She looked like she was going to gag and said: "Okay, that's it. I'm going to our room to take a bath, because I think I smell just because you just sat on me. You can come to our room or you can stay here, your choice." and then she was out of the door.

Callie still had her arms around me, as she whispered seductively in my ear. "I think you should stay the night. Snuggle in bed with me. Giving me more of those earth shattering orgasms.."

I turned in her arms and looked her in the eyes. "I would love to, Calliope. But one thing is, that this is our first night on vacation, and I don't want Teddy to think I'm already choosing you over her. And believe me, I would _love _to show you the Robbins method.. again.. You'll never get over it." I smirked at her. "But when Addison comes, Teddy will have someone when I want to be alone with you. I promise you. It's only two nights we need to sleep without each other. We can manage that. We slept without each other all our lives, and we just met today.. And we should _really_ take it slow.." I took her hand and a pen and wrote down my number on her hand. "Here, this is my number. If you can't sleep, text me or call me. See you in the morning." and then I kissed her softly.

She groaned when I pulled away and said: "Okay.. I can do slow. Totally.." But her eyes said it all.. She can't do slow.. "Can't wait to see you tomorrow. And I will definitely call or text you. Goodnight baby.." and then I backed, letting go of her hand and went straight to my room.

When I was inside me and Teddy's room, I leaned against the door and sighed. _God, this woman._

5 minutes later, Teddy came walking out the bathroom door. "Wow, I actually thought you two would go at it like bunnies tonight."

"Ugh, you have no idea how much I would love that.. But we decided that from now on, we will go slow.."

"About that, what the hell happened to "we're going to take it slow", Zona? You just met her today.."

"I know.. It was just... I was laying in her arms on the couch, and she got a little handsy, and we just couldn't control ourselves, even if we both decided to take it slow _before_ that. But I am so happy I did it. I don't regret anything. She is amazing.. I don't know what is happening to me, I never felt like this before, Teddy.. And I have known her for not even a fucking day! I'm freaking out, Teds!"

"Look, Zona.. I know Joanne seriously messed you up, but you have to go with what your heart tells you to do. If you like her, then go for it. I know you have only known her for not even a day, but you can't help who you fall for, or how fast you fall for them.."

I was shocked. Hearing these things come from Teddy who is always sarcastic og making jokes, was shocking. "Since when did you get so mushy?" I teased her.

"Oh shut up.." she said, not able to say anything else.

"It's just.. Joanne hurt me a lot by cheating on me after 3 years. I thought she loved me. I was so hurt, Teddy.." I said in a sad tone.

"I told you this before, and I'm going to tell you again. Joanne wasn't it for you. She treated you like shit, but you were so blinded by her, that you saw right trough it. Callie? She could be the one for you. You can't let your past in the way, Zona. I can see the way she's looking at you, and the way you're looking at her. You never even looked at Joanne that way after 3 years. You're falling Zona, and you're falling fast." Teddy said in a serious tone.

"Tell me about it. It has been one fucking day, and I miss her even though I said bye to her 20 minutes ago.." Just then I heard my phone beeping. A text.

I collected my phone from my purse and saw it was an unknown number. Opening it, it said:

**Hey beautiful. I miss you already. It's ridiculous, right? Tonight was amazing. Thinking about you – C**

I smiled like an idiot, and Teddy saw and said: "Callie?"

I sighed longingly and looked at her. "Yes, it's Callie. And this makes me fall even more fore her.." I tell her and show her the text.

"Wow.. You know, I think she is falling for you too, Zona.."

"You really think that?" I ask, hope written all over my face.

"I know. I have seen the way you both look at each other. This is love at first sight Zona.."

"Hey now. I told you earlier.. It's way too early to-"

"Yea yea yea, I know. But I am so right" Teddy answered annoyed. "Now, go get a shower, you still smell like sex." and with that she went to her own bedroom.

I looked down at my phone and sighed. I answered the text with:

**Hey.. I miss you too. It's kind of ridiculous I think, too. We just met today, and I am longing to look into your eyes again. Tonight was every bit of amazing. I'm off to a bath in the tub, I smell like sex, you know ;) - A**

It only took a little moment before my phone beeped again.

**Aww, you're naked without me? :( This isn't fair. Where's Addie when I need her to body block Teddy? - C**

**Haha! Well, you're welcome to join me.. The door's open. ;) My room's the second on the right and then you'll know the way to get to the bathroom. But no touching! - A**

**You had me with "join me" - C**

That was the only answer I got, before 2 minutes later a soft knock were on my bathroom door.

"Come in" I said in a relaxed tone with my eyes closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

When I came in to the bathroom, the sight before me was unbearable. Arizona laid completely naked, a few bubbles from the bath here and there. Her eyes closed and I could tell that she was relaxed. _How can I not touch her? This is going to be hard.. _I took off my clothes and stood before her.

"Scoot forward" I told her, before she opened her eyes and her eyes traveled over my body. She complied and I sank into the water behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and my legs on either side of her. I kissed her bare shoulder. "Mmm, this is nice."

"Mmm, it is. I could sit here all day." She said softly.

"Mhmm, me too baby." And then my hands traveled up to her shoulders to massage her shoulders, neck and her back. When I massaged her neck she moaned out load and said: "Ughh, my neck's so sore.."

"Aww, poor baby I said, massaging the kinks away. Then I went to massage her lower back, while I was kissing her neck. She moaned out loud again, which caused a third voice to break into the almost silence.

"Arizona, you better not be masturbating, or I'm going to hit you with a brick!"

"Go away Teddy! I'm not alone!"

"Oh my god... You are just insatiable you slut..." she said with a laugh and walked away from the door.

Arizona laughed and I couldn't help but join in.

"I just told her not even 15 minutes ago, that we were going to take it slow from now on. And now she thinks we're having sex in the tub.." she said while running her hands up and down my legs, all the way down to my calf and all the way up to my thighs.

"Well, you were moaning pretty loud. It actually sounded like we were."

"But.. we're not. You should know, I actually live by the 3 date rule.." she said, pressing her back further into me.

"Oh my god, you're kidding, right?" I asked, and turned her face around to look me straight in the eyes.

"Sorry, but I'm not. You have no idea how much I want you, like... all the time. But you said you wanted to build something up with me, and the only thing we're building up is being sex-buddies if we don't do this."

"Okay, you're right.. Guess we'll just have to go on a lot of dates, huh?" I grinned at her, and she grinned back at me. "I'll miss seeing you naked though.." I said, raking my eyes all over her body.

"We can still do baths, Calliope. You just can't touch." She said, trying to catch my gaze.

"Umm, we could.. But it's for your own risk. I can get very handsy.."

"Trust me, I already know that" She said, kissing my cheek and turning around so she again had her back pressed against my front.

"Like you're not handsy little miss-running-her-hand-up-my-thigh-in-a-crowded-airplane.."

"You love it" she said, running her hand up my thigh.

"Mean. That's all I have to say. Mean." When her hand reached higher I stopped her. "If you're not stopping, then I'm leaving, because I can't control myself."

"No self control. It's sad. It really is" she said, just like I said to her when she straddled me on the couch earlier.

"Yea yea yea... By the way. It's Wednesday, and we talked about going on that date in the weekend. What do you say about Friday?" I asked nervously.

"Why wait for the weekend, Calliope? We don't have anything to do in Malaga besides relaxing and sun bathing.. I was actually going to ask you to go out with me.. tomorrow.."

"You just want to get over the three dates to get me naked, aren't you?"

She grinned at me. "Well, that's part of it, yes. But I really want to say the words 'I'm dating Calliope Torres' too" she said, turning to look me in the eyes.

"Well, it's a date then, I said and leaning in to kiss her.


	8. Date night: Part 1

**A/N: So.. Here's the first part of the date night. The dresses I described you can find on the internet. Arizona's dress is the one she was wearing to Alex and Izzy's wedding. The one where Callie leans over to kiss her on the cheek. Callie's dress is a dress Sara Ramirez wore to an interview on the View. **

**A/N 2: I will be uploading part 2 tomorrow. Because in Denmark, the time is 00.45 am, so it's late. But we have a week off school, so I will be able to post a lot of chapters the next week!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

Never in my life have I been this nervous about a date. All my clothes are spread all over my bed and my floor. My hair already straightened and my makeup already done. I stood clad in a strapless bra and matching seamless panties, and I feel like I have nothing to wear. "TEDDY!" I screamed at my highest pitch. She came running in.

"What's wrong?! Are you hurt?! What happened Zona?!" She almost yelled. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"I can't find anything to wear.." I said, my smile turning to a frown. She looked kind of pissed now. _Oh shit. Pissed off Teddy is not funny.._

"You screamed that loud because you can't decide what to wear for a freaking date?! God Zona, you could have just come get me instead of sounding like you were going to die! I hate you so much sometimes.."

"No you don't, you always love me. You can't live without me" I winked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"So, what do we got?"

I looked at my bed, where my 'maybe' choices were placed. There were a blue dress, a red dress, and a very low cut blouse with black skinny jeans. "I don't know which one of these three it should be.. It's hard."

Teddy looked at all three choices and said "Okay, try on the blue one." And then I put on the blue dress. The straps were slightly twisted at the middle, and on the right shoulder the strap was off the shoulder. It showed no cleavage but my collarbone was visible. It hugged my chest and hips in just the right way. It stopped mid-thigh and showed off my long legs. As Teddy raked her eyes up my body she said "Damn, you look hot, sexbomb! The blue one, definitely. Callie will be going crazy."

I couldn't help but laugh at her. "Well, thank you, Theodora." And she narrowed her eyes at me upon calling her by her full name. "Which heels then?"

"Oh, oh! Do you have those 'fuck-me heels' you got last month? They are hot!"

"Yea, I packed them." And then I put the heels on. Running my hands over my dress I asked "How do I look?"

"Well, if only I were gay.." and then we both laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

I'm literally freaking out. I have the date sorted but my clothes? No clue. All my clothes were hanging in my closet, staring back at me. I decided not to call Addie, because I wanted to tell her when she arrived and not over the phone. Then a second thought came to mind. _Mark!_ And then I called him.

"Hello?" He said. He didn't sound like he was having a good day.

"Hey Mark! It's Callie"

"Torres! God, I miss you already. The interns are killing me, and you're the only one who can actually tame them."

I laughed at him. "Sorry Mark, but you'll have to wait 4 more weeks."

"Damn.. So, what's up? I know you wouldn't call all the way from Spain if there was nothing I could do"

"Of course I would Mark. You're my best friend!" and when he laughed at me, and I sighed. "Okay.. So.. I have to go out tonight. But I don't know what to wear.. I'm actually freaking out-"

"Who are you going out with?" He interrupted me. I blushed and decided to just tell him.

"Well, on the plane from Seattle to Malaga I met this blonde. She's amazing Mark. She's staying at the same hotel as I am. I know we have only known her for one day, but I like her Mark. I _really_ like her. So this means a lot to me.."

"I'm happy for you Torres. Can't wait to meet her. What's her name? What does she do? Does she live in Seattle? Did you guys have sex? Have you told Addie?-"

"MARK" I interrupted him. "Quit the questions already. Her name is Arizona Robbins. She's a Peds surgeon at Seattle Press, so to answer your third question, she lives in Seattle. Whether or not we had sex is not in your business. I haven't told Addie because I want her to meet her before she judges this situation. Know that _that_ is settled.. _please _help me find an outfit.."

"Do you have the dress with the red top and black and beige bottom?" He asked, and I was shocked that he payed attention to my dresses.

"Uhm, yes I do. Do y-"

"Don't ask. Just put that on. You look _hot_ in that one Torres. Lexie is nodding, just so you know that I'm not kidding."

"Thank you so much Mark."

"You're welcome Torres. Have fun!"

"I will Mark. Say hi to Lexie from me. I love you. Bye" I said, smiling.

"I love you too, Torres. Bye." and then he hung up.

I threw on the dress, put on my beige heels with some black on the heel and looked myself in the mirror. I glanced at the clock. 6.15. Just enough time for me to do my hair, put some makeup on and pick Arizona up.

After 40 minutes my hair was in slight waves, not that big but natural, and the hair on the right side of my head was tucked behind my ear. My makeup also done simple with some eyeliner and mascara, topped off with some natural pink lip gloss. 5 minutes to go get Arizona.. 5 painful minutes..

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

I was sitting at the breakfast bar talking to Teddy about going to the beach tomorrow when a knock – which I have been waiting for all day – was heard. Teddy jumped up and said "I'll get it!" but I yanked her back.

"Hey, it's my date, not yours!"

"Pff. Just wanted to see her disappointment when she realized it was me instead of you" she said as I was walking towards the door. Running my hand down my dress, I opened the door, my jaw falling to the ground. My mouth going dry. The dress Callie was wearing was gorgeous. The top of the dress were red with a v-neck which showed off some of her cleavage. The dress hugged _all _of her body, tightly, perfectly. The bottom half of the dress were black with beige sides. It stopped a good 4 inches above her knees. The dress was topped off with a sexy black blazer.

"H-hey" I stuttered out, finally being able to say something. Her eyes were raking my body too, and I couldn't help but smirk at her. I reached out and put a finger under her chin, lifting her head from my hips. I grinned my best dimpled grin at her.

"Hey beautiful" she husked, and leaned over to kiss my lips softly. "You ready to go?"

"I am. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" She winked at me.

"Calliope.. I have never been to Malaga. Even if you name I place, I wouldn't know what it was.."

She grinned at me and reached for my hand to intertwine our fingers and pulling me out of the room. "True.. But I won't tell you anyway."


	9. Date night: Part 2

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is longer than the past chapters have been, but the first date is always important, and it should be perfect. **

**A/N 2: I'm not _completely _happy about this chapter. This was what they were going to do on their date, but I don't think my writing was at my best through this chapter, but I hope you'll like it anyway. **

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

We have been walking the streets of Malaga for 10 minutes, and I have caught Arizona looking at me too many times. I can feel her eyes on me all the time, and I can right now. I glance to my left and she is looking at me. Again. "Okay, what is it? You are looking at me all the time" I ask her as I stop us from walking.

She just pops the dimples and says "Sorry. You just look so beautiful. I can't take my eyes off of you." And then I grin like an idiot and lean in to place a chaste kiss on her lips, but she grabs the back of my neck, and starts kissing me passionately.

"What was that for?" I ask her when we come up for air.

"For taking me on a date. For being you... Saying yes to going slow" she says as she winks at me.

I look at her with a teasing grin on my face. "Well, if you keep kissing me like that, I'm not going to take it slow anymore" and then I take her hand again and we begin walking.

"Sooo.. Where are we going? I know you won't tell me, but we're there soon, right?"

I chuckle a little. "Yes, we're there soon." we walk 10 meters more. "Actually, we're here now." I say as we stand before a restaurant called 'El Meson de Cervantes', which is the best restaurant in Malaga.

"So.. we're going to dinner. I'm glad, because I haven't eaten since this morning."

I looked at her shocked. "Why haven't you been eating Arizona? That's not heal-"

"I have been nervous about the date, Calliope. I have been trying clothes on since noon.." she cuts me off, and I just grin at her.

"I have been nervous too. I had to call Mark to tell me which outfit I should go with."

"And I screamed so loud to get Teddy into my room, that she thought I was hurt" And then we both laughed out loud.

"Okay, well, not that _that_ is settled.. After you milady" I say, motioning for her to go through the door.

"And here I thought chivalry was dead.." She said, looking me in the eyes as she walks past me.

"Well, that's because you have never been on a date with me" I grin at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

We have been sitting, looking at the menus for 10 minutes, when Callie stops and stares at me. "What?" I ask her, quietly.

"Nothing. You ready to order?" she asks me as she looks down at her menu again.

"Yea, I thought about ordering the Fideuà."

"I thought about that too. But the dishes here are really big. Mind if we share?" she asks me and grins at me. Who am I to deny Calliope Torres?

"Of course I don't mind Calliope." I say to her, as I lay my hand on top of hers on the table, and it's like every time I touch her; my stomach is doing somersaults.

After we ate, we sat ten minutes longer, just talking, when suddenly Callie stood up. "Okay, so.. This was part 1 of the date. Ready to part 2?"

"Yes, of course" I grin at her. "Any hints?"

"Nope, you'll just have to wait" She winks at me.

We walk five minutes, fingers intertwined, and I feel like I have never been so happy before. I was wit Joanne for three years, but I have never felt like this with her. When Calliope told me she liked me, my stomach was doing more somersaults than it was when Joanne told me she loved me. It's crazy.

"What are you thinking about? You just zoned out a bit" She asks me, looking concerned.

"Just you" I say, shrugging my shoulders. She looks at me with an unreadable look. "All good, promise" And then she just grins at me, and stops us from walking.

"We're here now." she says as we stand in front of a nightclub called 'Sala Moliere'.

"We're clubbing?" I ask her, confused.

"Nope. Just dancing, not clubbing. I can get in at any club because I'm a Torres, and I think we should take advantage of that. We're not going clubbing, because we won't be able to have self control, if we have too many drinks" she says as she winks at me. "And sometimes there's live perfofmance, and there is tonight, some dude from the Scandinavia."

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

After we got in smoothly, we stepped onto the dance floor, because the Scandinavian artist was just about to go on in minutes. When he stepped on the scene, Arizona quickly turned towards me and said "Are you serious? You seriously don't know who that is, Calliope?"

"Uhm.. No?" I said, confused.

"Uhm.. _that, _is Lukas Graham. He is from the Scandinavia, and he is AWESOME. I love him!"

"Maybe it's because he's from the Scandinavia, that I don't know who he is?" I said, confused again.

"Yea well, he is just beginning to get big in the USA, I guess he's trying in Spain too. I have wanted to see him live since I heard his first single. Thank you so much from bringing me here!" she said, and kissed me hard and chaste on the lips.

When he stepped on the scene, the music started playing, and he started singing, and I must say.. _Wow_, this man can sing. I stood with my arms wrapped around Arizona's waist from behind, while she swayed us from side to side. When the first song stopped, everyone clapped and he said. "Thank you very much. The next number is called 'Aint no love in the heart of the city', and is dedicated to my dad, because Daugaard, my pianist over here, and I, we were at a music festival with my father, and we played this song at least a thousand times. So this one's for my dad." And then some blues-like song started playing, and I turned Arizona in my arms, and we started swaying from side to side, looking each other in the eyes. When the song faded out, I turned her in my arms, pushing her up against me, and we swayed while looking at the artist again. "Uhm.. The next song is called 'only one' and you could say it's kind of stupid that we wrote a song about that there's only one woman for every man, when the crowd is primarily full of women. But here it comes!" And then a fast song started playing. It was not my cup of tea, because I only hear fast music when I'm _really_ drunk and out clubbing. But that's not the case tonight. But he can still sing _very _well, and he pulls it off smoothly. When the song fades out, I can feel Arizona tighten her arms on my arms, trying to pull me closer. "Have you gotten any red wine?" he asks someone from the crowd, who says yes. "Yea, you have to get a lot of red wine to this song" and then Arizona turns in my arms, smiling up at me.

"I think my favourite song is coming up" She says, popping her dimples.

The artist continues. "When we forget to drink red wine to this track, we forget to play it good. Here comes 'Red Wine'" And then a slow song starts playing. He starts singing while Arizona and I are swaying from side to side, looking each other in the eyes, and Arizona sings along.

_Why don't you  
>Come over and drink a glass of red wine<br>Why don't you  
>Come over and get to know me<em>

_Why don't you_  
><em>Come sit in the candlelight<em>  
><em>I know you got things to show me<em>  
><em>Why don't you come drink a glass of red wine?<em>  
><em>I'll show you things of mine<em>

_I have a dinner invitation for two_  
><em>All included, me and you<em>  
><em>A bitter porch, summer afternoon<em>  
><em>We'll be enjoying wine and stars soon<em>

_Night sky, nice high_  
><em>Good company, such a fly vibe<em>  
><em>It's you, the weed, the wine and me<em>  
><em>Aren't you glad you came over this evening?<em>

She pulls me closer, our bodies now flush against each other, our legs entwined.

_Why don't you__  
><em>_Come over and drink a glass of red wine__  
><em>_Why don't you (Why don't you)__  
><em>_Come over and get to know me_

_Why don't you__  
><em>_Come sit in the candlelight__  
><em>_I know you got things to show me__  
><em>_Why don't you come drink a glass of red wine?__  
><em>_I'll show you things of mine_

_I let the wine drop into your glass__  
><em>_You feel that warm sensation in your face__  
><em>_You wanna feel, you wanna laugh__  
><em>_It will all be over so fast_

_I ask, "Shall we?", she says, "Maybe..." - _She sings while she looks me in the eyes. Then she leans in close to my ear and whispers. _  
><em>_Turn my back, she says, "Take me" - _And I can feel my body reacting to what she sings to me. _  
><em>_She truly is one remarkable lady__  
><em>_I wonder, "Of what is she created?"_

When she sings this, her lips is to close to mine, that I can feel her singing. I can feel her breath on my lips. We are almost grinding on each other, but so subtle that only we would know.

_Why don't you__  
><em>_Come over and drink a glass of red wine__  
><em>_Why don't you (Why don't you)__  
><em>_Come over and get to know m__e_

_Why don't you  
><em>_Come sit in the candlelight  
><em>_I know you got things to show me  
><em>_Why don't you come drink a glass of red wine?  
><em>_I'll show you things of mine_

_I follow you, your glass and your ass  
><em>_Into the room so fast  
><em>_I grab the bottle and we snuggle  
><em>_Strip each other at last_

_Steaming hot, believe it or not__  
><em>_We both gave it all we got__  
><em>_And when we're done we'll smoke another one, drink some more__  
><em>_Then an encore, and an encore, encore__  
><em>

I grin at her, leans in and whisper in her ear "Well, that sounds like one hell of a night with you.."

_Why don't you__  
><em>_Come over and drink a glass of red wine__  
><em>_Why don't you (Why don't you)__  
><em>_Come over and get to know me_

_Why don't you__  
><em>_Come sit in the candlelight__  
><em>_I know you got things to show me__  
><em>_Why don't you come drink a glass of red wine?__  
><em>_I'll show you things of mine_

When the song fades out, we lean in all the way, and she kisses me _very_ passionately, her tongue coming out to wipe across my bottom lip, and soon tongues are dueling. When the kiss comes to an end, I look her in the eyes and say "Well, that is officially my favourite song.." And then she just grins at me, and turns around in my arms to look at the artist again.

"Well we can't pretend it's not hot in here. We would like to finish with a happy song. For once not a happy song about killing someone or cheating, but a happy song about getting drunk and call someone and say 'hey, don't you miss me a little too?' - Ladies and gentlemen! 'Drunk in the morning'!" And then a fast but _really _good song, and I think everyone could relate to what he sings. I lay my head on top of Arizona's shoulder while I'm still wrapped around her waist. As I'm so close to her, I can hear her sing the song, and she knows all the words.

_How could I not know who this man is, when Arizona knows, and we are both from Seattle?_

The song fades out, and when the song is over the artist says: Thank you very much ladies and gentlemen. We'll get out to rest 10 minutes and then we'll come out to say hi to you all."

As soon as he said that, Arizona turns around, shock and excitement written all over her face. "I _have_ to meet him, Calliope. I _have _to!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her. "Of course you'll meet him, honey. We'll just wait until he comes out here." And then she looks at me with a longing and teasing look. "What?"

"You just called me honey.." She said, sending me a teasing grin.

"Oh my god.. I didn't realize. It's just.. You call me baby sometimes, and.. it just slipped o-"

"Relax, Calliope. I like it when you call me honey. And, for the record... The only times I have called you baby.. was when we were having sex.." She said, interrupting me.

I could feel the blush adorning my cheeks. "Well... I-I.. Uhm. Well that's awkward."

She laughed at me and said "Didn't mean to make you speechless, _baby_." And winked at me.

The artist came out and talked to everyone, and after 15 minutes we were leaving. "Ready to go to part 3?" I asked her.

"Part 3? How many parts are there?" She asked, grinning.

"Only 3. We're going to take a walk on the beach. You ready?" And when I got a nod, we headed out to the beach to walk in the moonlight.

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

I was walking hand in hand – fingers intertwined - along the beach with the beautiful Calliope Torres, happiness written all over my face. I couldn't wipe the big smile off of my face. I have known this woman since yesterday, but she makes me the happiest I have ever been. It makes no sense to me, how one person can feel like this, after such short amount of time. This date has been the most amazing first date. Suddenly she stops walking and turns me around so I'm facing her.

"You wanna sit down and enjoy the stars and the moon with me?" She asks with her super magic smile, which makes my stomach do somersaults all over again.

"Yea, I would love to" I said, looking in her eyes. She sits down and motions for me to sit between her legs, but her dress is too tight for her to spread her legs fully, and I begin laughing at her. "Well, that was not well planned, Calliope." I tease her. She looks up at me, pulls her dress up her legs, winks at me and takes my hand to pull me down and sits me between her legs. I lean back against her front, sighing. "You can't just pull your dress up, Calliope.. That is mean, because I can't have you"

She lays her head on my shoulder, whispering in my ear. "Nobody said you can't have me. That was your rule.. Rules are meant to be broken, Arizona.." And I could feel my body reacting to what she was saying.

"We can't, Calliope..." And then I turned slightly in her arms, my arms now around her waist, and I was looking up at her. "Look.. I like you. I.. _really _like you. I know we just met yesterday and everything, but I have never in my life felt this safe. Felt this happy. I was with my ex for three years, but never once did she treat me the way you cheat me. You accept my rules, you took me on this amazing date. I can never thank you enough. You already mean so much to me.. And now, can I _please _say 'I'm dating Calliope Torres'? Because.. I want to date you. Like.. not just this one time.. but date you. I know it's soon bu-" And then she crashed her lips against mine and turned me in her arms, so that I now was straddling her hips. The kiss was so passionate, yet so soft. Her lips moved perfectly against mine. When my tongue came out to wipe across her bottom lip, she let out a moan, and granted me access. Our tongues were soon in a battle of dominance, and I pushed her down to so I was laying fully on top of her. I pushed my leg between hers and let her grind on my leg, making her groan. When I could feel the throbbing between my legs, I had to pull my mouth away from hers. "We have to stop Calliope. Or else I won't be able to stop. And we're on a beach. And I have that _stupid _rule.."

"Nooo, don't stop" she whined at me, grinding on my leg again. "Screw the rule. I want you..."

"Don't say that... The wait will do good, Calliope. Trust me. I want this as bad as you, but we have to stop"

"Ugh, FINE" she groaned at me, pushing us to a sitting position. "I'm in a need of a cold, cold shower" she said, running her hand through her hair, now full of sand."

"We could take this to part 4, and take a bath.." I said with a grin.

"Uhm, no offense Arizona.. But no. Because I'm _really _horny, and if you stood naked before me.. I would have no self control."

I just laughed at her and pecked her lips. "Okay, so no bath."

"No bath" she sighed. "By the way.. Yes – You can say that you're dating Calliope Torres. Because I want to be able to say 'I date Arizona Robbins' too. You make me feel so alive.. I like you _so_ much. Even though it has just been one day." And then I kissed her softly on the lips again.

"Awesome" I said, grinning like an idiot.

"Should we get back? Before Teddy starts worrying." She says, looking disappointed.

"Yea.. It's probably a good idea" I say, disappointed as well.

We made our way back to the hotel hand in hand, and when we were at my door, she looked me in the eyes. "Goodnight, Arizona. See you tomorrow" she said, starting to walk away. I quickly grabbed her wrist and turned her around, grabbed her face and kissed her with all I had again. Tongues were dueling again, and I felt alive. When oxygen became an issue, we eased out of the kiss, leaning our foreheads against each others.

"Goodnight, Calliope" I said, turning to go in the door and left her looking stunned by herself in the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 3: I know a lot of you probably doesn't know Lukas Graham. But you really should. Try youtube, he is amazing. He should be a _lot_ bigger than he actually is. **


	10. Addison

**A/N: So, a lot of you wrote that you begged me to make this almost drama free, and I have to say.. I put this fic as romance/friendship when I published it. I don't ever want drama to happen to these two girls, and if there happen to be some drama down the road, it would be because some girl would flirt with one of them. I don't intend to let some big drama appear. So don't worry!**

**A/N 2: Thank you for all the sweet reviews and I can't believe this fic has over 11,8k views. You guys are amazing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

Today I woke up with a smile, and I haven't woken up with a smile in a _long_ time. I decided to make some coffee for Teddy, and then wake her up. I turned on my iPod and started dancing around the kitchen slightly. Suddenly I heard footsteps and saw Teddy standing in the doorway from her room, smiling at me.

"Good date?" She asked, sitting down at the breakfast bar across from me.

"Can you say 'Best. Date. Ever'? She's perfect, Teds."

"Soo.. What did you guys do?" Teddy asked curiously as she propped her head up on her hands.

"Well, it started at this amazing restaurant where we talked _really_ much. Then she said we had somewhere to be, and then we went to a club, and there was live performance. And do you know who was playing Teds?!"

"Who?" She asked curiously.

"Lukas Graham!"

"WHAT! No way? You saw Lukas Graham without me? That's just unfair.." Teddy pouted.

"Callie didn't even know who he was.. but anyway. Then we saw Lukas live, danced to some of his songs. Had the best time dancing to 'Red Wine'" I said, winking at Teddy because she knows how much I love the song and the lyrics. "And then we went to the beach to take a walk in the moonlight, snuggled in the sand and talked more. It was perfect." I said with a full on dimpled smile.

"Why can't my dates with Henry be that romantic?" Teddy asked with a sigh.

"Probably because Callie is a woman, and a woman knows what a woman wants" I say, winking at her.

"Yea yea yea.. So nothing happened?" Teddy asked, but before I could answer her, a knock was heard by the door.

"I'll get it!" I answered excited. I ran to the door and opened it quickly, and there Callie was, looking amazing in her denim shorts and a tank top. "Hey.." I said, probably too dreamily.

"Hey beautiful" she said, and leaned over to give me a soft kiss. "I've missed you.."

I grinned from ear to ear, popping the dimples. "I've missed you too.." And then we could hear a gag-sound coming from Teddy.

"So Callie, are you planning on coming in, or are you going to stand out there all day?" Teddy asked with a smirk.

She looked at me, and raked her eyes all over my body. "Definitely coming in" She said, smirking at me, and I could feel myself blush. We all went to sit in the lounging area, Teddy laying facing us in the little couch, Callie sitting in the end of the big couch and me with my head in her lap while she was stroking my hair, looking me in the eyes.

"So.. Addie is coming tomorrow?" Teddy asked, watching us.

Callie looked up from my eyes, still stroking my hair. "Yes, she's coming tomorrow. I have to go pick her up in the airport"

"Well, we can go with you. I miss her really much." Teddy answered with a grin.

"I guess you can. She will be surprised to se you here."

"You haven't told her we're here?" Teddy asked, surprised.

"Look. I tell Addie everything. And I mean, _everything_." I looked up at her, shocked. Afraid that our little escapade on the plane and in the bedroom the other day would be told. She saw the shocked face and said "Okay, not _everything_, Arizona. You know what I mean. As I was saying.. I plan on telling her about Arizona, but I don't want to do that over the phone.. So I haven't told her about you two being here. But I think it will be a pleasant surprise for her. I just haven't figured out how to tell her about Arizona.. I mean.." Then she looked down at me again, looking me in the eyes. "I met you two days ago, but you make me go crazy.. I like you _so_ much. You already mean so much to me, Arizona.. How do I explain to my best friend that I'm falling for a girl I met two days ago?"

I couldn't stop a lone tear from falling in happiness. She wiped it away and I pulled her head down to kiss her softly, but I couldn't stop my tongue from thrusting into her mouth, and she let out a small moan. Then we were interrupted by Teddy.

"Okay, so that was enough porn for the day.." And then we grinned at her, and she placed at last peck on my lips. "I think you should just tell her, what you just said. If I know Addie the way I think I do, she will be as thrilled as-" But then Callie's phone rang, and she picked it up from her bag, still stroking my hair with her free hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

I didn't even bother to check who was calling, I just picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Cal! It's me, Addison. I just called to tell you that the chief gave me permission to go to Spain this morning, not tomorrow, soo... I'm actually at the airport. In Malaga."

"What? Seriously Addie? Oh my god that's great! Stay right where you are, we will come get you"

"Uhm... We? Who are 'we'?" Addie said confused. "And you don't have to pick me up, I will take a cap and be there in 5, just come get me in the lobby."

"It's.. a long story Addie, I will tell you when you're here." I said, looking down at Arizona in my lap, smiling. "And we will come get you in the lobby in 5"

"You sound happy Cal... Are you okay?" Addie teased me.

"Oh shut up.. Bye Addie" I laughed.

"Bye sweetie." And then I hung up.

I looked over at Teddy. "Sooo... Addie's here early. She will be in the lobby in 5."

"Noo, seriously? I can't wait!" And then she looked at us. "If you want to tell her in private, I suggest you stop the goo-goo eyes you're making at each other. It really _is_ sickening."

"I don't care if it's sickening. And I think it will be easier for Addie to tell her how I feel, if she can _see _how I feel." I say, smiling down at Arizona.

"I guess you're right" Teddy said. "Okay now, I have to put on some clothes if I don't want to see Addie again in my PJ's. You too Arizona."

I looked down at Arizona, pouting. "Nooo, don't put clothes on. I like you in those shorts.."

Arizona slapped me playfully on my arm. "Stop it, Calliope.. I'm going to change.." And then she stood up and walked to her room. She stopped by the door and said "You coming or am I going to decide what to wear by myself?"

I grinned at her big. "Definitely coming" and ran to her, picked her up from the ground with her legs around my waist. I lifted her into the room and threw her on the bed, straddling her hips and kissing her neck.

"Calliope.. Addison is here in minutes. We can't.." She said, panting.

"I don't care, Addie can wait. Teddy can go get her" I said, kissing up her neck until I reached the spot behind her ear that made her moan every time I kissed it.

She moaned loud but pushed me away saying "Calliope.. We can't.. We're going slow, remember? And Addison is here in..." And then she looked at her alarm clock by the bed. "one minute. And I have to change."

I pouted up at her, but when I realized she wasn't going to give up, I groaned. "Ugh, fine.." And rolled off of her.

She placed a chaste kiss on my lips and said "Thank you" and went to change _in front of me_.

"That is just mean" I mumbled, my eyes focused on her butt while she was looking for a pair of shorts in the closet. She just turned around and winked at me and threw her _really_ short denim shorts on. She turned her back on my again, took her shirt off, and I realized she had nothing under her shirt. My mouth went dry, and I could feel the wetness in my panties. "Well, I'm in need of a cold shower now.." I said, while she put the rest of her clothes on. She turned around and grinned at me.

"Wish I could be there" She said, winking.

"Well, you're welcome.. But I don't think your _rules_ would like it.." I said, annoyed.

She laughed at me and said "Ready to go? I think she may be down there already"

"I'm ready" I said, taking her hand, intertwining our fingers. The three of us went down to get Addie, and when I saw her, I let go of Arizona's hand and squealed "Addie!" And when she turned around she squealed as well and enveloped me in a hug.

"Oh my god, Cal! It's so good to see you again. I know it has only been two days, but the hospital is shit without you." And then she looked behind me. "TEDDY?!" And ran to Teddy to give her a huge hug as well, and I went to Arizona to take her hand again. "What are you doing here, Teddy?" And then she looked at me and Arizona, and down to our hands. "Uhm, I guess we all have a lot to talk about, huh?" She smirked, and I could feel myself blushing.

Teddy smiled big "Oh my god, you have no idea Addie! I'm on vacation with Arizona here. You know, my best friend. I told you about her before. Why don't we go to our rooms and we can all catch up?"

"Great idea. You girls lead the way!" Addie said, still looking at Arizona and I.

When we were in our room, Addie went to her room to put down her bag and her suitcase while Teddy, Arizona and I were sitting in the couches. Addie came in and sat down beside Teddy, while Arizona and I sat beside each other, fingers entwined. "Sooo.. Callie.. You're going to tell me about _that, _and tell me why you haven't told me?" She said, pointing to our hands.

"Uhm.. Yes. I'm sorry I haven't told you. I just thought I would tell it to your face, not over the phone. I met Arizona on the plane to Malaga, and we started talking and.. we got to know each other _pretty _well.." I said, smiling to Arizona. "And we just kind of hung out with each other over here, after we found out that she and Teddy was staying just down the hallway. And we went on our first date yesterday. In my opinion, the most perfect date ever." I said, a wide grin on my face, and when I looked at Arizona, she nodded, popping her dimples. "And we _really _like each other. I have never felt like this before.. And I know Addie, it's only been two days.. But I'm so happy and-"

"Cal, you don't have to do the whole speech thing you only do when you're trying to convince me. I believe you. And I see the way you look at her. You haven't looked at anyone like that in a _long_ time. You're my best friend and I love you. Whatever you do, I'm going to support you. I'm glad you're happy. You deserve it" Addie said, looking at me with the biggest grin.

"Thank you Addie, you're the best" I said, smiling at her, and I could feel Arizona snuggling into me, and she but my arm around her shoulders.

"You two want to have a movie night with Teddy and I tonight Addie?" Arizona asked.

Teddy looked at Addison with wide eyes and said "No! No no no. You don't want that Addie, trust me."

"Come on, Teds.. It was one time. We're taking it slow now.."

"Okay, I really want to know, why I don't want to do a movie night." Addison said, and I could feel myself blushing. I was about to say something, but Teddy was faster.

"Okay. So Zona and I came over here _the night the two of them met _to have a movie night with Callie. I was laying at this exact couch, and fell asleep during a movie. I woke when I heard a _really_ loud scream from the bedroom, and I realized that your best friend was having the time of her life, making Arizona scream her name.. After _fifteen_ minutes, the noise stopped and suddenly... Callie was screaming Arizona's name. It was awful.."

Addison couldn't stop from laughing. "Oh my god Callie! You didn't?! You just met that day!" And I could feel myself blush.

"Oh Addie, Addie, Addie" Teddy said. "That wasn't their first time. Their first time was on the plane" And after Teddy said that, Addison quickly snapped her head to me.

"You didn't! You're a member of the mile high club?! Oh my god.."

"Okay, now I think everything is out there, thanks to Teddy." Arizona hissed. "You want to have a movie night or not? We actually haven't had sex since that day. We're taking it slow"

"Ha! Slow? I could hear you two moaning this morning when you were supposed to get changed!"

"Yea well, Callie here is not all for the going slow, and I had to push her off of me" Arizona smirked, and I could feel all eyes on me.

"What? I'm only human.." I smirked. "Now what do you say – We go down to the beach now and tonight we're having a movie night?"

"Sounds like a plan" Addison said. "I can't wait to get a tan! We can't all be Latin and gorgeous"

"Oh stop it Addie. I may be tanned but-"

"Oh no, Calliope. She's right." Arizona winked at me.

"Shut up" I said, kissing her softly. "Go change, we will meet you in the hallway in 5." I said, slapping her on the butt as she stood up"

As soon as they were out the door, Addie walked over to sit on the coffee table in front of the couch where I was still sitting. "Soo.. Calliope, huh?"

"Shut up.." I said, slapping her on her knee.

"You really like her.."

"I really do.. I think I could love her, down the road you know? I already miss her, and she has been gone in what? Not even a minute. She makes me go crazy, and I don't know how I lived without her before. She makes me so happy, Addie."

"I'm so happy for you, Callie" Addie said, hugging me. "Now, go change, hot stuff. She won't be going slow after she sees you in that red bikini of yours" She added with a wink.

"Why did you think I wanted to go to the beach?" I said, smirking.

"You're unbelievable." Addie said, laughing.

"Yup, and extremely horny..." I said, joining in on her laugh.


	11. Kiss me

**A/N: Thank you SO much for all the positive reviews. I do as much as I can to upload as many times as possible on a day. I will be uploading A LOT the next couple of days, because I won't be able to have my laptop on me Thursday and most of Friday, but that will give me the ability to think of a lot of things to put in this story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

I'm really glad that our hotel is right by the beach, because I can't wait to get some tan. I'm as pale as the snow, and Callie is _really_ tanned. That's just not fair. As soon as the four of us found a spot big enough for us all, we threw our towels on the ground, and then I got distracted as Callie took off her shorts and her long, caramel legs appeared. When she took off her shirt, my mouth went dry. Like _really_ dry. Like the Sahara. Her red bikini didn't leave much to the imagination, and I could feel my body reacting to her body, and I let out an involuntary groan. She looked up at me and smirked.

"Arizona? Would you like to put some sunscreen on my back? I can't reach.." She said, still smirking.

_She is so mean.. She knows I want to go slow, and now she puts THAT thing on, making me put some sunscreen on her back.._

"Uhm.. Y-yea, of course." I said, moving to straddle her butt. When I could feel her butt against my center my breath caught in my throat, and I mentally slapped myself for my rule. Because god, do I want her.. I put some sunscreen on her back and rubbed it out. My hands got curious and put some sunscreen on the side of her breasts making her moan.

"Hey hey now, there are kids on this beach!" Addison yelled, and I couldn't stop myself from grinning at her. When I was done massaging the sunscreen into her bag, I lay down fully on her back and kissed her neck and sucked on her pulse point.

"Arizona.. I thought-"

"I'm not doing anything" I interrupted her, as I went to straddle her butt again. "We're still taking it slow. And we're on a beach, so it makes it a _lot _easier." She turned around, looking me in the eyes, pouting.

"We have to go on 2 more dates, really soon.."

"Well.. I was actually just thinking.. Tomorrow?" I asked, blushing slightly.

"We can do better... Tonight?"

"Uhm.. No.. We went on a date yesterday, and we have movie night tonight." I said, trying to have the upper hand.

"So? We'll have movie nights after our third date" She said, grinning.

"And when exactly will our third date happen to be?" I asked, grinning as well.

"Tomorrow." She said, as if it was a stupid question.

"You just want me naked, don't you?" I asked, laughing loudly.

"I already had you naked. I just want you naked _again._" And then she pulled me down to whisper something into my ears. "But we could always break the rules."

I could feel my body reacting to her words. "We'll se about that" I said to her, smirking. "Now, it's your turn to put some sunscreen on my bag, or I'm going to be red like a lobster. Literally"  
>When I went to take off my shorts, I could feel her eyes on me, so I turned until I could look her in the eyes while I was undressing. Her eyes followed my every move, and I smirked at her. I laid on the towel and handed her the sunscreen, and she quickly hopped on my butt to put the sunscreen on. Her strong hands massaged the sunscreen deep into my pores, and occasionally I let out a groan or moan. "You have no idea how wonderful it is to date an Ortho Goddess.." I said, smiling.<p>

She chuckled a little and said "Now, your front is in need of a massage too. Turn over."

I laughed loudly. "Calliope, I'm not that easy."

"Well, it was worth a try." She said as she hopped off of me to lay down on her own towel.

After sunbathing and swimming for about 3 hours, we went back to the hotel to get cleaned off. Callie begged me all day to take her out for a second date tonight, and finally I said yes. I couldn't stand seeing her pouting. I glanced at the clock to see what time it was, and I realized Callie would pick me up in half an hour, and I had only done my hair and my makeup. "Teddyyyyy" I yelled at her, but not loud enough for her to think I was dying this time. She walked calmly into my room.

"See, it's not that hard. I actually didn't think you were hurt this time. So what's up? Clothing problems again?"

"Yup. What do you think about these three ones?" I asked her, pointing to the three options on my bed.

"Definitely the black, long-sleeved one. You look hot in that."

"You know, Teddy.. Sometimes I think you have the hots for me." I teased her.

"Sometimes I think I do too" She teased back. "You know, Addie just told me Callie has clothing problems too. You should think she knew what to wear after the way she begged you to go out with her all day."

I looked at her with a big smile on my face, while I was putting the dress on. It was a long-sleeved black dress. And it was tight. Like, _really_ tight. And _really _short. It clung to my body all the way down and stopped about 8 inches from my butt. "Yea, I thought she knew what to wear too. But I'm glad I'm not the only one feeling like this." I said, smoothing out the dress with my hands. "So, the black strappy heels?"

"The black strappy heels. Definitely.." She grinned at me. "Zona?" She asked me suddenly serious.

"What's up Teds?" I asked her, concerned.

"I'm glad you're this happy. I was kind of sceptic from the start, but you too are so happy together. You're actually joined by the hip, and even though I say it's sickening, I wish Henry and I was that sickening to look at. You really deserve this after all you have been through with Joanne."

I looked at her, grinning big. "Thank you Teddy. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Also! I'm really impressed you really are taking this slow. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Oh my god Teddy.. You how no idea how much I want to _not_ take it slow. But I am falling so hard and so fast, and I can't build our relationship up on sex. I did that with Joanne, and she went and cheated on me."

"Arizona, you have to remember, Callie is no Joanne. Joanne never treated you the way Callie do, in the three years you were together. I kept telling you she wasn't meant for you. I'm telling you, Callie is _no _Joanne."

"I guess you're right.." I said, smiling slightly at her.

"Of course I'm right, Zona! Now, go pick your date up and woo her, hot stuff!" she said, as I looked myself in the mirror one last time.

"Thank you Teddy. I love you" I said and kissed her on the cheek, going out of the room.

"I know!" She yelled and me, and then I was out of the door. I met Addison on the way to their room, and when she noticed me, she stopped walking and started staring at me.

"What?" I said, looking concerned.

"Uhm, I.." She stuttered and I just grinned at her. "You two are not going to be able to reach the restaurant in those outfits.." she said, and walked by me, and I just stood laughing by myself.

When I was at the door I knocked, and out came Callie looking _hot. _She also had at long sleeved, black dress on, but in the front of hers there were a free spot on the chest, making it impossible not to look at her cleavage. Her dress clung to her body all the way down to mid-thigh, and her long raven hair was straightened. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was stunning. I realized I was staring and my eyes snapped up to hers, only to realize she was staring at my body too. She snapped her eyes up to reach mine, and she knew she was caught staring and started blushing immediately.

"You look amazing, Arizona." She beamed at me.

I blushed and said "And you look stunning, Calliope."

"I wish we could just stay here" she said, as she took my hand and started to lean in to kiss my lips.

I smiled into the kiss and leaned back slightly. "I might even consider that after seeing you in _that_ dress."

"Really?" She said, grinning at me with her best smile, and I could feel myself melting into a horny puddle.

"Don't use that smile on me. It's not fair. Maybe, and _just maybe_ later. I can't promise anything."

"Hey! You use your dimples as well. And what about your rules?" She said, looking at me confused.

"As a smoking hot woman once told me – Rules are made to be broken" I said and winked at her. "Now come on, we have a reservation!" I said, tugging at her hand to get her to walk.

"Damn, so close" I could hear her mumble to herself, and it just made me smile even more. "Where are we going?" She asked me, curiously.

"First, we are going to get something to eat. I'm starving. Then we're going out to get at drink."

"You're going to get me drunk and take advantage of me?" She asked, grinning.

"Uhm, if I remember correctly, you're the one who have been trying to get into my pants the last couple of days.."

She looked like she had to think twice about my comeback, but then grinned again. "Touché"

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

When we reached the restaurant we ordered and just sat talking and ate our food. Suddenly the topic I didn't plan on came up.

"Calliope? I just.. I thought, you never talk about your family? I only know you have a father who owns the hotel.. And you know I have a mother, a father and.. a brother."

"Why did you just hesitate about your brother?" I asked concerned.

"It's a long story, I will tell you after you tell me about your family."

I sighed. "Okay.. So.. I have always known I was gay, but I didn't know how to tell my family. I didn't plan on telling them until I was in love. Suddenly this girl shows up, and we're head over heels in love. At least, I thought we were. It was my first crush, and that made me tingly, but looking back I don't think I ever loved her like one should love her partner. Anyway. I told my dad, and he threatened to cut me off, if I didn't end our relationship right away. When I didn't he _actually _cut me off. My mom and dad are very religious, and they told me I was going to hell, and they threw the bible at me. When I again refused to leave my girlfriend, they made all from my family turn their back on me. Even my sister, Aria, who were my best friend. After half a year, my girlfriend left me, without so much as a goodbye. She just left. I cried my heart out every night. I didn't contact my father again until 5 years later when I met him, and he told me he missed me, and he had been to therapy. He told me he would be there for me, and accept me as I am, even though it was going to be hard. As it is now, my dad has accepted me fully. Aria is again one of my best friends. But my mom? My mom still hasn't accepted me.. That's why I never talk about my family. I had to go through so much because of who I am. It's just too hard to talk about."

Arizona lay her hand on my thigh and scooted closer to me. "I am _so _sorry you had to go through that Calliope.. I can't even imagine... Who would cut off his own daughter?"

"I know, right? But I'm happy my father has accepted it. I don't really talk to my mom.. But I have learned to live with it.. Now.. Your brother?" I asked, and I could see the hurt written all over her face. "Arizona, you don't have to, if you do-" But then she cut me off.

"I want to Callie.. It's just a really hard and _really_ sad story.." She said and took a deep breath. "My brother was a marine. Five years ago he was in Iraq, and he.. got shot. My brother is dead. I have always been the daughter of a marine, and we learned not to cry. But even my father cried that day, when my brothers body came back to the US. All we got in change for my brothers body, was a flag. My brother was my very best friend. He was the only one I had when we moved from state to state. It's still really hard, and I think the pain is not going to go away.."

I looked at her with tears in my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Arizona. I can't imagine how it must have been to go through that. If anything happened to Aria, I... Come here" I said, pulling her in for a hug.

"Thank you, Calliope.."

"For what?" I asked confused, as I pulled away.

"For being this amazing. For being you."

"You don't ever have to thank me for being there for you. I will _always _be here for you." I said, leaning in to place a soft peck on her lips.

* * *

><p>After a <em>really <em>emotional dinner, we went to a bar to get some drinks, and as soon as she stopped outside the bar, I squealed like a little girl. "How did you know I loved this bar?!"

"Uhm, actually.. I didn't. But I heard Addie say to Teddy that this was a really nice bar, and then I just thought that we could check the place out. What's the deal with this bar anyway?"

"It's a karaoke bar" I said, grinning at her.

"God damnit..." She pouted. "I can't sing.."

"Uhm.. Yes you can? I heard you in the bathroom the other day before I went in.. You can sing, Arizona." I said confused.

"No.. No I can't. But we will go in there anyway." She said, taking my hand and started walking inside.

She looked around and started smiling. "This place is really nice. I like it already!"

"I know right? Come on, lets find a table near the stage. I want to make fun of all the bad singers" And she just started laughing at me. "You will know what I mean, when you see them"

After we were seated, I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Do you even know what Calliope means?" and I saw that it made her shiver.

"No, what does it mean?" She asked curiously.

"It means beautiful voice." I said, grinning at her.

"You can sing?" She asked with a shocked expression.

"Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out. I'm going to the bathroom, see you in a bit" I said, leaning in to kiss her. I was really not going to the bathroom. I was going to pick a song. Might as well have a little fun, right? So I picked out a song and made my way back to my stunning blonde.

After 5 terrible singers, the man on the stage went to introduce the next one, while Arizona was sitting in my lap, facing the scene. "The next one is Callie Torres!" And everyone cheered loudly.

"You're popular here, huh?" She asked, grinning down at me.

"Yup. Now, get off of me, so I can sing!" I said, and she got off of me fast.

I went to the stage, and when the song started, I looked at Arizona and started singing to her.

_Settle down with me  
>Cover me up<br>Cuddle me in  
>Lie down with me<br>And hold me in your arms_

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
>I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet<br>And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

As the last four word is out of my mouth, I can see her jaw drop to the floor.

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>You wanna be loved<br>You wanna be loved  
>This feels like falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>We're falling in love<p>

Settle down with me  
>And I'll be your safety<br>You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm  
>But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms<p>

Her eyes is starting to water, and I just want to hug her, but I continue anyway.

_Oh no  
>My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck<br>I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
>And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now<em>

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>You wanna be loved<br>You wanna be loved  
>This feels like falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>We're falling in love<p>

There's an instrumental break, and I can see her standing up and moving closer to me. She's standing right in front of the stage when I continue to sing to her.

_Yeah I've been feeling everything  
>From hate to love<br>From love to lust  
>From lust to truth<br>I guess that's how I know you  
>So I hold you close to help you give it up<em>

So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>You wanna be loved<br>You wanna be loved  
>This feels like falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>We're falling in love<p>

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>You wanna be loved<br>You wanna be loved  
>This feels like falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>We're falling in love.<p>

When the song fades out, she pulls me down from the stage, and kisses me with everything she has. Her tongue is coming out to wipe across my bottom lip, and I grant her access immediately. After 10 seconds of a heave make out session, some guys start wolf-whistling at us, and we stop kissing.

"Let's go" She whispers, and pecks me softly on the lips.

"Where are we going?" I answer her, knowing full well; I'm getting lucky tonight.

"To the hotel. You are _so_ getting laid tonight.."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Before you say anything, I won't leave you hanging here. Time for some fluff again! I'm going to start on it right away, but I don't know if it will be done tonight, or if it will be done tomorrow. **

**A/N 3: If you don't know this song, which you should, it's Ed Sheeran - Kiss me. **


	12. Rules are made to be broken

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the sweet reviews. I will be updating again later today. **

**A/N 2: Any speech or rambling from either Callie or Arizona I should include in the story? Tell me in a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

When Callie sang to me in the bar, I felt something I have never felt before. I have never been this happy. _She _makes me happy. I know I said to her that we should take it slow, but the way she sang that song to me, was beautiful, _hot_ even. _Why didn't I know she could sing?_

Now we're in the hotel elevator, making out like horny teenagers. I have her pinned to the wall with my hands tangled it her hair, and her hand have reached my ass. The doors open and we are skipping down the hallway. We were going to Callie's room because we figured - Addison walked over to Teddy when we went out, so she should be in our room. Callie opened the door, and as soon as we were inside, I was pinned against the wall, her lips crashed against mine in a passionate kiss. Suddenly we heard a cough, and we eased out of the kiss. Looking Callie's my shoulder I saw Addison grinning.

Callie groaned loud. "Leave. Now."

"Calliope.. you can't just make her leave"

"Fine, but she's going to regret staying" Callie said, wiggling my eyebrows.

Addison cleared her throat again. "You know what? I'm just sleeping in Arizona and Teddy's room tonight, down worry. And Arizona? Wasn't there some kind of rules?" She smirked at me.

"Well, rules are made to be broken" I said, smiling at Callie.

We made room for Addison to go out the room, and when she was out the door, I was pinned against it again. I felt her lips on my neck instantly, and her hands wandered all over my body. "Calliope.. Bed" I moaned out.

"We can go to the bed later. I want you here.." She said, her hand reaching around my body to unzip my dress and I quickly reached around to do the same with her dress. She looked down my body and looked me in the eyes again. "You're so beautiful.." And then she crashed her lips against mine again. When her tongue came out the wipe across my bottom lip, I eagerly granted her access. When her tongue met mine I let out a little moan at the contact. Her hands came down to my thighs and she lifted me with my legs around her waist, and I was still pinned against the wall. After some minutes of heavy making out, she started to walk. I got confused and eased out of the kiss.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted me back there?" I said, pointing over my shoulder with my thumb.

"I did. But I realized you deserve much more. You don't deserve a quick fuck up against the door. You deserve the bed." She said, and when we reached the bed she threw me on it, and I pulled her down with me, so she landed on top of me. We scooted up the bed until my head was on the pillows. She gave me soft, chaste kisses, looking down at me with a grin every time her lips left mine. "I'm falling fast and I'm falling hard.." she whispered, and I popped my dimples at her, pulling her down to give me a proper kiss. Her hands reached around so take off my bra, and as soon as it was gone, I could feel her hands on my breasts, massaging them, making me moan into the kiss. Her thumb ran over my nipple, and I threw my head back in pleasure, and she began kissing down my body. When her mouth reached my right breast, she licked a circle around my nipple before taking it into her mouth. I didn't know _anyone_ could make me so turned on, just by playing with my breasts or kissing me. She nipped my nipple with her teeth, making me moan, before soothing it with her tongue. She gave the other breast the same amount of pleasure, before I put a finger under her chin, making her look up at me. She looked right into my eyes, and she could see I wasn't in the mood for teasing.

"Please Calliope... No teasing. I'm on the edge here.. I want you." I begged her. She smiled and kissed just under one of my breasts, before scooting down to take off my panties. She came down to lay fully on top of me. My hands came around to release her breasts, and when the bra joined the other clothes on the floor, I let out a groan because of the sign of her breasts. _Definitely a breast woman... _She kissed the spot behind my ear, making my knees go weak. "Panties, Calliope.." I moaned out, and she quickly took off the panties before she crashed her lips against mine, tongues soon dueling again. Her hand came between our bodies and reached down to my center and cupped it fully, making me moan at the contact.

"God.. You're so wet.." She husked.

"Well.. I'm kind of turned on, you know.. Better do something about it" I said seriously to her, making her chuckle. She leaned down to kiss me softly again, and soon one of her fingers rubbed up and down my slit. I threw my head back in pleasure "Oh my god.. Please, Calliope.." And then she started kissing down my body, but skipped the place I wanted her the most and started kissing my thighs. "Calliope!" I yelled frustrated, making her chuckle, and suddenly out of the blue her tongue licked a long path from my opening to my clit. "Yessss" I hissed loudly, but then she stopped. "Don't. Stop. Calliope" I hissed at her as I looked down at her and she was smirking. Then she leaned down and started sucking at my clit, and my head was spinning. "Oh my god" I moaned.

"More.. I need more Cal-" And then I cut myself off with a moan because of the sensation of two fingers plunged into my dripping center. I moaned so loudly I was sure Addison and Teddy could hear us down the hall. She started sucking my clit harder, and I could feel my walls clenching. "I-I'm so close, Callie.."

"Come for me, Arizona.." Callie husked as she curled her fingers inside of me, hitting a spot I swear no one has ever found, yet Callie seems to find it every single time.

"Ugh, CALLIOPEEEE" I screamed at the top of my lungs while I climaxed. She didn't stop thrusting in and out of me and sucking my clit, which made me scream even louder. When I couldn't take anymore I grabbed her hair and pulled her away. My breathing was heavy and I felt like I was paralyzed. I couldn't move. _She is THAT good. _

She crawled up my body and snuggled into my side, throwing her arm around my waist. When I finally opened my eyes she said, "You okay?"

I looked at her like she had grown two heads. "Am I okay? Calliope, are you stupid? I'm more than okay! You're _really _good at that.."

She chuckled. "I'm really that good?" She said, smirking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You're _that_ good. Best. Sex. Ever." I said, punctuating every word with a kiss, making her chuckle again. We just laid in the bed cuddling, when suddenly my mind drifted away to the song she was singing. "Calliope? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She said, hugging me closer.

"Uhm.. In the song you sang for me. You sang "This feels like falling in love".. And you also sang "I'm falling in love".. I just want to know, is it true? Or was it just a random song you picked?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

She turned her head to look at me. "I mean.. yea. I can't say the three words yet, but I realized when I picked the song, that I _am_ falling in love with you because.. it feels like I am. It's like "I like you" isn't enough very soon.. It's not easy for me to fall for someone, but I have fallen so hard and so fast for you in what? 3 days? It's too soon to say the three words, but eventually, I could see myself saying them to you." She grinned.

"I feel that exact same way.." I grinned back at her. "Now, if you don't mind – which I _really _don't think you do – I'm going to show just how much I like you. I said as I started kissing down her neck.

"Oh, I don't mind" She said, chuckling at me.

The sun came blaring through the window, making my wake up slowly. When I looked at the watch, I saw that we only slept 5 hours, even though the time said 11 o'clock. I could feel that my throat was very dry, so I took one of Callie's oversized shirts and put my panties back on. I walked out to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle and drank some, and as soon as I turned around I saw a guitar. _Who has her guitar with her on vacation?_ I realized it had been some time since I last played guitar, so I thought _what the hell_ and took the guitar and started playing and singing.

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

I woke when I could feel the bed shifting, and when I opened my eyes I saw Arizona throw one of my shirts on and walked out the bedroom door. When I could hear the fridge open, I smiled to myself. Soon I heard a guitar sound, and I chuckled to myself. _Really Addie.. You couldn't leave that in Seattle?_ I got out of the bet quietly and stood in the door watching Arizona playing and soon she started singing. _She is like a freaking angel – _I thought to myself.

_I woke up and saw the sun today  
>You came by without a warning<br>You put a smile on my face  
>I want that for every morning<em>

What is it I'm feeling?  
>'Cause I can't let it go<br>If seeing is believing  
>Then I already know<p>

I'm falling fast  
>I hope this lasts<br>I'm falling hard for you  
>I say "Let's take a chance"<br>Take it while we can  
>I know you feel it too<p>

I'm falling fast  
>I'm falling fast<p>

She kept singing and I could feel my eyes start to water. _She's singing about me? _

_It doesn't matter what we do  
>You make everything seem brighter<br>I never knew I needed you  
>Like a sad song needs a sea of lighters<em>

What is it I'm feeling?  
>'Cause I can't let it go<br>If seeing is believing  
>I already know<p>

I'm falling fast God  
>I hope this lasts<br>'Cause I'm falling hard for you  
>I say "Let's take a chance"<br>Take it while we can  
>'Cause I know you feel it too<p>

I'm falling fast  
>I'm falling fast<p>

I just stood there looking at her. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She has the most perfect personality and now she is singing a song about me. She's perfect. She's all I ever wanted.

_I hope you know  
>I hope it lasts<br>I'm falling hard, I'm falling fast  
>We can go, no holding back<br>_

I made my way over to her, and when she realized I was standing in front of me, she blushed, but I nodded, making her continue. She looked me in the eyes while she continued singing.

_I hope you know  
>I hope it lasts<br>I'm falling hard, I'm falling fast  
>We can go, no holding back<em>

_I'm falling fast  
>I hope this lasts<br>I'm falling hard for you  
>I say "Let's take a chance"<br>Take it while we can  
>I know you feel it too<em>

I'm falling fast  
>I'm falling fast<p>

When she was done playing, she just looked at me, and I took the guitar from her hands, sitting it down on the ground and straddled her on the couch, kissing her deeply, softly and with so much emotion. When we eased out of the kiss, I looked her in the eyes with tears in my own. "That was beautiful.. I can't even.." And then a tear fell, and Arizona brushed it away.

She looked me deep in the eyes and said "I meant every single word.." And kissed me softly on the lips. "Let's take a chance" She whispered when we parted.

"I'm so ready to take a chance on you" I whispered, as I kissed her again. Just then Addison and Teddy came in the door.

"Wow wow wow, I think I saw enough lady loving yesterday, don't you think?" Addie teased.

"Shut up" I said, leaning down to kiss Arizona softly again, and then sitting down beside her, holding her hand.

Addison looked at me with a puzzled look. "Have you been crying, Callie?"

Almost instantly I scoffed, "No! Why would I be crying?" And then everyone laughed.

"Sooo.." Teddy started. "What are the plans for today? Beach? Sightseeing? Pool?"

"Actually.." I said, looking at Addison, who knew what was happening today. "The hotel has a reception as it is Saturday today. I was wondering if we could all hang by the pool a little and then at 6 pm we will all go to the reception?"

"Yes!" Arizona and Teddy said in unison.

Addison smirked at me. "And just who would happen to be hosting the reception, dear Callie?"

I blushed and mumbled, "My dad"

"What? I didn't catch that." Arizona said, smiling.

"My dad's hosting.." I said, blushing.

Arizona looked scared. "Uhm.. Okay.. I guess I could meet him?" She said, smiling again.

I looked at her in disbelief. "You really want to meet my dad?"

"Of course I want to meet your dad. I want to meet all of your family eventually, why not start with your dad?"

I kissed her on the lips. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I punctuated each 'thank you' with a kiss, and she just giggled at me.

"Never thank me for wanting to make you happy" She said, kissing me on the cheek.

_This woman.. is perfect._

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

I went back to my room to change into my bikini, as Teddy and Addison already did. I couldn't stop thinking about Callie, even though I just saw her a minute ago. I picked up my phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" Came the sweet voice of my mom.

"Hi, mom. It's Arizona" I said, smiling.

"Arizona, dear! How are you? Is it great in Spain?"

"It's amazing mom. Just.. perfect" I said with a dreamy sigh.

"Okay, spill it. I know you didn't just call because you wanted to have a chat. And that sigh you just made? Tell your old mother" She said in a serious tone, making me giggle.

"I met her mom.." I said, smiling.

"Met who?" She asked confused.

"The one, mom.. I have met the one." I said, smiling like a fool.

"Oh my god Zona, I'm so happy for you! What's her name? How does she look? What is she like?"

"Stop playing twenty questions mom! Her name is Callie Torres. She's the most beautiful woman I have ever met. She has this caramel skin.. She's a Latina. She has long, raven hair, and the most beautiful brown eyes. And her body.. wow. But I'm not going to talk about her body with my mom, that's just.. wrong. She has the most amazing laugh, mom. She treats me like a princess and she can read me like a book. She can tell if something's wrong, and I even told her about Tim, mom. I have never told anyone about Tim.. Every time she kisses me, it's like I'm alive. She makes me really happy mom. And before you say anything... I met her on the plane to Malaga, but we are staying at the same hotel, and we are together all the time and.. mom.. I think I love her.. And I have met her 4 days ago! I can't-"

"Breathe honey" My mom chuckled at me. "She seems to be really important to you. She sounds like a great woman, and if you like her, then so do we. Who cares if you just met her 4 days ago? What matters is that she makes you happy. This is love at first sight, and I am so happy for you. She sounds like a great woman. I would really like to meet her or talk to her soon. We could skype sometime!" My mom says excitedly.

"Thank you so much mom. Yea, we could skype tomorrow or something?"

"Of course dear. I can't wait. Just text me when you're ready." She said, and I could practically hear her smile through the phone.

"I will. Love you mom, bye."

"I love you too honey, bye."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 3: So.. How soon will Arizona tell Callie that she loves her? Will Callie freak out our does she feel the same way? **

**A/N 4: The song in this chapter is Avril Lavigne - Falling Fast. I love this song SO much, and it reminded me of Calzona, so I thought, why not include it in this story? **


	13. Carlos

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been uploading these last couple of days, I just haven't had the time. **

**A/N 2: All the outfits I have been describing and will be describing, is dresses I have seen our girls in, either on the internet or on the show. **

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

After we retreated from the pool, I told the girls what kind of clothes to wear and some small details about the reception and telling Arizona not to tell my father that we haven't known each other for that long, because he would think it was absurd. Addie and I went back to our room to shower, putting some makeup on and do our hair, and now we're helping each other pick clothes to wear.

"Cal! I have no dresses. I can't go to the reception. I have nothing!" She whined at me.

"Addie, you literally have one suitcase _full _of dresses. Shut up and let me help you pick something." I said annoyed to her. I don't know anyone who has as many dresses as Addison.

"This one! Why haven't you already put this on?" I asked, handing her a white dress.

"It's kind of boring, Callie.. What about the green one?" She asked, suddenly excited.

"Addie, trust me. You can put any dress on, and it would _not_ be boring. But no, not the green one. The green one is for clubbing, not for a hotel reception. You look amazing in the white one."

"Okay, I have an idea how to pick." She said, putting her hands on my shoulders. "Which dress would you rather do me in?"

I laughed at her. "You _really _enjoy having a gay best friend, don't you?" I asked, to which she nodded. "I wouldn't do you in any of them. You're my best friend. Trust me, you look hot in the green one, but you look _stunning_ in the white one. Would you pretty please pick that one for me?" I asked her, batting my eyelashes.

"I hate you sometimes" She grumbled and started to throw on the white dress. "You and your Latina charm.." When she had the dress on she smiled at the reflection in the mirror. It was a white dress which was tight on the upper body, but showing to cleavage. There was a belt at the waist and the bottom of the dress were a little more loose and went down to mid thigh. She turned to look at me. "Happy?"

"Thrilled" I grinned at her. "Now, come to my room, we have to pick a dress for me. Chop chop!" I yelled as I walked out the door.

When she came into my room I said, "Okay, so I have two choices. The black one-shoulder dress, or the black and white short dress. What do you think?"

"Definitely the black one-shoulder dress. You look _hot_ in that." She said, grinning at me.

"Why thank you Addison, but I already have a date tonight" I said winking at her as a put on my dress. It was a one-shoulder black dress which sat tight all the way down and stopped just above the knees.

"And I don't plan on splitting up you and your little perky girlfriend"

I looked at her with a puzzled look. "Addison. I met her four days ago, she's not my girlfriend."

"But, you want her to be, right?" She said seriously.

I sighed dreamily and turned to look at myself in the mirror taking in the sight of my dress. "More than I ever wanted anything.."

"I love how happy she makes you Callie" Addie said and came up to wrap me in a hug. "Hey, I forgot to ask you something" She said when she pulled away. "Were you really crying this morning?"

I blushed immediately. "Uhm.. Yes. I woke because I could feel the bed shifting, and then I heard the strings of your guitar. I walked out in the living room quietly and heard her singing a song about how she's falling fast and she's falling hard, and I knew she was singing about me.. I got emotional and walked up to her, and she sang _to _me. After our.. funny business.. before we fell asleep we talked about something on the date and then I told her I couldn't say those three words yet, but that I _was _falling in love with her. When she sang to me, all I wanted to do was say to her that I love her, because she made me love her right in that moment. I don't want to tell her, because I'm afraid I'm going to freak her out, because I have known her for four days.."

"Wow Callie. That was quite a ramble" She said, smiling at me. "If you want to be with the girl, be with her. Maybe you should wait to say you love her, until you guys are a thing. You just started dating the other day. But if you love her, show her. You don't have to tell her yet, you can just show her. Treat her like a little perky princess!"

I just laughed at her and hugged her again. "Thanks Addie" I said, and looked at the watch. "Shit, we have to be over there in two minutes. Stiletto time!" I said and she ran out the door of my bedroom. When we were ready we walked out the door and went to Teddy and Arizona's room. When we knocked on the door Teddy opened the door, looking really good. She had a light yellow dress on, which was tight on the upper body and loose at the bottom.

"You look amazing Teds!" Addie said and hugged Teddy. I hugged her as well.

"You look really good Teddy"

"You too Callie, just don't tell Arizona I said that. Jealousy is a green eyed monster." She laughed.

I laughed along with her and Addie joined us. "I will try to remember that".

We small talked a bit, and after a minute or so, Arizona came walking out, looking as beautiful as ever. Her hair was straightened and she had a long marine blue dress on. The dress was low cut and loose at the top, a little tight at the hips and then loose again. She looked amazing.

"Wow.. You look beautiful, Arizona" I said, looking her in the eyes. She blushed and popped the dimples.

"Okay, so I get 'you look good' and she gets ogling and 'you look beautiful'?" Teddy said, to which we all laughed.

Arizona came up to me and leaned in to give me a kiss. Just before our lips met she whispered, "You look stunning, Calliope" and then her lips met mine in a soft kiss. After a few moments we parted and she looked at me lovingly. When we turned to look at Addison and Teddy they just stood smiling at us. "What is it?" Arizona asked.

"You guys are just too cute. Go steady already!" Addison said, still smiling. Arizona looked shocked over the comment but when she looked at me and looked me in the eyes she smiled widely again and leaned in to peck my lips softly.

"Okay, let's go! I'm ready to get some drinks" Teddy said excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

Today I have been thinking a _lot_ of how it would be to have Callie as my girlfriend, and I have come to the conclusion, that it would make me the happiest woman alive. So when Addison said we should go steady, it came as a shock because I thought I was the only one thinking about it almost all the time.

When we came down to the reception, there was a perfect amount of people. Not too many and not too few. There was a stage with instruments lined up, where I guess there will be a band playing later on. There was tables for four, five, six and eight lined up all over the room, except in front of the scene, there was a dance floor. We found a table for five, because Callie's father will be meeting up with us sometime this evening. When we reached our table Callie decided to be chivalrous again and took out my chair for me to sit on. I blushed and sat down and Callie sat beside me, putting a hand on my thigh and I placed my hand over hers. A Hispanic man appeared on the stage and when I saw Callie smiling, I could tell that it was her dad. "Hello everyone! I'm Carlos Torres, the owner of this lovely hotel. I will be hosting this reception tonight, and I am looking forward to it. We have hired a band to play lots of songs, we have a dance floor and a bar, but before the whole party starts, we will be having dinner. I myself am glad that I don't have to sit alone this evening - like I have the most receptions - as I have my lovely daughter on vacation here." He said, and Callie smiled even wider. "I hope you will enjoy the dinner, and I will return to the stage afterwards." And then everybody clapped as he hopped down the stage.

Ten minutes passed with small talk and eating, and suddenly Callie squealed. _So much for being badass, Calliope._ I saw her dad come over to us, and Callie stood up to wrap him in a huge hug. "It's so good to see you daddy." She said as they parted.

"It's good to see you too, Calliope." He looked down at Teddy, Addison and I. "Hello Addison" He said, as she stood up to wrap him in a hug as well.

"Hello Carlos. It's good to see you again." Addison said.

"Likewise my dear" He answered. "Calliope, why don't you introduce me to your new friends?" Carlos said, sitting down at the end of the table.

Callie looked nervous. "Uhm.. Yea. This is Teddy Altman" She said, gesturing toward Teddy. "She's Addison's good friend from Seattle, she's a surgeon as well."

"How nice. Do you work at SGMW as well then?" He asked.

Teddy looked nervous, which shocked me because the girl actually has no filter. "Uhm, no sir. I work at Seattle Press. But I would love to work a SGMW. It has been my dream for quite some time."

Callie looked at me and smiled as she took my hand over the table. "And this dad, is Arizona Robbins. My uhm.." she trailed of and I could have sworn she was going to say 'girlfriend'.

"Callie's girlfriend" Addison said.

"Addie!" Callie hissed at her. "She's not my girlfriend, dad. Yet.." She trailed of, looking at me and smiled. "Arizona and I are dating, daddy." She said to her father, and he smiled at her. He really learned to cope with her being gay.

"I'm so happy for you Calliope. You deserve the best, and Arizona seems to be."

"You haven't even talked to her yet, daddy." Callie smiled at him.

He put his hand on her arm and said, "Anyone who can make my little girl smile like that, is the best." And I could see tears starting to well in her eyes. "So, Arizona." He said, looking at me. "Tell me about yourself."

I smiled at him. "Okay, well.. I'm a pediatric surgeon at Seattle Press, but it is my dream as well to work at SGMW. My father, Colonel Daniel Robbins and my mom, Barbara Robbins live in Montana ever since my father retired from the marines... What do you wanna know? I don't usually talk about myself, I'm not good at this kind of thing" I said, smiling. Trying to charm my way to his heart with my dimples.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" He said, trying to look stern, but there was a small smile appearing.

"Daddy.." Callie warned.

"No, it's okay Calliope." I said to her, putting my hand on her arm. "I haven't actually been dating Calliope in that long, but I already feel like this could actually lead to something. She treats me like a princess and when she looks at me, it's like the whole world fades away." I said, shifting my eyes to look at her. "She makes me the happiest woman alive, and when she's away from me, I miss her so much. Even if it's just five minutes. She is the most caring, accepting and beautiful person I have ever met, and I feel like I can't live without her. I don't _want _to live without her." I shifted my eyes to look at Carlos again. "She is my everything right now, and I hope she will be for a very long time. As long as she will have me." When I looked at Callie I saw she had tears in her eyes, and Carlos looked like he was speechless.

"I'm glad to hear that, Arizona." He said, smiling at me.

When I looked over at Callie, she looked at me with loving eyes. I smiled at her, and then her hand came up to cup my cheek, and she pulled me in to meet her in a soft kiss. When we parted our foreheads came to rest against each other.

"Well, that calls for some drinks!" Addison said, making all of us laugh.

"I'm going to the restroom, buy something for me." Teddy said.

Addison looked at Callie. "Cal, can you help me with the drinks?"

Callie looked at me and asked, "Will you be okay here?" to which I nodded and Callie stood up to help Addie. When they were out of earshot, Carlos turned towards me.

"You love my daughter, don't you?" He asked, looking me straight in the eyes.

I was shocked but answered honestly. "I do. I really do. I know I haven't been dating her for that long, Mr. Torres, but I really love her."

"She loves you too, you know. I can see it in her eyes. You maybe haven't told each other those three words, but it is written all over your faces. And don't call me Mr. Torres, call me Carlos, dear." He said, making me smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

To see my father and Arizona hitting it off so well made me even happier than I already was. I never thought anyone would get my fathers approval, but Arizona did. The woman who made me the happiest woman ever got approved...

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Arizona asked, putting her hand on my thigh.

I smiled at her, "I'm just thinking about how happy you make me." I said to her, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

She smiled brightly at me, popping the dimples. "Oooh, I love this song!" She exclaimed when Chris Browns 'With you' started playing. "Wanna dance?" She asked sweetly.

"I would love to" I said, smiling at her.

We moved to the dance floor, my arms around her waist, hers around my neck and she looked me straight in the eyes while we both sang along to the lyrics, swaying from side to side. As the second chorus came along our lips met in a slow, soft kiss. When we parted we just looked each other in the eyes again. When the bridge came along, I looked at her seriously and sang, "And I, will never try to deny, that you're my whole life, 'Cause if you ever let me go, I would die." When I saw she had tears in her eyes I leaned in to hug her closer, while we still swayed.

As the song came to an end, we both spoke at the same time, "I..-" And we grinned at each other.

"You go first." I told her sweetly.

"I just have something to ask you.." She said, blushing.

"Ask away." I said, looking her straight in the eyes.

She smiled at me sweetly. "Can we go somewhere more private?" She asked, looking nervous.

"Of course, babe" I said, grinning widely at her. We made our way out of the mass of people and came down to the lobby and sat down on a couch. "You were saying?" I asked her, laying my hand on her thigh and looking her straight in the eyes.

"Okay so... I know we have only been on two dates, and we have only known each other for four days.. But Callie, I like you _so_ much. I can't even begin to describe how much. I think you already know how much I like you, after the speech to your father today.. And I meant it all. I can't live without you in my life anymore. I know this is extremely fast, and Teddy and Addison will probably tease us by using the whole U-hauling thing, but... Would you like to.. be mine?" She asked me, popping the dimples and looking me straight in the eyes.

I could feel tears well in my eyes of happiness. "Are you asking me if I want to go steady with you?" I teased her.

She laughed and said, "Uhm, yes.. Will you go steady with me, Calliope Torres, and make me the happiest woman alive?"

"More than I have ever wanted anything before. Yes. Yes, yes, yes!" I said, and leaned over to pull her in to a passionate kiss. When her tongue came out to wipe across my bottom lip, I let out a small moan and quickly I remembered where we were, and pulled away. She pouted and I laughed at her. "Let's go get our purses and go up to one of the rooms. I would like to show my girlfriend just how much I like her." I said to her, and immediately her pout turned to a smile. We went in to pick up our purses, and when we did, Addison and Teddy smirked at us. "We will retreat to one of the rooms. You guys enjoy yourselves." I said, grinning.

"I'm sure _you_ will.." Teddy said, still smirking.

"Yea well, I want to enjoy my evening with my girlfriend. So don't come up to our room, Teddy. Go to Callie and Addison's!" Arizona said, turned around and left with Addison, Teddy and I still looking at her.

"Did she just say-" Addison started.

"Yup" Teddy interrupted. I grinned at them and went to find my girlfriend. _That word will never get old._

When I reached her, she was waiting on the elevator. I came up to her from behind and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Why don't we take a bath and relax a little? Light some candles and enjoy our evening?"

She turned around in my arms and leaned in to me, hugging me tight. "I'd like that" she said and placed a kiss on my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 3: The next chapter will be a part 2 of this evening with the bath and all kinds of fluff. **


	14. The Robbins

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating the last couple of days, but I have actually been ill since Saturday. I plan to update soon again, but I have a question to you all, which have to be answered before I continue this. It will be at the end of the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

Callie and I went up to my hotel room to take a bath after I made her my girlfriend, but as soon as we walked in the door, we got a little distracted. Callie quickly pinned me to the door and started kissing me softly. Her lips moved perfectly against mine, and I couldn't help but let my tongue graze her bottom lip. She moaned and parted her lips, granting me access. Our tongues met in a soft dance, which never heated. It was the most emotional kiss I have ever been engaged in, and I loved every second of it. Our lips parted, and she leaned her forehead against mine.

"Wow", she breathed out, and I started giggling. "Why don't you go fill the tub, and I will be there in a minute with some wine?"

I smiled widely at her. "Sounds great." I said as I leaned in to give her lips a soft peck, and then she left for the kitchen.

I hurried into the bedroom, turned on my iPod on the dock, drew a bath with my lavender bubbles and lit some candles before I quickly took off my dress and sat down in the tub, waiting for Callie.

Suddenly I could hear footsteps outside the bathroom door, and I snapped my head over to the door. Callie came in with the wine and two wineglasses. When she saw me in the tub, her jaw dropped to the floor and I couldn't help but smirk at her reaction. "You're going to join me or are you just going to stand there all evening?" I teased her.

"Oh, I will definitely join you" She said and placed the wine and the glasses on the little table by the tub. She took off her dress, and I could feel my mouth starting to water. When she took off her bra, I let out a little groan at the view, and she definitely heard, because her eyes snapped up to meet mine, and she had a smirk on her lips. She took off her panties and got in the tub behind me. With her legs wrapped around me, she poured us some wine and I accepted a glass. I took a sip and placed it on the table again. She wrapped both of her arms around my waist and placed her chin on my shoulder. "We should do this every day for the rest of our lives.." She said, sighing dreamily.

"Oh, you're already making plans to propose?" I teased her.

"Ha ha.. You know what I mean."

"What if I don't? Tell me Calliope." I said sweetly to her and turned my head around to look in her brown orbs.

"I'm just saying... God, I don't even know what I'm saying. We met four days ago, but I can't even begin to tell what you do to me. You treat me so good. You actually got my fathers approval, which is hard to get. When you look at me with those blue eyes, I get all tingly. As it is now, I want to be with you forever. I want you to be my last. _That _is what I'm saying." Callie said, and I could feel a single tear rolling down my cheek. I leaned in to kiss her lips softly.

"I don't even know what to say, Calliope.." I whispered after we parted. "The feelings are mutual, you know.. If you were my forever, I wouldn't have any problems with that" I said, and she leaned in to kiss me again. After we parted, I turned my head again and pressed my back into her front, relaxing into her body.

She started caressing my stomach, tracing random patterns over it with her fingertips. Suddenly a new song started playing on my iPod, and Callie started laughing out loud. "Seriously, Arizona? "Let's get it on"? You have got to be kidding me. Why do you have that song on your iPod?"

"What? It's good!" I said, chuckling.

"Yea, if you want to seduce someone" She said, laughing again.

I wiggled my way out of her arms and turned around in the tub. I shuffled closer to her and sat in her lap. "What if that was my plan all along?" I husked at her.

"Well then I only have to say.. 'Let's get it on', baby" She whispered at me.

I leaned in to kiss her, and I thrust my tongue into her mouth immediately. She moaned and moved her hands down to my ass and pinched it roughly. She started to move up her hips to let me grind down on her, but I wanted more. I moved about an inch away from her, my lips never leaving hers. My right hand traveled down from her hair to her breasts, pinching roughly at each nipple before it moved south until it was cupping her mound. I added more pressure to her sex, and she threw her head back in pleasure, her mouth now leaving mine. "God, Arizona.."

I smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her again. I let my middle finger slide through her sex before coming up to circle her clit. "Ari... Please.." She begged. I immediately thrust two fingers into her without warning, and she cried out in pleasure. As I thrust in and out of her, the water in the tub fell over the edge, landing on the floor. But we couldn't care less, at least _I_ couldn't. All I was thinking about, was pleasuring the woman I love. My thumb came up to put pressure on her clit, and she closed her eyes. "I'm so close.." she panted.

"Open your eyes, Calliope" I demanded, wanting to be able to look her in the eyes when she climaxes. She opened her eyes, and looked straight into mine. I curled my fingers inside her, hitting her soft spot.

"ARI- Oh-my-god! Yes." She screamed as she came. I moved my mouth to kiss her deeply, as she came down from her high.

As her breathing returned to normal I pulled out of her, sitting on her lap again. She kissed me softly, neither of us bothering to let the kiss heat up. When we eased out of the kiss, she looked at me lovingly. "You know, we have all night. You wanna watch a movie, cuddle on the bed? Then _afterwards_ we can continue this.."she smirked at me.

"I'd love to" I grinned at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

After changing into some panties and oversized t-shirts, we moved to the bed to watch a movie. Of course it was Arizona who was picking the movie, so she chose Tangled.. Of all movies, she chose a Disney movie. It wasn't surprising though. But then again, it _is _the best Disney movie.

I laid on the bed with my head on the pillows, watching Arizona put the movie on. She makes me proud. I'm proud to have an amazing girlfriend like Arizona. A woman who I actually _love.._ I never thought I could say I loved someone again after Erica left me. I swore to never love someone again, but here I am, loving a woman I met four days ago, and it's killing me, that I can't tell her already.. I didn't realize Arizona turning around and looking at me.

"Are you okay honey?" She said, coming back to lay on the bed beside me, cuddling into my side and laying her head on my shoulder.

"Yea, I'm okay" I said, kissing the top of her head.

"You sure?" She asked me, sounding concerned. "You just had a.. look.. on your face. What were you thinking about?"

"You. I'm just so proud to call you my girlfriend" I told her honestly.

"Really?" She said, looking up at me, popping the dimples.

I smiled at her. "Really."

"Okay then.. you won't be scared to skype with my mom with me tomorrow? I uhm.. I told her about you, kind of. Today, actually.. And she wants to meet you, but since we're in Spain and she's in Montana, she asked to skype with us." Arizona rambled, which made me laugh.

"Honey, breathe" I teased her. "I would love to skype with your mom" I said, kissing her forehead.

"Awesome" She said, smiling at me and laying down on my shoulder again.

Halfway through the movie I realized that I haven't been listening or watching the movie at all. I glanced at my gorgeous blonde beside me, and realized that she was watching me. "What?" I asked her, smiling.

"Nothing.. You're just beautiful" She grinned at me. I returned her smile and leaned over to kiss her, which quickly turned to a heavy make out session, and soon she was straddling me but I quickly spun us around and pinned her to the bed. I plunged my tongue into her mouth and placed my right leg between her legs and she immediately started grinding down on it. She reached out to take off my t-shirt, when suddenly her iPad started beeping.

"UGH" she groaned and I laughed as she reached for it. "Uhm.. It's my mom. She's calling me on Skype.." She looked towards me, as if asking if it was okay.

"Just pick it up honey" I whispered, laying my head on her stomach.

Arizona picked it up. "Hey mom, what's up?"

"Hi Zona!" I could hear a perky woman's voice. _Yup, definitely a Robbins. _"You just didn't write me to tell if you and Callie was going to skype with me tomorrow. I just got curious."

"Mom, I actually had to ask her first, you know. I can't just throw a iPad in her face and tell her to talk to you" Arizona said, rolling her eyes, and I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Ooh, are you with her right now?" She asked, excited.

"Yes mom, she's with me." She looked down at me. "Come up here, Calliope." And I crawled up towards her along her body, making her chuckle, and placed a kiss on her cheek before I sat down beside her, laying my hand on her thigh. A grayish blonde woman with blue eyes and dimples looked into the camera.

"Hey Mrs. Robbins! I'm Callie." I said, smiling.

"Oh no dear, you call me Barbara. Zona, she's beautiful!" She said, making me blush.

"Told you so" Arizona answered and looked at me with her dimples out on full force.

"You two are too cute!" Barbara exclaimed, making me chuckle.

"Mom.." Arizona warned while blushing. "Actually, we just got official today.. I know it's fast mom bu-"

"My baby has a girlfriend!" Barbara exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you two! Who cared it's been what? Four days? Love is love." Barbara said, making me drop my jaw. _Did Arizona say she loves me to her earlier today?_ I looked at Arizona and she blushed. I went to kiss her on her cheek, making her blush even more. "Aww" Barbara said, making me chuckle again. "Now Callie, tell me a little something about yourself!"

"Uhm, okay.. I think you probably already know my name is Callie Torres. I'm originally from Miami, but I live in Seattle and I am working at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital as an orthopedic surgeon. My family are still living in Miami though." I said, wondering what else to tell her.

"Wow, you're a surgeon too? And how come you girls have never met? You both live in Seattle!" She asked.

"Well, I don't know either. We even go to the same bar sometimes. But I would definitely have noticed if I had seen Arizona. She's not forgettable you know" I said, winking at Arizona who chuckled in response.

Arizona leaned in to whisper into my ear, "You're not quite forgettable either, babe" and kissed me softly on the lips afterwards, making me blush because Barbara could see us.

"Aw, I wish I was able to come to Spain and meet you!" Barbara exclaimed. Arizona knew I was able to get her out here without any problems, but when she looked at me, I could see it was a no.

"Yea, it could have been fun, Barbara. But we will me home in about 3 weeks, we could meet up then!" I said, trying to get out of getting her to Spain.

"I would love to honey!" She said, making my eyes go wide at the nickname.

"Mom, where's daddy?" Arizona asked.

"DANIEL!" Barbara screamed, startling us.

We could hear some rustling behind her. "What is it?" Came a stern male voice in the background. When a tall, muscular man came into the picture a smile instantly took over his face. "Zona, baby! How are you? And who is this lovely lady by your side?" He said, making both of us blush.

"Hi daddy! I'm perfect." She said, smiling at me. She looked down to the iPad again. "Daddy, this is Callie Torres. My girlfriend." She said, looking frightened. He kept smiling, which surprised me very much.

"How great my dear. I'm happy for you. She seems great."

"W-what? You haven't even spoken to her? I was with Joanne for half a year before you met her, and you didn't like her, but you like Callie just by looking at her?" Arizona asked, smiling but shocked.

"I could tell you didn't love Joanne. But I can tell that Callie makes you smile very much. And everyone who is able to put that smile on my little baby's face is approved. I would like to meet Callie when you come back, though."

"No problem, Mr. Robbins" I said with a big smile.

"Please dear, just call me Daniel" He said, winking at me.

"Now, mom, dad... This has been fun, but you were kind of interrupting some alone time, and I would like to enjoy the evening with my beautiful girlfriend before our best friends breaks in"

"Zona... Don't do anything you would regret." Daniel said.

"What? We're watching a movie!" She exclaimed, turning the camera to the movie. "Besides that's too late to say to a 27 year old" She said, winking. "And! She _is_ my girlfriend, you know. I won't regret it!"

"Honey, stop talking." I said, blushing at her.

"What? You weren't exactly discreet an hour a-" I cut her off my holding my hand over her mouth, making the Robbins laugh. "Okay so! Bye mom, bye dad. Talk to you soon!"

"Bye Daniel, bye Barbara." I said, waving at them.

"Bye ladies! Love you Zona" Daniel said, turning around and leaving.

"Bye Callie. Bye Zona, love you." Barbara said, smiling.

"Love you too" Arizona said and cut off the call. When she turned towards me, I was grinning like an idiot. "What?"

"I love your parents!" I said, kissing her softly on the lips.

Arizona looked at me with the brightest smile ever. "You do?"

"I do. They are amazing! I was actually waiting for the whole 'If you hurt my daughter I will break your face' speech from you dad. He surprised me."

"Normally he actually uses that speech. I don't know what happened. Maybe he realized there's no one more perfect for their daughter" She said, winking at me. "Now, I said to my dad we were going to enjoy this evening together" She said, pulling me on top of her.

I cocked my brow at her. "Actually, according to you, we were going to watch a movie"

"Yea, honey. If you're going to be my girlfriend forever, you have to learn to read between the lines." She said, leaning up to kiss me passionately.

When we pulled away, I looked at her. "I will definitely learn to live with that, my dear" I said, grinning at her, and starting to kiss her softly. Our lips moved against each others gently until I had enough and plunged my tongue into her mouth, making her moan. I grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head, so ready to make her scream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Soo.. The big question! Should I make a small time jump, to get them about a week into their relationship to make it more "in love"-ish, or should I continue from here? The big "I love you's" would have to be in the time jump, because it's a little too early in my opinion if there isn't a time jump! Review!**


	15. Girl's night: Part 1

**A/N: Soo.. As not one of you said no to time-jump, I decided to go with a small one at first. I have jumped to their fourth week of vacation, and there is about three more days for them, when they wake up in the morning. As I haven't been able to update due to illness, I made this chapter longer. There is a little information at the end of the story about the next couple of chapters!**

**A/N 2: Thank you SO much for all your reviews. A special thanks to AZsgirl and Calzonafan123 for reviewing almost every time. It means a lot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

I awoke because of the sun rays blaring through the window and started groaning. I looked at the watch, realizing it was 9 am, and tried to go to sleep again. As I kept stirring, trying to go to sleep again, I could feel arms pulling me harder against a soft body, which made me smile. I looked down to see Arizona sound asleep. The heavy breathing made me realize that she was in a _really_ deep sleep, so I just couldn't wake her. I just laid looking at her, proud of calling her my girlfriend. She looked so peaceful sleeping; her face relaxing, her mouth slightly opened – which should not be sexy at all, but she pulls it off – her hair was messy and sometimes she smiles in her sleep, maybe because of a dream. I couldn't help but watching her. I looked at the watch again, and realized I have been watching my miraculously stunning girlfriend for 15 minutes, and decided to wake her. I started by kissing on her right cheek, then her left. I pulled back and she was smiling wide. I pulled in to kiss her softly on her lips, which made her stir.

"Mmm" she moaned as she awoke from her sleep. She had her eyes closed still. "I think I should be woken up this way every day for the rest of my life." She said and opened her eyes.

"I think we can work on that" I said, winking at her.

"Calliope... Did you watch me in my sleep again?" She said, trying to sound serious.

"Uhm.. Nope, not at all."

"Liar! How long?" She grinned.

"Only 15 minutes. You just look so peaceful when you sleep. So beautiful" I said, blushing.

"Honey, I _am_ peaceful when I sleep."

"_And _beautiful." I said, winking at her.

"Yea yea yea, what evs" She said, rolling on top of me. "Good morning, beautiful" She said, leaning down to capture my lips in a soft good morning kiss. I couldn't help but tease her and let my tongue run along her bottom lip, making her moan and part her lips. Our tongues began a soft battle of dominance. When oxygen became an issue, we pulled away; Arizona resting her forehead on mine.

"Good morning, gorgeous" I replied, leaning up to softly peck her lips as the doors burst open, making me groan. In walked Addison and Teddy.

"So, we have been in Spain nearly four weeks, ladies... But still, I have caught you in action more than once a day. You need to stop all the lovey dovey romance thing." Addison said, as Arizona rolled off of me, and cuddled into my side.

"Don't want to" Arizona whined, and tightened her grip around my waist, making me smile but also making both of our friends roll their eyes.

"Okay listen, the four of us are going out tonight, because then you two won't be sitting in here all day, either watching a movie or going at it like bunnies. We are going out. You have no choice. And you will both dress up. We are going out to eat, and then we are hitting a club, comprende?" Teddy said, making Arizona giggle.

"Sir, yes sir" Arizona said. "Now get out of here. If I can't be alone with my girlfriend tonight, I have to be _now_." Arizona winked at them.

"Oh my god.. You two are just insatiable." Addison laughed.

"When you're with someone you lo- like so much, it doesn't matter" Arizona grinned. And I totally heard the slip. _Was she going to say love? _

"Okay, okay. Just be quiet!" Teddy yelled as she walked out of the room.

"Not a chance!" I yelled and grabbed Arizona and pulled her on top of me. Addison was still in the room, watching us share a loving look, before Arizona leaned down and kissed me softly.

"SO! I'm leaving now!" Addison exclaimed and left by closing the door quickly, making both of us laugh.

"And I'm going to take a shower, see you in 20" Arizona said, trying to get off of me.

I yanked her back by her arm and looked her seriously in her eyes. "Nope. You're not taking a shower. You just said you wanted to be alone with me now, and I can't be flustered all day because of you." She leaned down to peck me softly on the lips and stood up.

"Sorry, taking a shower, babe." She said, winking at me.

When the bathroom door closed I quickly got up and went after her, mumbling, "Not without me.."

When I opened the door, she was already in the shower. I took off my clothes and got in the shower as well, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind. "What took you so long?" She said. I smirked and leaned over to kiss her on the neck. She moaned and tilted her head to the side, giving me more access. She turned around quickly and pinned me to the wall. She leaned in and kissed me passionately, her hands coming up to massage my breasts, making me moan.

"Arizona, please" I moaned out. She looked up at me and smirked, which could only mean one thing. _She's going to tease me.._ "No, don't! Don't tease me. Please." I begged her.

"What makes you think I'm going to tease you?" She said, letting her hand trail from my breast, all the way down to my core. She started running two fingers up and down my slit without coming in contact with my clit.

"You.. Just.. Please just fuck me Arizona.." I moaned. Her fingers came in contact with my clit now, pinching it between two fingers hard, making me scream loudly. "I'm begging you, Arizona.." I whined, which made her thrust two fingers hard into me. "YES!" I screamed.

"I love it when I make you scream" She husked as she kept thrusting hard into me, making me moan every time she thrust in. She began trailing kisses all the way down my body until she came face to face with my sex.

She took my clit between her lips and started sucking it hard into her mouth. "Fuck! Arizona.. God." She grabbed my right leg and placed it over her shoulder, making it possible to thrust even deeper into me. "Oh my god.. Yes! Faster, Zona!" I yelled in a moan. She started thrusting faster, harder and even deeper into me, making me scream, "I'm so close! OH!"

She pushed a third finger into me and curled them, hitting my g-spot, making me scream even more. "FUCK! ZONAAAA" I screamed as loud as I could. She kept thrusting hard and deep into me as I came down from my high, until I couldn't take it anymore, and I made her pull out of me. As she pulled her body away from mine, I slid down the wall because my legs couldn't hold me up anymore. Arizona turned off the water and straddled me, while I was still trying to catch my breath.

When I was finally able to open my eyes, she was smiling down at me. "I don't think you ever screamed that loud before." She said in a cocky tone.

"Well.. People say sex is supposed to get better each time.. They were definitely right!" I grinned lazily at her. "That was freaking amazing, Arizona. Thank you!" I said, leaning up to softly kiss her on the lips.

"You're very welcome. And thank you too." She said, grinning dreamily.

"Uhm, for what?" I asked, confused.

"For being you. I like you _so_ much. It is now absolutely impossible for me to live without you."

"You don't ever have to" I winked at her. "Now, let's get up. We have to get changed and see if Teddy and Addie are still in the room or if they left already." I laughed and Arizona quickly joined in.

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

After we changed into some shorts and tank tops, we walked into the lounging area, where we found Teddy and Addison drinking coffee and talking. As we walked in, hand in hand, Teddy glared at us.

"I told you to be _quiet_, Callie" She said, while she continued to glare at Callie.

"Yea well... I said there was no chance.. And really, you should blame it all on Arizona and her hands" Callie said, winking at Teddy.

Teddy shivered at the words, "Ugh, dude! She's like a sister to me, stop it" Teddy said, making all of us laugh. Callie and I plopped down on the larger couch, and I instantly cuddled into her side with Callie's arm around me while she was stroking my hair.

Suddenly Callie's phone rang. "It's Aria", she said, making Addie smile widely. "Hola Aria.." She said, and we all sat listening to the onesided conversation she was having with her sister. "¿Hablas en serio? That's great, mi hermana! Does papi know? Okay, see you. Adiós."

Callie looked up at Addison and smiled widely. "What is it, Cal?" Addison said, almost too eagerly.

"Aria is here! She took time off for a week and heard from my father that you and I are here, and she will be at the hotel in a matter of minutes." She said, smiling from ear to ear. She looked down at me. "I can't wait till she meets you. This is amazing.." And I couldn't help but smile up at her.

"Does she know about me, Calliope?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

She laughed at me, "Of course she knows about you, silly." She said, and leaned down to capture my lips in a soft kiss which made me smile into the kiss.

"Yea, Callie hasn't been able to shut up about you. Not once" Addie mumbled, which made Callie snap her head around to glare at Addie. "Uhm.. I mean.. Forget it." She said nervously.

"Calliopeee? Do you talk a lot about me?" I said, grinning up at her.

Callie scoffed, "What? Nooo.." I squinted my eyes at her. "Okay, maybe a little."

"It's okay honey.. I think it's sweet" I said, grinning up at her.

Teddy decided to join in on making us embarrassed and added, "Yup, and Zona talks about you a lot as well, so don't worry"

"Shut it!" I hissed at her, which made Callie laugh. I smiled at her. _She really has the most beautiful laugh._

After a moment the laughing subsided, and Callie looked down at me. "I really can't wait for you to meet her."

"I can't wait either, Calliope. If she's just half the woman as you, she will be amazing." I said, as I leaned up to kiss her on the cheek all the while she blushed.

Addison decided to speak up and said, "Uhm, Arizona.. You do realize that Callie and Aria looks almost the same, right? And they are pretty alike personality wise."

Callie scoffed, "Yea right. She is like crazy thin unlike me, and beautiful and model like. I'm just.." She trailed off, looking sad. "And she is really sarcastic all the time." She tried to cover. I looked at Addison and Teddy with a look that said that I had to talk to Callie by myself, and they quickly got out of the room.

"Calliope.." I said, but she just kept looking away from me. "Calliope, look at me" I said sternly, which made her look at me, but not in the eyes. I put a finger under her chin and made her look me in the eyes. "You, Calliope, are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Nothing can change that. And crazy thin is not attractive. You're not thick, you're perfect. You have the most amazing body, and you _know _what your body does to me. You have the most amazing personality. You care like crazy, and I love that about you. I have never felt the way I do about you." I said, and I could see a tear falling down her cheek. I quickly wiped it away as I kept looking her in the eyes. "The day I met your father, we talked when you and Addie went to get drinks. You wanna know what he asked me?" I asked, to which she nodded. "He asked me if I loved you. I had only known you for four days, but my answer was.. Yes." I could hear Callie gasp, and more tears fell down her cheeks. "Because I do Calliope. I love you. It's crazy and it's scaring me. I met you not even four weeks ago, and already the first day I met you, Teddy told me that I _loved _you. She could see it in my eyes. I refused because.. hell.. I never believed in love at first sight at all. But then you came along, and I guess... When you know, you know. And I know that I love you, Calliope. With all of my heart. I understand if you're not ready to say it back bu-" And then she cut me off by kissing me ever so softly, but only for a short moment.

"Shut up" She said as she grinned widely at me. "I love you too, you moron. I had a feeling that this was love ever since our first kiss, but I didn't know how to tell you. Then you sang that song after our second date, and then I was sure that I love you. You make me go crazy every time you look at me with those baby blues, and I am scared as hell too. These last 3 weeks I have been going crazy because I wanted to tell you, but I was scared that you weren't feeling in too. I love you _so _much, Arizona.."

I smiled at her with tears in my eyes and popped the dimples. "I can't get enough of those words" I said and leaned down until her lips were barely touching mine. "Say it again"

"I love you", She whispered. I leaned over to kiss her passionately. When my tongue came out to tease her bottom lip, the door swung open, and in walked Addison and Teddy, with Aria hot in their heels. We quickly sprung apart and wiped the tears away as we looked at each other with big smiles.

"Callie!" Aria squealed, as she made her way over to us.

"Hey Aria" Callie smiled, and wrapped her sister in a big hug. Teddy looked over at me while I still had tears in my eyes. She looked as if to ask if Callie was okay, and I nodded at her.

"Now, is this _the_ Arizona?" Aria said, winking at me.

"It sure is" I replied, grinning widely. "It's so nice to meet you Aria."

"Likewise, Arizona. I have heard so much about you! You know, this one won't shut up about you" She said as she nudged Callie with her elbow.

I laughed and said, "So I've heard"

We all sat down in the lounging area. Addison sat in one end of the big couch, Teddy in the other, and Aria in the middle. Callie and I laid on the little couch, Callie spooning me with her arm wrapped around my waist. Never have I ever been this happy in my life. _I love Calliope Torres and she loves me. _I couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

"Something funny, Arizona?" Teddy asked as she lifted one brow.

"Nope. Just happy is all." I said, and I could feel Callie hug me tightly from behind. She leaned down and kissed me on the neck.

"Oh my god, you guys are so cute!" Aria exclaimed.

"Yea? Just wait a couple of days. It's actually pretty sickening.." Addison scoffed.

Aria laughed at Addie and said, "You're just jealous Addie! My sister has finally found someone she loves and.." She quickly realized that she didn't know if Callie and Arizona had said those three words yet. "Uhm.. I mean.."

Teddy was quick to say something. "Did you just say-"

"Shut it, Teddy" Aria said, even though they didn't even know each other that well yet.

Callie started laughing, "Aria, it's okay."

Addie reacted quickly. "You guys said it?!"

"Sure did" Callie said, as she leaned down to capture my lips in a soft kiss.

"What? When? How?!" Teddy asked, and I smiled against Callie's lips.

"Actually.. Today" Callie said shyly. I was having that moment earlier, and when you guys left, Arizona made this perfect speech and told me that she loved me." She said, as she smiled down at me.

"And you cried like a baby" Aria added, to which Teddy, Addison and I laughed.

"Hey.. The woman I love more than anything told me that she loves me. That calls for tears." She said, smiling.

As the other started laughing and talking, I leaned up to whisper in her ear, "It also calls for lots and lots of love making tonight." I could hear her gulp loudly, and when I leaned back, she blushed _very _much.

"Uh-oh" Aria and Addison said in unison.

"What?" Teddy asked confused.

Addison laughed and said, "It's her 'I'm horny' look. This is not good"

Callie laughed awkwardly. "Uhm, don't worry.. nothing happening.. right now."

"Which room are you guys staying in tonight? I don't want a repeater of this morning." Teddy asked.

"Uhm.. Here I think." I said.

"Great. So the three of us will be staying in Callie and Addisons room!" Teddy exclaimed.

Aria looked on with amusing eyes. "Okay so.. Is it really that bad? And do I want to know what happened this morning?"

Addison looked at her with wide eyes. "Is it that bad? Really Aria? And no.. You don't want to know what happened this morning. Let's just say that your sister is pretty vocal.."

Aria shivered. "Okay, I don't want to hear my sister have sex tonight, I'm staying with you guys."

"Hey!" I yelled, which gained their attention. "Who said we were going to have sex?"

Teddy scoffed, "Since we came to Malaga, when did you guys _not_ have sex, Zona? And be honest with me."

"Uhm.. It was.. The day before our second date I guess.." I said and blushed.

"And that was on the third night here.. Soo.." Addie added.

"Okay!" Aria exclaimed. "Hate me all you want, but I really don't want to talk about my sisters sex life.." Aria said, to which Callie and I laughed.

After the laughing subsided, Teddy looked at her watch. "So.. It's already 3 pm.. You guys want to watch a movie before we have to get ready for dinner and hitting the club?"

Everybody was happy with watching a movie, and Callie quickly grabbed a blanket behind her, for us to cuddle under. She leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips, as she hugged me closer. "Mmm" I moaned quietly as her tongue came out to tease my bottom lip, and I granted her access.

"Hands over the blanket, Callie!" Addison exclaimed as she looked at us, which made us part and giggle.

"She's not doing anything, Addie" I said, still giggling.

"But she will.." Teddy mumbled, to which Callie started blushing, and I smiled widely at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

Teddy was right. I can't just lay with Arizona in my arms without doing anything. I knew Teddy and Addison had been awake early in the morning, so it was only a matter of time before they fell asleep. Aria had already fallen asleep, as she had traveled most of the day. As soon as both Teddy and Addison were snoring lightly, my hand which was already resting on Arizona's bare stomach under her top, started reaching higher. I could hear Arizona's breath starting to come out in shallow breaths, when my fingers finally came in contact with her nipples as I pinched them.

"Calliope.. We can't." She huskily whispered.

"Why not?" I asked, as I bit down on her earlobe and soothed it with my tongue, making her moan quietly.

"Because y-your sister and our best friends are uhm.. sitting right there." She said, completely flustered.

I smirked down at her, as she looked up at me, her eyes now a darker shade of blue. "Well you just have to be quiet then", I said as I leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. My hand traveled from her breast all the way down to the hem of her denim shorts. I expertly opened her shorts with one hand and thrust my hand into her shorts and started massaging her pantie covered sex, making her moan. "Shh.. you don't want to wake them, trust me" I said, as I winked down at her. I brought my fingers up to rub against her clit as she bit down on her lip to stifle her moan. I moved so I was now hovering over her, and pushed her panties to the side to rub directly against her core. She pulled my upper body down and pulled her hands under my shirt to dig her nails into my back. "You're so wet.." I whispered and plunged two fingers into her dripping sex to which she bit down on my shoulder. I kept thrusting in and out of her, as she began to whimper quietly.

"Please Callie.. I'm so close." She whispered in my ear. I curled my fingers inside her and hit the perfect spot. As she began moaning a little too loud, I quickly brought a pillow to her mouth as her orgasm hit her.

Suddenly I saw Teddy stirring. "Oh shit!" I whispered, and rolled off of her, pretending to watch the movie, when my fingers actually was still buried deep between my girlfriends walls as I was bringing her down from her high. I laid Arizona down in our previous position as I kept moving my fingers slowly inside her. She closed her eyes as if she was sleeping. Teddy awoke and looked over at us.

"She's sleeping?" Teddy asked.

"Yup" I answered almost too quickly. I pulled out of Arizona and regretted it immediately when I heard her whimper. _Damn it Robbins._

Luckily Teddy didn't hear it, because she turned around and watched the TV again. Arizona opened her eyes and looked up at me, grinning widely. I leaned down to whisper so quietly only the two of us could hear. "That was so fucking close.." To which she just giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

After we "watched" the movie, we all went our separate ways to get ready for dinner. Addison and Callie went to their room and Aria stayed with Teddy and I, because she wanted to get to know me better. Teddy showered first while Aria and I talked a little about our time in Spain. When Teddy were out of the shower, Aria showered in Teddy's bathroom and I showered in mine. After I was done I put on my underwear and threw on a bathrobe. As I came out from the bathroom, Aria came walking in with her hands full of dresses. "Hey cuñada" She said and threw the dresses on the bed.

"Okay, you guys seriously need to cut out all the Spanish. I mean, it's hot and all.. But I don't understand anything." I said, giggling.

Aria laughed. "Sorry, it's hard to turn it off. Soo.. You need to help me pick some clothes to wear... I get like this every time I go out."

"Oh my god.. I'm glad I'm not the only one. I think Teddy will appreciate if I don't come screaming into her room to help me." I said, laughing. "Now, let's look through some dresses."

After we looked for a dress for Aria for nearly thirty minutes we finally found a dress. _That girl has way too many dresses. _We settled with a lacy, red, long sleeved dress with glitter, which sat tight to her body all the way down to a little higher than mid-thigh. "You look beautiful, Aria" I said as I smiled at her.

"Why thank you, Arizona. Let's find you a dress now. We need to have my wonderful sister drooling." She said as she winked at me, which had me laughing. "OH THIS ONE!" She suddenly exclaimed, holding up the dress I wore on me and Callie's second date.

"Uhm, actually... You remember we talked about the second date?" I said, blushing. She smirked at me and nodded. "Yea, I wore that dress."

"Guess that explains everything that happened on that date" Aria said, as she kept looking through my dresses. "Oh my god.. Does Callie know about this dress?" Aria said with wide eyes.

"Uhm, no.. I have actually never worn it before.." I said, blushing.

"Put it on" Aria demanded. I shimmied out of my bathrobe and threw on the dress. It was a black, tight dress with thick straps over the shoulders and the dress clung to my body all the way down to a little higher than mid-thigh. It was an extremely low cut v-neck dress, with extra straps which ran over my breasts to press them a little together as if they didn't get any attention if they weren't there. If I should say so myself, I look hot.. But the dress is _really_ revealing, and after I met Callie, I didn't want to get other women's attention. "Wow, you look _hot!_ And I am straight." Aria laughed at me.

"Uhm, thank you, Aria. But don't you think it's a little slutty?" I asked her nervously.

"Nope, but I think you _will_ get laid tonight." She smirked at me.

I scoffed at her, "Even if I wore a plastic bag I would get laid tonight, honey"

She looked as if to think about it. "You're probably right. My sister is one horny mess. Now, wear the damn dress."

"Aria, I don't know.."

"TEDDY!" Aria yelled. We could hear a frustrated groan from Teddy's room.

She came walking in, in a bathrobe. "What is it A-" She cut her self off with wide eyes. "Holy mother... You look amazing, Arizona!"

"Now, tell her to wear the dress. She thinks it's too slutty" Aria said as she rolled her eyes.

"Wear the dress or I'll kick your ass, Zona." Teddy said as she glared at me.

"FINE!" I groaned as I finally gave up. "You know, you are just as stubborn as your sister" I said to Aria, to which she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Now, Teddy. Go put on the dress we picked out."Aria demanded, to which I just giggled.

Ten minutes later, Teddy came walking out in a black, long-sleeved dress which clung to her body all the way down to just above her knees. "Looking good, Teds" I winked at her.

Teddy scoffed, "I know"

After we all were finished getting ready, we head over to Callie and Addisons room to pick up the girls. Teddy knocked and out came Addison in her always _very_ expensive clothes and shoes. She was wearing a black, long sleeved dress, put it was transparent at the sleeves and lacy above her chest. The rest of it was plain black, and it clung perfectly to her body. "You look amazing, Addie" Aria said.

"Thank you, Aria. You do as well. You all do" She said as she looked around at us. Her eyes stopped on me and I could feel myself blush. _This was a bad idea with the dress.. _"I have to say, Arizona.. That is a dress Callie is going to love" She smirked at me.

"What am I going to love?" Callie asked as she came out of the door, stunning as ever. "Holy mother of..." She trailed off as she looked me up and down and dropped her jaw. I was stunned about Callie's appearance as well. She was wearing a _very _red and _very_ sexy dress. It had a round cut at the chest, which showed off a perfect amount of cleavage and it clung to her body all the way down to her upper thigh. Addison, Teddy and Aria quickly walked in the room to leave us alone. "Arizona, you look.. wow. You look amazing. Beautiful.. _Hot_." She said, her jaw still on the floor. I put my hand up to close her mouth and make her look me in the eyes instead of at my breasts.

"You look stunning, Calliope" I said, as I leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Can we just stay here? I _really_ want you right now.." Callie said, and could feel my libido kicking in almost immediately.

"Oh god I wish we could. But you know how mad the girls will be." I said, pouting. I stepped in the room and closed the door, and immediately Callie had me pinned against it, which made it impossible for the girls to see us. "Callie, what are you doing?" I said, giggling as she started kissing my neck.

"I said I wanted you right now, and if we have to leave, I need to do this now" She said as she kept kissing my neck, which made me moan.

"WE CAN HEAR YOU!" Aria screamed, to which Callie let out a frustrated groan as she pulled away from me. We walked hand in hand into the lounging area where the girls were sitting.

"Why, dear sister, did you have to come to Spain?" Callie said, pouting as she sat down on the couch and pulled me into her lap.

"Umm, because you love me and you missed me?" Aria said cockily.

Callie acted as if to think about it. "Umm, nope, that's not it" She said, and Aria's face fell quickly. "I'm kidding, Aria. I just like to be alone with my girlfriend is all" She said as she hugged me closer from behind.

"You do realize that we haven't seen each other for months, and you and Arizona have seen each other every day, all day for four weeks, right?"

"Right, sorry" Callie apologized. "Now, let's go so we can get this party started. I prefer this on drunk" Callie said, as she patted me on the legs.

"Hey, why do you always try to get me drunk?" I pouted as I stood up from her lap.

"Because you get handsy" she said, as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Okay, let's go before you two end up in the bedroom!" Teddy exclaimed to which we all laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 3: So, the next chapter obviously is the second part of girl's night. It says in the story that Aria has a week off for vacation, but the girls only have three days left of their vacation, and then Aria will leave with them to go to Seattle to spend some more time with her sister.**

**A/N 4: As no one knows what Aria looks like, I just found a dress that I thought would look good on a Latina. It is from a picture of Selena Gomez. **


	16. Girl's night: Part 2

**A/N: Here it is! Girl's night part 2. I hope you'll enjoy. And thank you SO much for all the sweet reviews about my latest chapter. There will be a treat at the end of this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

We all made our way down to the restaurant together. I noticed all eyes were on my lovely girlfriend, but why wouldn't they be? She's _hot. _I know she doesn't like all the attention all the time, and to be honest, I don't like the attention on her either. She's mine, and hopefully she will be for a very long time. We began to eat when suddenly my father came walking into the room. With my _mother_.. This was not supposed to happen.

"Umm.. Aria.. Did you travel alone to Spain?" I asked my sister.

"Yes, why?" She answered confused. I pointed in my mother's direction, and Aria's eyes got wide. "Oh shit.."

Arizona placed her hand on my thigh. "What is it Calliope?"

"Umm. My mother is here. You know.. The one who didn't accept me and the one I haven't talked to in 7 years.." I said as I covered my face with my hands.

"Callie" Aria said, making me look up at her. "You don't have to go say hi to her. If she wants to see you, she will come over here. If she still doesn't accept you, then screw her."

"You're right. Thank you Aria." I said, smiling at her.

After we had been eating and talking for an hour, Aria suddenly got wide eyes. "Callie.. She's making her way over here.." _Oh shit.._

"Calliope?" I could hear a voice from behind. _Damn it!_

I turned around and saw my mother look at me. "Hey." I said sadly.

"How are you? I haven't talked to you in so long. You look really beautiful.." She said, smiling sadly to me.

Aria quickly cut her off. "Mama, that sure is your own fault.."

"Aria." I warned her. "I'm great, mama. I'm happy, actually."

"How wonderful.." She looked me in the eyes and sat down at the empty seat beside me. "I'm so sorry for everything I put you through, Calliope. I thought it was just a phase, and when I realized it wasn't, I thought I was too late. I have been seeing a therapist because I have been so miserable. I miss you. I want you back in my life, no matter who you're with."

"Mama.. You have no idea how much I have wanted you to say that for.." I said with tears in my eyes. "And if you really mean it, then I would be happy to introduce you to my girlfriend and the love of my life. Arizona Robbins." I said as I pulled my chair back a little until my mom could see Arizona, as I smiled brightly.

My mom smiled. _She actually smiled? _"Hello Arizona. Nice to meet you" She said and stuck out her hand for Arizona to take.

"Likewise, Mrs. Torres." Arizona said, popping the dimples.

"Oh no dear, you call me Lucia" My mom said, as she winked to Arizona.

"Mama.." I said, with tears in my eyes as I hugged her tightly.

"I love you so much, baby." My mom whispered. "I am so happy for you." she said as she pulled away. "Now, your father is waiting for me, so I have to go. Maybe we can go to dinner sometime soon. I'll talk to you, mija." She said and kissed the top of my head. As she walked away I smiled as brightly as I could. I looked back to Aria, Addison and Teddy who all sat with open mouths. Arizona was grinning wide.

"That was not how I expected this to go at all" Aria said.

"Nope, me neither" I said, still grinning. "Now, are you ready to go to the club and celebrate?" Everyone nodded and we were out of the door quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

To say I was surprised by Callie's mom, was an underestimation. She was actually happy for Callie and I, which I never would have imagined.

We made our way to the club Callie and I were at on our first date. I couldn't help but smile as we made our way into the club. "Memories, huh?" Callie asked as she took off my jacket.

I grinned widely at her. "Yes. Very good memories. I just wish Lukas was playing again tonight, but what are the odds for that?" I said.

"Yea, you're right. He was great. Now come on, I want to get some drinks!" She said as she pulled me to the bar by my hand.

"You girls go find a booth, I'll come by with some drinks." I said and kissed Callie chastely on the lips. I made my way to the bar and ordered five drinks and five tequila shots. As soon as I ordered them, a woman by my side turned to me and looked me up and down, clearly checking me out. The woman was a Latina. She had brown hair and brown eyes, but she was not exactly my type. My type was my girlfriend...

"Hey." She said huskily.

"Umm.. hey?" I said nervously.

"No need to be nervous. I'm just talking to you" She said as she put her hand on my arm.

"No, I'm not nervous." I defended myself.

"Okay, whatever you say.." She said, as she kept brushing her hand up and down my arm. "What is a woman as beautiful as you doing here all alone on a Friday night?"

Suddenly I could feel arms wrapping around my waist from behind, and I could fell that it was Callie. She put her chin on my shoulder. "A woman as beautiful as her is out with her friends and her girlfriend." Callie responded and kissed me on the cheek. I could see the woman getting scared, so I could only figure Callie was giving her the Torres glare. The woman left and I turned around in Callie's arms as the drinks appeared before us. "Hey" Callie said huskily as she leaned down to kiss me softly. "Let's get our drinks and hide you from everyone in that dress by the booth." Callie said and grabbed the tray of drinks.

I laughed at her and said, "I kind of like jealous you. It's hot."

As Callie sat down in the booth she quickly defended herself, "I was not jealous!" Aria, Addison and Teddy laughed and I raised an eyebrow at her. "I just don't want a woman to flirt with my girlfriend, that doesn't mean that I'm jealous." She defended herself again.

"Umm, yes it does, babe" I said and sat down beside her.

As the night went on we drank a _lot _of drinks and suddenly I was in the mood for dancing. I pulled Callie to the dance floor and when she started moving her hips I was in a trance. _This woman is too sexy for her own damn good. _I pulled her close to my body until my hips touched hers, and we rolled our hips together. I wrapped my arms around her neck as she put her hands on my hips. When the song changed to an upbeat song, we entwined our legs and started grinding on each other so softly that you wouldn't notice it, if you weren't staring. But a lot of people was actually staring at us right this moment. But can you blame them? We're a _hot _couple. I turned around in Callie's arms, and pushed my ass against her center, as she leaned her head on my shoulder. I could hear her moan sometimes. I put my hand on the back of her neck and pushed her head down. I grinded my ass a little harder against her center. "Let's go back to the hotel" Callie whispered huskily. The words I have been waiting for all night. I took her hand and led her back to the table to get our purses while our friends smirked at us. We made our way out of the club and walked as fast as we could back to the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

We made our way back to the hotel and as soon as we were inside Arizona's room, I was pinned against the door, thrusting her tongue into my mouth. I usually like when I'm the one in control, but when Arizona is in control, it's _hot._ The dress she is wearing tonight is doing wonders to her already perfect body. Never have I ever been so turned on by looking at her.. Except when she's naked of course. I kicked off my heels, Arizona quickly following. I pulled away from her and she looked down at me with a loving expression. I ran a finger from her jaw all the way down her neck and along the neckline all the way down. _I love this dress._

"You have to wear this dress more often, babe" I whispered and leaned down to place a kiss on her cleavage. She giggled and leaned in to place a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you." She said and smiled.

I will never tire of hearing those words.. "I love you too" I said and leaned in to kiss her softly again. It quickly turned heated, and as our tongues were battling for dominance again, we stumbled our way into the bedroom. We stopped just inside the room, and I looked into Arizona's blue eyes. There was nothing but love and desire in those eyes. As I stared deep into her eyes, I realized this wasn't just sex. This was lovemaking. I am giving myself to Arizona and she is giving herself to me. I reached up to cup her cheek, and moved in to place a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. I started to unzip her dress and it soon pooled around her legs. She unzipped my dress too, and tugged it all the way down my body in slow motion. Arizona ran her tongue along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth slightly to grant her access. As our tongue met I could hear a quiet whimper coming from her, and I was done for. I lifted her and she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck, as we kept kissing softly. I walked to the bed and set her gently on it, hovering over her. I pulled away to catch my breath, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"God.. You're so beautiful" I said with so much emotion in my voice.

She reached up to cup my cheeks. "Make love to me, Calliope.." She whispered, her voice also full of emotion. I leaned down to capture her lips in another soft kiss, as I reached around to undo her bra as well as my own. I pulled away from the kiss and leaned down to kiss my way down her neck all the way down to her breasts. I placed open mouthed kisses everywhere I could reach on both of her breasts, before I wrapped my lips around a hardened nipple. I sucked on it as I drew patterns on her sides with my fingers. I could hear her breath hitch as my teeth came in contact with her nipple, and smiled into her breast. I released her breast and quickly threw off my panties before I grabbed them hem on Arizona's panties, and dragged them all the way down her long, fair legs. The sight of a now naked Arizona was too much. I leaned up to capture her lips in a soft tongue kiss and my hand made it's way south. When I felt how wet she was, my breath hitched. I don't think she has ever been this wet before.

"Holy shit, Arizona.." I groaned as I started to circle her clit with two fingers. She started moaning, louder and louder each time I came in contact with her clit. I moved my fingers downwards and circled her entrance before I thrust two fingers into her and started at slow pace.

"Oh god, Calliope.." She moaned. I started to make my way down her torso, but when I reached her abdomen I was pulled upwards again. "I need you up here with me" She panted. I grinned and kissed her again. After I thrusted in and out of her for a long time she reached between my legs with her hand and started rubbing my clit.

"Arizona.. Oh my god.. I need you inside of me." I moaned out, and she quickly complied. "Yes!" I moaned and started thrusting a little harder but still slowly into her.

"Calliope.. I'm so close.. I need you to come with me" She said and curled her fingers inside of me, hitting just the right spot.

"OH GOD!" I yelled, and curled my fingers inside her as well. She stopped thrusting but massaged my g-spot instead, making my body shake uncontrollably and I was done for. As my orgasm reached its high, I pushed a third finger inside Arizona and massaged her g-spot as well.

"CAL-" Arizona screamed, but her hitching breath stopped her, as she reached her climax and came hard against my fingers. When I could feel that she couldn't take anymore, I pulled out of her and she pulled out of me as well. I lay down beside her and snuggled into her side and pulled the comforter over the both of us.

I looked down to see baby blues filled with tears looking up at me. "I love you _so_ much Arizona. I thought it was impossible to love someone this much but.. I love you. More than anything." I said, my eyes filled with tears as well.

She smiled up at me and leaned in to give me a soft, lingering kiss. "I love you too, Calliope. So, _so_ much."

We just lay there in each others arms and after cuddling for a moment, we both fell asleep with smiles on our faces. _I have never been this happy before.._

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I have started writing another fic because I got writer's block with this chapter, which helped me a lot. It's about Callie and Arizona, and they meet each other online and they test the waters on a long distance relationship. But can they stay away from each other that long? We all know that Arizona is not happy about long distance. This was a crappy summary, but I actually like the story. Should I upload it? Yes/no?**


	17. You ruined me

**A/N: So now the girls are on their way home from their vacation! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**A/N 2: Right this moment I am finishing and going through two chapters of my story "My love is like a star" - If you haven't read it, feel free to do it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

Today is a day I have been dreading for four weeks. Right now we're on our way home from Spain, and Arizona and I will have to go each our way in Seattle. I know, she's still in Seattle just like me, but for four weeks, we haven't really been apart at all. There were one or two nights maybe where we slept apart, but after those, we haven't been apart.

"Arizona, wake up" I told my flawless girlfriend. She started stirring on my shoulder.

"Mmm, what?" She mumbled. I looked down on her. _God.. She's beautiful._

"The plane is landing, you have to put your seat belt on.." I told her sadly. She put her seat belt on and looked up at me sadly. Henry was coming to pick her and Teddy up, and Mark was coming to pick me and Addie up. Each our ways.. She suddenly got tears in her eyes, and I reached out to take her hand in mine and kissed each knuckle. "I know, baby.. I don't want to go home either.. But at least we both live in Seattle. We can see each other all the time. This is not it. I love you more than anything, and we're going to last, even though we don't see each other all the time."

A lone tear ran down Arizona's cheek. "I'm going to miss you so much.. I love you Calliope.. So, _so_ much." She said and leaned in to kiss me softly on the lips. She leaned her forehead against mine, and soon we could feel the plane hit the ground. This is it..

We made our way out the plane with Teddy and Addie and grabbed our bags, my hand lever leaving Arizona's. We walked out the airport and I saw Mark's car immediately and squeezed Arizona's hand. Mark walked out the car and came over to us. "Hey Torres!" He greeted with a huge smile and lifted me off the ground and spinning me around, forcing my hand to leave Arizona's.

I smiled softly at him when he put me down. "Hey Mark". I grabbed Arizona's hand and pulled her forward to get her to meet my best friend.

"Now, is this the Arizona I have heard so much about?" He asked, grinning wide.

"Sure is" I said, letting go of her hand to put an arm around her shoulder to hug her tight. "Arizona, this is my best friend, Mark Sloan"

"Oh, the manwhore!" Teddy yelled from behind us, making us all laugh, even Mark.

"That's a past" Mark said proudly.

"I have told them about Lexie, don't worry" I winked at him.

"Thanks, Cal. You ready to go?" He asked, looking down at me.

I smiled sadly at him and could feel Arizona hugging her arms tighter around my waist. I gave Mark a look that said I needed to do this alone, and he walked over to Teddy and Addison. I turned around in Arizona's arms and hugged her as tight as I could without squishing her. "I'm going to miss you.. So much.." I whispered.

I could hear her sob into my neck. "I'm going to miss you too.."

"Hey, hey" I said, pulling her face from my neck to get her to look at me. "No crying.. You'll make me cry. Remember what I told you in the plane? This is no goodbye. I love you with all that I am, and that's all that matters. We will see each other all the time. There's no doubt that I will miss you every time that you're not with me, but it's still just you and I.." I said, looking her straight in the eyes.

She stopped sobbing and just stood there looking at me with her arms around my neck. "I love you.. So much it hurts.." She whispered and leaned in to kiss me properly. The kiss was not intense, hurried or passionate. It was soft, slow and gentle. Her tongue came out to run across my bottom lip, and I granted her access immediately, letting her control the kiss. I could feel tears escaping my eyes because of the kiss. When we pulled away we leaned our foreheads against each others, my hands on her hips, her hands cupping my cheeks.

"I have to go, beautiful.." I said sadly, feeling more tears rolling down my cheeks. "I love you, and I'll call you after dinner with Mark and Lexie, okay?"

She kissed me softly on the lips and leaned away to wipe the tears off her cheeks quickly. "Okay.. I love you too. Talk to you tonight.."

I quickly leaned in to kiss her again. "Okay.. I can do this.." I whispered after we pulled away. "I'm ready, Mark.." I said sadly.

"Okay then. Nice to meet you Arizona. I'm sure we'll see a lot to each other." He said, smiling widely."

"Of course" She said, smiling wide at him too.

I placed one last kiss on her lips. "Bye, baby. Talk to you tonight."

"Bye, beautiful" She said, smiling sadly at me. When I was about to go sit in the car I heard her yelling. "I love you!" And smiled widely.

I looked over at her and she was grinning widely as well, popping those beautiful dimples. "I love you too" I yelled back.

We rode to Addie's place first to drop her off, and then back to the apartment building Mark and I lived in. All through the drive, the only thing I could think about was Arizona. I am going to miss her so much. I already do. I really enjoyed living with her in Spain.. I would ask her to move in with me in a heartbeat, but that would be way to soon. We just met four weeks ago, and even though we already said that we loved each other, it was still way too early. _Maybe I can talk to the chief about the new peds opening?_

"What's going on in there?" Mark asked as we stopped at the apartment building and I didn't make a move to leave the car. I got out of the car and Mark went to take care of my luggage.

"Umm.. You know that peds opening, right? Is there still an opening or did Webber hire a new head?" I asked as we made our way to the elevator.

"He didn't hire anyone. Why?"

"Well. Arizona is working in peds, and she said that she wanted to come to SGMW for a long time, but there wasn't an opening. I didn't want to tell her there was an opening, because I didn't know if there would be one when I came home. But I don't know if she would leave Teddy at Seattle Press, and Teddy would be waaaay jealous because SGMW is also what _she_ wants.."

"What specialty is Teddy in?" Mark asked curiously.

"Umm, cardio.. Why?" I asked confused.

"Webber fired the new one yesterday already." He said with a wide grin as we made our way out of the elevator. My jaw dropped as he made his way down the hall and I just stopped in the spot.

"Mark, put my luggage in my apartment, you know where the key is." I said and ran down the stairs. I didn't have time to go down the elevator now. I had to talk to the chief ASAP. I ran across the street and into the hospital, greeted everyone I knew on the way. I made it to the chief's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" He exclaimed. I walked into his office, smiling nervously. "Dr. Torres! I didn't think you came back to work until Monday?"

"I don't. I actually just landed half an hour ago.. I just had to talk to you.. Did you hire new heads of cardio or peds?" I asked, still nervous as hell.

"I didn't, no" He said, looking at me curiously. "Why do you happen to ask me this?"

"Umm.. I kind of know two women who would be perfect for the jobs. Teddy Altman and Arizona Robbins.."

"Arizona Robbins? From Seattle Press?" He asked, sounding oddly interested.

"Umm, yes?" I said, confused.

"I have wanted to get her to work here for a long time, but I couldn't when we had Stark, and the people from Press said she were on vacation the last four weeks. I will happily ask her to come in for an interview. As to ask for Teddy Altman, Owen did request her as well, and I researched her a little, and I would be honored to get her to work at SGMW as well. If you would leave their numbers for me, I will call them immediately." He said, making my eyes go wide.

"Yes. Yes of course, chief." I said, giving him their phone numbers.

He looked at me curiously after I wrote their numbers down. "Would you like to join me when I call them? They seem important to you, so I guess you would like to hear their reactions." He said, now grinning.

"I would love to. But don't say that this was my idea. They told me SGMW was their dream, but I actually met them on this vacation, so..."

"I understand that, Dr. Torres. Now.. I will start with Dr. Altman." He said and dialed her number and put it on loud speaker.

"Hello?" Came Teddy's voice, making me smile.

"Hello Dr. Altman. You're speaking with Chief Webber of Seattle Grace Mercy West. Two of my doctors have recently requested you for our new head of cardio here at my hospital, and I am impressed by all of your work. I would like to ask you to come to an interview to look at the possibility to hire you as hour new head of cardio?" The chief asked in a happy but very serious tone.

"Yes! Of course. I would love that, Chief Webber." Teddy said happily.

"That's great! Just be here at Monday, 10 am"

"I'll be there" She said, joy still clear in her voice.

"Sounds wonderful. See you at Monday, Dr. Altman"

"Sure thing. Bye, chief." She said and hung up.

The chief looked over at me and smiled. "One down, one to go" He said and laughed, making me chuckle. "Let's call this Arizona Robbins" He said and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Came Arizona's sad voice, and I couldn't help but feel a little sad too.

"Hello Dr. Robbins. You're speaking with Chief Webber of Seattle Grace Mercy West" The chief said.

"Hello, chief Webber." Arizona immediately perked up, making me smile dreamily. _There she is.. My Arizona._

"I have heard a lot about and have admired your work for a long time. I have an opening for head of peds here at Seattle Grace Mercy West, and I would like to hear if you would come to an interview on Monday, 9.30?"

"I would love to" she answered a lot happier than I have heard her all day.

"That sounds wonderful. See you Monday, Dr. Robbins."

"See you. Bye, chief" She said perkier than _ever_ and hung up.

My smile never left my lips ever since she started speaking, and apparently the chief saw that. _Great.. _"So.. Dr. Torres. What are your relationships to these two doctors?"

He asked. I got a little uncomfortable, but answered him right away. "Honest answer or?" I said, smiling shyly at him.

"Honest answer" He said, smiling a little. _Why is he smiling so much today?_

"Umm.. Arizona Robbins is my girlfriend.. We met on the plane on our way to Malaga, and I have been smitten ever since. Teddy Altman is her best friend, and also turned out to be one of my best friends on the trip. She's also one of Addison's best friends." I explained.

"Okay. Just curious is all" He answered. "Now, go enjoy the rest of your time off." He said sternly.

"Thank you chief, and thank you for doing this. I'll se you bright and early on Monday" I said, suddenly in a better mood. On my way across the street, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and saw Arizona's name across the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

"Hey, beautiful." Came Callie's sweet voice on the phone.

"Hey!" I said, grinning.

"You're awfully happy, huh?" She said, sounding happy as well.

"Calliope! You won't believe this! I'm having an interview on SGMW Monday! Teddy is going for a cardio opening too!"

"Nooo.. Seriously?" she said, and I could tell she knew something.

"Calliope.. What did you do?" I asked seriously.

"Nothing" she said nonchalantly.

"Spill it." I said sternly.

She sighed. "Okay.. Please don't get mad.. After I came home, Mark told me the chief didn't hire a new head of peds, but I wasn't sure if you would go without Teddy. But then he told me that the chief just fired the head of cardio. Then I practically _ran_ across the street to the hospital and talked to the chief. I was actually there when he called both of you. I heard it all.. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you at first, but I can't stand being away for you for so long, and I jus-"

"Stop rambling, Calliope" I chuckled. "I'm not mad at you"

"You're not?" she asked, sounding unsure of myself.

"No. I actually think I love you even more now. I told you my dream, and you helped me. I didn't think I could love you more, but all I want to do right now, is kiss you. And that's the only thing that makes me mad. I can't kiss you right now. So if I can work at SGMW with you, that would make me the happiest woman alive, because I will be able to see you all day, almost every day. So no, I'm not mad at you" I paused. "Does the chief know?"

"I love you too.. So, so much. I couldn't help myself." She said in a dreamy voice. "And yes, I told him about us. When I heard your voice I had a stupid grin on my face the entire time. He asked me about my relationship to both you and Teddy and I told him that I met you at the plane and that you were my girlfriend and told him that Teddy was your best friend and also one of my best friends. I find myself already missing you, so I couldn't help myself. I have to work with you. I want to be with you all the time.." she said. "Oh, and he apparently approved of it." She added and chuckled.

"Thank god" I breathed out in a sigh of relief.

"TORRES!" Came Mark's yell through the phone. "Lexie said dinner was ready!"

"Coming!" She yelled. "I have to go, baby.. Dinner time.. I'll text you later. I love you."

I sighed. "Bye beautiful.. I love you too." I said and hung up.

* * *

><p>The time said 12 am, and I have been tossing and turning for the last three hours. I can't sleep without Callie anymore. I miss her and I can't sleep. I took my phone out and wrote a text to Addison.<p>

**What's Callie's address? - A**

**Right across the street from SGMW, the only apartment there. Number 502. - Addison**

**Thank you, Addie :) - A**

I quickly put a pair of sweats over my sleeping shorts and put a jacket on. I made my way over to Callie's apartment and knocked on the door. After a couple of minutes, Callie came out the door and dropped her jaw. "W-What are you doing here, Arizona? How did you know where I live?"

"Addison" I said, simply.

"Oh, figures. What are you doing here so late?" She asked.

"I... You ruined me, Calliope.." I said, and tears started falling down my cheeks. Callie quickly pulled me inside the apartment, closed the door and hugged me tightly.

"Hey, hey.. What do you mean, honey? Talk to me." She asked as she still hugged me. I pulled away and cupped both of her cheeks.

"You completely ruined me. I missed you ever since you left me in the airport. I have been crying almost all day, even though I was happy for maybe an hour after the chief called. I have been tossing and turning in the bed for _three hours_, because I can't even sleep without you anymore. I can't be away from you this much. And it has only been one day" I said, tears still rolling down my cheeks.

She reached up to wipe my tears away. "Well then you ruined me too.. I have been tossing and turning for _four _hours, and I am exhausted. I didn't really eat much tonight, I just sat stabbing the food while Mark tried to make a conversation with me. I can't be away from you all the time, and that is also why I talked to the chief today. You ruined me, Arizona.. It scares the hell out of me that I already can't live without you for even half a day, because we're this early in this relationship, but I just can't.." She said, making me cry even more. She hugged me tight again and I started sobbing into her neck. _I wish I could just ask her if I could move in with her.. But it's too early. I can't do that. _Her voice quickly brought me out of my thoughts. "Let's go to bed, baby.." She said as she pulled away, and led me to her bedroom by the hand. She laid down on the bed as I took off my jacket and my sweatpants, and I laid down in her arms and cuddled into her. She laid on her back with her arm under my neck, my head on her shoulder and I cuddled into her side, my arm around her waist, hugging her as tight as I could. My legs entangled with hers, and I suddenly felt complete. I feel happy in her arms, I feel safe.

"I missed you _so _much.." I whispered into the silence.

"I missed you too, baby. So, so much." she whispered and tilted my head up to kiss me. The kiss was soft and loving. After we pulled away I laid my head back down on her shoulder and sighed happily. "Goodnight, Arizona. I love you" She said and placed a kiss on the top of my head as she pulled my closer and started playing with my hair.

My eyes closed on their own accord at the feeling of her playing with my hair. "Goodnight, beautiful.. I love you too. I said and nuzzled into her neck and placed a kiss on her neck. Sleep suddenly came so easily to me, and we both were asleep quickly in each others arms.


	18. Job interview

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update this time. I wanted this to be perfect, and I actually like it, so I hope you will as well. **

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV – Monday.<strong>

I woke up to the feeling of kisses along my neck. "Wake up, beautiful" Callie mumbled against my skin, and I couldn't help but smile. I turned around in her arms, facing her. "Good morning" She said, leaning in and capturing my lips in a sweet kiss.

I nuzzled into her neck, hugging her tighter. "Good morning, baby" I mumbled. "What time is it?"

"It's seven thirty. We have to be at the hospital in two hours." Callie said. She had to work today and started the same time as my meeting with the chief. To say I was nervous would be an underestimation. "What are you thinking about?" Callie said when she received no answer.

"I'm just nervous is all.." I said, sighing.

Callie rolled me on top of her and placed her hands on my cheeks. "Okay, I haven't told you this, but if it will help, I'll tell you. When I talked to the chief about you and Teddy he asked me what your names were. When I said 'Arizona Robbins' he got wide eyes. He told me that he have wanted you to work at SGMW for a long time, but he had a contract with Stark so you couldn't take over. He would have asked you for an interview sooner, but you were on a vacation" Callie said, wiggling her eyebrows. "You are great, Arizona. You are one of the best pediatric surgeons, so don't be nervous."

I smiled brightly at her and leaned in to kiss her softly. "I love you" I whispered as we pulled away.

She smiled brightly. "I love you too" She said and hugged me tighter around my waist. "Soo.. I'm going to get a shower." Callie said after some time and I rolled off her. She turned around in the door and took off her shirt, revealing the best set of breasts I have ever seen, making me groan loudly. "Are you coming or what?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I am" I said, with more than one meaning. I skipped to her and jumped in her arms, wrapping my legs around her waist and kissing her hungrily. She put me down just in front of the shower, turned on the water and we quickly undressed. Even though she only had a pair of sleeping shorts and panties on and I had that, plus a shirt, I was faster in the shower. When she came in the shower she grabbed my legs and lifted me up, pushing me against the wall, kissing me passionately, but never moving her hands which frustrated me. "Calliope, hands" I said, reminding her what we were actually doing. She moved her right hand down to my core and started massaging my clit, making me gasp. "Fuck" I cursed, knowing that it turns Callie on. And I was right. She put me down on the ground, my right leg still around her waist. She kept circling my clit with two fingers, making me moan loudly. "Shit.. Calliope"

"You're so hot when you curse.." Callie said, biting down on my neck as she entered me with two strong fingers.

"Fuck... Yes." I moaned out. She started thrusting faster into me. "Oh! Don't stop Callie!" I shouted and she smirked at me. She curled her fingers inside me and that seemed to do it. She hit my g-spot immediately and I came undone all over her fingers. "Fuck! Callie!" I moaned out in ecstasy. When I finally came down from my high she pulled out of me.

She put her hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes. "I love you" She said and leaned in to kiss me softly.

"I love you too" I said as we pulled away. The water turned cold not long after, and I got ready for my job interview. I put on a long sleeve, purple shirt with a v-neck and some back skinny jeans, straightened my hair and put on some light make up. As I put on a necklace I saw Callie appear in the mirror and smiled at her. She came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me, nuzzling her face into my neck. I put my hands on hers and leaned back into her.

"You look beautiful, mi amor." She said and placed a soft kiss on my neck, making me smile.

I turned around in her arms and put my own arms around her neck. "You look amazing as well." I said and leaned in to kiss her softly.

"Umm.. I have my scrubs on, Arizona." Callie said confused.

"So? You're always beautiful" I said and hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

Callie chuckled. "Smooth talker." We stood like that for a moment before she spoke up again. "As much as I want to stay like this for eternity, I think we should go to the hospital now."

I leaned back and pouted at her. "Fine.. But give me a kiss first"

She leaned in and I grinned immediately. Our lips met in a soft, slow and gentle kiss, full of love. We pulled away after a couple of minutes. "I love you honey" Callie said as she leaned her forehead against mine.

"I love you too" I answered. She placed a last, soft peck on my lips and took my hand, leading me out of her apartment and to the hospital across the street. She led me to the chief's office and we saw that I had a couple of minutes before I had to be in there.

She saw I looked nervous, so she put both her hands on my shoulders and I put my hands on her hips. "Baby, listen to me. You're going to do great. You don't have to be nervous."

I relaxed at her words and leaned in to hug her. "Thank you, Calliope"

"You're welcome" She said to me. She pulled back and looked at me. "Can I take you out tonight?" She said, grinning at me.

"Of course you can" I said and leaned in to peck her lips softly. "I have to go in there now. I'll find you when I'm done."

"Okay. Good luck!" She said as she walked away to a day full of work.

I calmed myself down and knocked on the door. "Come in" Came a stern male voice. I opened the door and there the chief of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital was sitting.

"Hello chief Webber. I'm Arizona Robbins" I said, popping the dimples and reaching her hand out for him to take.

"Oh, Dr. Robbins. It's nice to finally meet you" He said and shook my hand firmly.

"Likewise, sir." I said, still smiling at him as I let go of his hand. "I have waited for this interview for years now. I love your hospital" She beamed at him.

"This was never even an interview" He said, confusing me.

"Umm.. What?" I asked him.

"You see, Dr. Robbins.. I have been admiring your work for years, but as Dr. Stark had I contract, I couldn't get you as my head of peds. I am now offering you the position. We can do the interview, but I can also offer you the job without the interview, because your work is amazing and I would be honored to have you as my head of peds." He said, making me gasp and look at him shocked.

"I'll definitely take the job. Thank you so much, chief!" I said and grinned widely at him.

"You're very welcome. You're starting in two days. Now, let me page Dr. Torres for you to make her show you around here, because I have another interview in fifteen minutes." He said and made his way to his desk again.

"So I've heard" I said, chuckling. I really hope Teddy gets the job as well. But why shouldn't she? She's the best cardio surgeon I have ever seen.

The chief paged Callie and not even two minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Come in" He said and I smiled when I saw that it was in fact my beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey" She said, smiling warmly at me. "How did it go?"

"Actually Dr. Torres.. I thought you could show our new head of peds around this hospital?" The chief said, making Callie gasp.

"You already got it?!" Callie said, smiling at me.

"I did" I said softly. She ran to me, picked me up and spun me around, making me giggle.

"Oh my god! Congratulations, baby." She said and put me down. "This is so great." She said, taking me in her arms and hugging her. "Come on. I'll show you around." She said, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the chief's office.

"No on-call rooms, Dr. Torres!" The chief yelled through the door, making me chuckle nervously. _I am so not going there before I even start. _She showed me around for a long time and then went to the cafeteria.

"This is the last part of the tour, the cafeteria! Come on, I want to show you off to all my friends." Callie said, smiling warmly at me. We made our way over to a table filled with attendings and residents. "Hey, everyone. This is Arizona Robbins. She's my girlfriend and the new head of peds." She said, putting her arm around my waist. "Arizona. This is Derek, Meredith, Bailey, Alex, Cristina, Owen, Avery and Kepner. You already know Addie and Mark." She said, pointing to a new person every time she said a new name.

"Hey everyone. It's nice to meet you" I said, popping the dimples. They all said greeted me in different ways, until Addison spoke up.

"Wait, wait, wait.." She said, holding up one of her hands. "Are you leaving Seattle press?" She asked, to which I nodded happily. "And Teddy?"

"She's doing an interview right now in chief Webber's office." I said, smiling at her.

"Oh my god, this is so great. She has to get the job." Addie said excitedly.

"She will" I assured her. At that very moment my phone went off and I saw that it was Teddy. "Hey Teds."

"Hey Zona. Where are you?" She asked me. I couldn't hear if she was happy or not.

"I'm in the cafeteria." I said in a perky tone.

"Okay see you" She said and hung up. Two minutes later Teddy walked to our table and came up to me. "How did it go?" She asked with a big grin on her face.

"I got it without the interview" I smirked at her. "What about you?"

"Oh my god that's so great, Zona! And of course I got the job as well" She said, grinning widely.

Addison squealed. "YES!" And everyone looked at her. She cleared her throat. "I mean, umm.. It's nice to have you here, Teddy. FINALLY." She said, making us laugh.

"Thank you Addie." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

I am currently getting ready for dinner with Arizona. I finished showering and put on my robe. I quickly blow dried my hair and went to find some clothes. I threw my black/grey-ish Sparkz Dorealla Dress on and a pair of black stilettos. I finished up with some light make up and made my way to the bedroom to sort out my purse as I got a text.

**Soo.. The only thing left for me is the clothes. So where are we going? I need a dress code! - A**

I shook my head and chuckled.

**I'm taking you to Seattle's finest restaurant, so dress up, my love! - C**

**Ooh, nice. I'll se you in a bit then. - A**

I finished sorting out my purse and made my way out the door to go pick my girlfriend up. I went to my car and rode all the way to my girlfriends apartment, thinking if what I have planned for tonight will go as planned. Arizona could panic, or she could be happy..

Fifteen minutes later I knocked on Arizona's door, and when she came out my breath hitched. "Oh my god.." I whispered as I checked her out. She had put the dress on which I had made her buy in Malaga. It was a TFNC Fancis Dress, and it fit her perfectly. It was long sleeved and hugging her figure all the way down to mid thigh, showing off her sexy, long legs. It had thin shoulder pads as well as decorative sequins and beads on the sleeves. She looked amazing. "You look beautiful, mi amor." I breathed out as my eyes finally locked with hers. She blushed and stepped closer on her heels to kiss me softly.

"Thank you, Calliope. You look stunning. I could look at you all day.." She said, proving her point when she ran her eyes over my body again.

"But let's not go there, because we have a reservation" I said, ruining the moment and making her pout. I leaned closer and whispered seductively in her ear, "I'll make it up to you later"

"So!" She said _just _as the last word was out of my mouth. "We should get going then, huh?" She grinned at me, making me laugh. I took her hand and led her downstairs to the car, opening the door for her before sitting down in the driver's seat. I looked over at my beautiful girlfriend and smiled when I saw she was watching me with a wide grin. I turned the ignition on and ten minutes later we arrived at Seattle's finest restaurant. I stepped out of the car and rounded it to open the door for Arizona, making her smile. I took her by the hand and led her inside the restaurant.

"Good evening ladies, what can I do for you?" The man behind the counter said as we came up to him.

"I have a reservation under the name Torres" I said, smiling at him.

He looked through the many reservations and smiled when he found the name. "Yes, it's right here. Come on, I'll lead you ladies out there."

We followed the man and Arizona leaned in to whisper, "Out there?" She asked confused.

"Just wait and see" I said, grinning at her. A little moment later, the man opened some doors out to a balcony with only one table and candles and roses everywhere, making my girlfriend gasp.

"Calliope.." She said, stunned. "What is all this for?"

"We're celebrating." I said, looking at her with a wide grin. She shook her head and smiled back as she leaned in to kiss my lips softly.

"I love you" she whispered as she pulled away.

I grinned even more at here. "I love you too, honey." I grabbed her hand again and led her to the table and took out the chair for her to sit in. We each ordered something to eat and some whine. The food soon arrived as we sat and talked about everything in our lives as we ate. Suddenly she saw the nervous look in my eyes.

"Calliope, are you okay? You seem nervous.." She said, unsure.

"Umm.. I have something.. to ask you." I said nervously and took a huge gulp of my wine.

"Umm.. Okay?" Arizona said, suddenly feeling nervous as well.

"Okay so I know this is soon, but I'm going to ask anyway." I said. She nodded at me, still looking nervous as hell. "I want you to move in with me." I blurted out. She dropped her jaw and kept looking at me. "I love you, and you have drawer, and a toothbrush, and I want you to have a whole dresser and a whole.. blow-dryer. Or something.. more romantic than that or.. something." She just kept looking at me. "Unless you're totally hating the idea which.. would be okay" I said and took a huge gulp of my whine again.

She smiled at me lovingly. "Is that it?"

I looked at her confused. "Is what it?"

"You just want me to move in?"  
>"Mm-hmm." I said while drinking from my whine.<p>

She smiled brightly at me, popping the dimples.** "**Thank God. Yes, yes. Calliope, yes. I would love to have a dresser, and a blow-dryer, or something more romantic." She said and jumped off her chair to come over to wrap me in her arms. "I have been thinking of that nonstop since we came home." She admitted, making me smile.

She sat back down in her chair, and I just smiled at her, thinking of how much I love her. "I'm sorry I just kind of blurted it out. I wanted it to be all romantic. That's kind of why I did all this" I said, gesturing to the romantic setting around us. "I just.. I got so used to live with you for four weeks in Spain, and when we got back.. Every moment spent without you, I'm just not complete. I can't sleep when you're with me and I think about you all the time. I just want you to be with me all the time, so-" She cut me off with a hand over my mouth.

"You're rambling, my love." She said, grinning at me and taking her hand back. "I love you so much, and I want to spend every day with you, always. I already told you that you ruined me. I can't live without you anymore, so don't you dare ever leave me." She said, making me smile. I placed my hand on hers on the table.

"I would never leave you, mi amor. I love you so much it hurts." I said and squeezed her hand."

_Best day of my entire life. The woman I love is moving in with me. This is perfect. She's perfect. She's the love of my life.. _

Arizona quickly brought me out of my thoughts. "Oh shit.. I just remembered something. My parents are coming to town in two days.."

I sat in front of her, a look of horror on my face. _Shit.. Meeting the parents.._

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: So what will the Robbins' say? Will they love or hate the idea of Arizona already moving in with Callie?**


	19. My dream

**A/N: I thought I would involve some drama in this chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

"Calliope, will you stop fidgeting already?!" I asked my girlfriend frustrated as Callie kept bouncing her leg in the passenger seat. We were on our way to pick up my parents in the airport, and Callie was nervous like hell. Yes, she talked to both of my parents over Skype before and they seemed to like her, but she was still _very _nervous.

"I can't! What if they don't like me?" Callie whined.

I leaned over to take the brunette's hand in mine and brought it to my mouth to kiss it lightly. "Calliope, stop worrying. They are going to _love _you. They already like you, or else my dad wouldn't have said a word to you already. I'm not going to lie to you, he will play you. He will be rough on the edges, but he's just trying to test you."

"Why are you even saying that, Arizona?! That's not helping. At all. You can't tell me that he will play me.." Callie said, making me laugh. we stopped by the airport and I turned to my girlfriend.

"Honey, listen to me. My mom already adores you, and just the fact that my dad lets you call him by his full name and not _the _Colonel, is a huge thing. Joanne never got to call him by his full name." I said, making Callie smile.

"Really?" She beamed.

"Really. Now let's go, I want to see my mama" I said, giggling as I leaned over to peck Callie softly on the lips. We stepped out of the car and made their way inside to find my parents.

"Zona!" Came a perky female voice and the both of us snapped our heads to our right to see my mama run towards them and when she was in front of us, she wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tight. "Oh god, I have missed you dear" she said. She pulled away as my dad came up to wrap me in a tight embrace.

"Hey buttercup" He said and pulled away. Callie just stood nervously in the background. I took one of Callie's hands and brought her forward.

"Mama, daddy.. This is Callie, my girlfriend. Calliope, these are my parents." I said, grinning widely.

Barbara lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Callie in a hug only mothers can give. "Oh Callie, dear. It's so nice to finally meet you!" She said. She pulled away and put both her hands on my girlfriend's cheeks and looked at the beautiful woman I get to call mine. "Oh my god, aren't you just beautiful?" She said in awe.

Callie blushed as she kept smiling. I nudged my mom's arm. "Told you so" I said and winked at my girlfriend. Callie made her way over to the Colonel. "Hey Daniel. Nice to finally meet you" She grinned. The Colonel put up a tight smile and squeezed the offered hand.

"Likewise, Callie." He said. _Well, that's a start._

"So, mama, daddy.. Callie is making dinner tonight, so we are going to her place" I said, grinning. _It's really weird to call it her place, when half of my stuff is already there.._

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go, chop chop!" Mama said, making all of us laugh as we made our way to my car.

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

"Are you sure I can't help you with the food?" Barbara asked me for the fifth time tonight. She was really sweet. She was just like an older version of Arizona, only Arizona never helped with the food. But her personality was just like her daughters.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Mama, she already told you no almost ten times already. Callie's an amazing cook. Just let her make the food" She said and smiled at me. I winked at her before I returned my gaze to the chicken on the pan.

"Okay okay! I'll just go see what your dad is doing. Just yell if you need me, Callie" She said and made her way out of my kitchen. Arizona came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist and sighed.

"They really like you. Both of them" She said, making me smile.

"I really like them too." I said and put my hands on hers after I flipped the chicken on the pan. "And I _love _you" I said sweetly as I leaned back into her. She turned me around in her arms and smiled lovingly at me.

"I love you too Calliope.. With every fiber of my being." She said and leaned over to press her lips to mine in a sweet, loving kiss. "Mmm, I love kissing you. I can't seem to stop." She said against my lips.

"Then don't" I said and kissed her again. She smiled against my lips and pulled away.

"Later, promise. I will kiss you all evening, honey." She said and winked at me.

"Deal. Will you set the table please, honey?" I asked her sweetly as I returned to cook my chicken. She nodded and set the table. After ten minutes my famous chicken piccata was served.

"So, Callie" The Colonel started, making me nervous. "You cook a lot?" He asked and served himself some chicken.

"Yes. Whenever I have time for it, I cook. I love cooking" I said, grinning at him. He smiled at me and nodded.

"That's great. We can't have my daughter living from junk food all the time." He chuckled.

"Hey!" Arizona said, offended making me smile. "It worked fine until now.." She mumbled. I just shook my head and smiled.

Daniel tasted my food and hummed in approval. "I have to tell you something, Callie." He said and looked at me with a serious expression, making my eyes go wide. "When I heard that my daughter had a girlfriend, I wasn't thrilled. She has been through some tough things. When I saw you on Skype all those weeks ago, I had to approve you a little already, because you make my little girl smile" He said, making Arizona smile widely. "You make me smile more than I have ever seen her smile since she was a little girl. So Callie, I like you. But now that I have tasted your food? God, I love you, Callie." He said, making me laugh.

"Thank you so much, Daniel." I beamed at him.

"Umm" Arizona said, taking my hand. "Callie and I actually have to tell you something.." she said, looking up at me as if to ask if it was okay. I nodded and smiled at her. She kept looking at me as she said the next words. "I'm moving in with Callie." She said and then returned her gaze to her parents. Daniel smiled and nodded and Barbara squealed.

I smiled at my girlfriend before moving my face to kiss her on the cheek. "I love you" I whispered in her ear, making her smile.

She turned towards me and said loudly enough for her parents to hear, "I love you too, Calliope Iphigenia Torres" and leaned over to kiss me softly, slowly and gentle on the lips. I sighed into the kiss and leaned away to lean my forehead on hers. _God, what this woman does to me. _

She pulled away and when we looked at Arizona's parents, we both started blushing furiously. Barbara and Daniel were beaming at us. "You ladies are adorable" Barbara said, making me blush even more.

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

My parents finally left after plenty of hours to check into their hotel. I went to lock the door and made my way to my stunning girlfriend on the couch, straddling her immediately. "Well, hello there, hot stuff" She said, winking at me, making me smile.

I put my arms around her neck as her hands came to rest on my hips. "Hey, beautiful." I said and leaned in to kiss her chastely on the lips before pulling back again. "I can't wait to finally live with you. I only need three boxes, and then I'm all yours." I said and leaned my forehead against hers.

"Mmm, can't wait. By the way, Cristina picked up the rest of her crap today, so she's out of our apartment." She said, making me smile widely and giggle. "What?" She asked me confused.

"I'm sorry.. I just get all giddy when you call it 'our' apartment. I really love that" I said, smiling.

"And I _really _love you" She said, smiling at me.

I grinning widely at her. "Ditto" I winked before leaning in to place a soft kiss on her lips. What was supposed to be a chaste peck on soft lips, quickly turned into a heated make out session. I put my hands under her top and pushed them up to cup her breasts and squeezed them through her bra, making her moan. I grinded down on her and moaned. I pulled my mouth away from hers. "God, I want you so bad, Calliope.." I groaned as I kept grinding down on her.

"Then take me" She huskily whispered, and I quickly thrust my hands into her yoga pants and panties, feeling nothing but pure wetness, making me groan.

"God, you're wet. We have only been making out for minutes." I said in awe.

She groaned as my finger came in contact with her clit. "I'm like this all the time.. You're so hot, Arizona.." She said, making me smirk.

"I'm hot, huh?" I winked at her and without warning I thrust three fingers inside of her, making her yell out.

"OH GOD!" She yelled as she felt how deep my fingers went. I thrust in and out of her in a quick pace. "Don't. Ever. Stop" She said, as my thumb came up to swipe across her clit. I pulled out of her to tease her and began rubbing up and down her slit instead. "Nooo, don't stop..." She whined. "Please... I need you" She said and I pushed one finger deep inside her, making her gasp and then she whined as I pulled it out of her again. "Arizona!" She yelled in frustration.

"Yes, honey?" I tease her.

"Stop teasing me. Touch me." She demanded.

I smirk against her neck. "I'm already touching you" I said.

"I know you are.. But I need you to fuck me." She husked, making me moan.

"Well, when you put it that way.." I trailed off as I pushed two fingers deep inside her.

"YES" She moaned. I kept thrusting into her, making her back arch off the back of the couch. "Mmm, faster." She demanded and I started to thrust harder and faster into her, making her moan loudly with each thrust. "God, Arizona!" She said as I hit her g-spot. "R-right the-THERE!" She yelled as I started massaging her g-spot while circling her clit with my thumb. I felt her walls clenching as she yelled out my name in ecstasy. After a while she came down from her high and she opened her eyes and looked at me. "God.. What you do to me, woman" She breathed out and pulled me in for a soft, lingering kiss. "I love you" She said as she pulled away.

"I love you too, my love" I said, wrapping my arms around her neck. "So, so much. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life telling you that."

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

"Hey Cal" Teddy said as she entered my apartment a week after Arizona's parents went home. After the trip to Malaga, Teddy and I became really great friends, and we had planned to have a movie night, because Arizona and Addison were working the night shift at the hospital tonight.

"Hey Teds. I just ordered the pizza. I'll just find the wine."

Teddy put her hand on her chest. "Be still my beating heart, you are the perfect woman" Teddy said, making me laugh. "Well, I'll just go find a movie then." She said and made her way to my drawer full of movies. I made my way to the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine just as there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Teddy yelled, so I just stayed put in the kitchen, finding some snacks and brought the snacks and the wine to the living room, where Teddy sat with a pizza box and several movies in front of her.

"I guess this will be a late night, huh?" I teased, as I pointed to all the movies.

"Sorry.." She started. "You just have _so _many movies! It's really hard to pick just one" She grinned at me. We laughed and we picked out Dirty Dancing before beginning to eat the pizza.

* * *

><p>We were through our third movie when we decided to take a break and just talk. "I mean, she's just.. I can't even describe it. She really loves you, Cal" Teddy said, referring to Arizona.<p>

"I really love her too.. It's really scaring. We have been together for two months now, and I just can't seem to get enough of her. We have known each other for two months, and she _lives _with me. She told me she was ready to spend the rest of her life with me, and I have to tell you.. I'm going to marry her one day. I'm going to have her children.. That's how bad I have it." I say, smiling widely.

"I'm really happy to hear that, since she's my best friend and all" Teddy says, smiling at me. Her smile falls slightly. "But Callie, I have to tell you this.."

I get worried and sit up straighter in the couch across from her. "What is it Teds?"

She sighs. "Arizona told me half a year ago that she doesn't want marriage. She doesn't want kids. She never believed in marriage, and since she's working with sick kids all the time and since her brother died, she never wanted kids."

I get wide eyes. "Are you serious right now Teddy?" I ask in disbelief. She nods with a sad expression and I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. "I can't live without marrying the woman I love Teddy. And kids are my dream. My _dream_, Teddy. I have wanted a big family since I was a little girl..."

"I know you want that, Cal.. I can see it in your eyes. But you need to talk to her. Because she will sense if there's something wrong." Teddy reasons with me. I nod and make my way out of the door. "I DIDN'T MEAN NOW, WOMAN!" Teddy yells after me and I just slam the door and run over to my girlfriend at the hospital.

I find her at the peds wing. "Arizona, we need to talk." I say. She turns around with a bright smile but it quickly fades when she sees my tear streaked cheeks.

"Calliope, are you okay?" She says and takes a step towards me. I take a step back.

"No, I'm not. Please, can we just take this to your office?" I ask. She nods and we make our way into her office. We sit on opposite sides of the couch, facing each other.

"Okay, tell me what's wrong." She says. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes again.

I clear my throat. "I know we have only been together for a month, but I already told you that you were it for me. You told me I was it for you too.." I trail off.

"You are, Calliope.. I don't get it." She says confused.

"The last couple of weeks, I have pictured us, married in a big house with little Callie's and Arizona's playing around the garden. I have pictured us with a big family with a tree house and a backyard. Then I tell Teddy about all of this not even fifteen minutes ago, and she told me that you never wanted to get married or have kids.."

"I didn't" Arizona said, making my tears fall harder.

"No.. No.. Don't say that.." I say and start crying. "Getting married to you and have kids with you, is my _dream. _Ever since I laid eyes on you, I pictured us having a big family. I can't be with someone who dismisses my dream, Arizona.. I just can't.." I say and when I see her start crying I stand up to leave.

"Callie, stop!" Arizona cries out through her tears. I spin around to look at her and she stands and makes her way over to me. She puts one hand on my cheek, and looks me straight in the eyes. She pulls out a piece of folded paper. "I am not one of those girls who spend hours dreaming about getting married, living in a perfect house with 2 and a half children, a dog, a cat and a white picket fence. I am not one of those girls who has had their wedding planned since the age of six and fantasizes about it every second they get, or the kind of girl who spends her whole class scribbling little hearts and kisses all over a piece of lined paper." She says. She folds the paper out where there were a lot of hearts and the words 'Arizona Torres' written all over it, making me gasp. "But I found myself today... writing my first name with your last.. I can't live without marrying you, Calliope Torres. You are it for me, and I will marry you one day, I promise you that. And of course I want your children one day too. Because I can't live without you and our ten kids." She says and before she talks more I lunge forward, taking her lips in mine in a passionate kiss, leaving the both of us breathless. I pull away after some time and lean my forehead against hers. "I love you so much, Calliope Torres, so don't you _dare _leave me. Are you hearing me?" She says as she pulls her head away to look at me.

"I'm never leaving you. And I'm sorry I almost did. I can't live without you, Arizona. I love you too. So, so much. You just made me the happiest woman alive." I say and kiss her lips. "I love you" Kiss. "I love you" Kiss. "I love you" And then I place a soft and lingering kiss on her lips. She pulls away, smiling like an idiot. I look down at the paper in her hand. "Can I have that?" I ask, grinning at her. She gives it to me and I lean forward to kiss her hard on the lips. "When are you off?" I ask her.

"Well, seeing as it is 3 am, I'm actually getting off in ten minutes. Which leads me to.. Why are you even awake?" She asks me and squints.

"Teddy, movie night, talking, pizza and lots and lots of wine. Is that enough of an explanation?" I ask her as I pull her towards me by her hips.

"Ooh, drunk Calliope equals handsy Calliope. Can't wait to go home. Go kick Teddy out." She says with a kiss to my lips and leaves with a wink. I run back to our apartment to a pacing Teddy.

"Teddy, you have to leave." I say sternly.

"What?! I just spend the past thirty minutes pacing around because you just left, and now you're telling me to leave?" She yells at me.

"Chill, Teds.. It's okay" I say, grinning at her.

She looks at me confused. "You didn't just break up? Okay seriously, you need to fill me in before I leave." She demands.

I sigh and pull out the piece of paper from Arizona. "Okay so.. We talked and I told her that you told me that she didn't want marriage or kids. Then she said she _didn't. _I guess I didn't pick up on the fact that she _used_ to not want kids, because... I was actually breaking up with her. I told her that I couldn't be with someone who dismissed my dream. Then she stopped me and pulled this out." I said and handed her the paper. She looked at it and smiled. "She told me that she never wanted a big family or marriage before, but today she found herself writing her first name with my last and that she wanted to have kids and marry me sometime in the future.. And then we agreed to kicking you out to have lots and lots of sex. So that's why I'm here now" I said, grabbing the piece of paper and handing her the jacket she brought with her.

"You are rude. And we will talk about this tomorrow!" She says and I just thank her for everything and slam the door, making my way into the bedroom to put on some lingerie to surprise my woman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Of course I didn't make a cliffhanger. I'm not a horrible person! Tell me what you think! And what do you think should happen?**


	20. Teddy's birthday

**A/N: I know, I know! It has been a long time and I am truly sorry for that. So here's a treat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

I find myself laying in the arms of my incredibly beautiful girlfriend in the afterglow of several earth shattering orgasms. Arizona and I have been living together for a week, and every day is like a fairytale. Waking up in her arms like in Malaga, having sex whenever the time is there. It's all so very perfect. Mark bursting through the doors all the time? Not so perfect. I have learned to lock the door now though, all to his dismay. I look down at my girlfriend and hug her impossibly closer, wanting to feel her. She starts to pull away after five minutes. "Nooo, stay. I want to stay here"

"Calliope, we have to go to Joe's. It's Teddy's birthday. She will hate us if we stay home to have sex." Arizona said sternly, but I held her tightly, making it impossible for her to move.

"Who said we were having sex? I just want to cuddle with my girlfriend.." I said and pouted.

Arizona giggled. "We can do that when we get home tonight, honey. Come on, we have to shower and get ready." Arizona said and finally got out of my hold, much to my dismay. She stopped in the doorway to the bathroom. "Are you coming or am I going to rub my body in soap all by myself?" She asked with a smirk. I smiled and jumped off the bed and skipped to the bathroom. No chance in hell she was going to do that all by herself.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Calliope! What the hell is taking so long in there?" Arizona groaned from the other side of the door, making me roll my eyes. If only she knew.<p>

"I'm coming! Jeez." I said and put my lipstick on to finish my look. I walked out the door and as she raked her eyes over me, she dropped her jaw on the ground. I was wearing my cream/nude TFNC Jewel Plain dress which stopped on my upper thighs, showing off my long legs and the black pumps I was wearing as well. My hair was straightened and I had a light make up on. "Like what you see?" I asked my beautiful girlfriend as I raked my eyes over her as well. She was wearing a dress I bought for her. A marine blue Jeane Blush Viktoria Chiffon dress. She looked absolutely stunning in it. Her hair was down in big waves, just the way I liked it. I snapped my eyes up to meet hers.

"I love. Guess I could ask you the same." She said, smirking because I obviously got busted in staring.

"Always. You're always beautiful" I said and walked over to kiss her softly.

She grinned against my lips and mumbled, "Smooth talker" before pulling away, making me pout. "Come on, we have to be there like.. now" She said and pulled me out of our apartment by the hand. Not even two minutes later, we were in the bar where all our friends were waiting for us.

"Seriously? You two are the ones who lives the closest to the bar, and you're the ones who are late?" Addison asked with a snort.

"Well, Calliope was slow" Arizona said and I pinched her butt for saying that, making her squeal and quickly sit down beside Teddy, making everybody laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

It was time for Teddy's party game, which Arizona, Addison and Callie had put together.

"Okay Teddy!" Addison exclaimed over the loud crowd. "So we have a game pulled together for you. You'll get a tray of many, many shots" She said and laughed when Teddy groaned. "We have written lots of questions down about Arizona because she is your best friend, so we are going to see just how much you know about her. If you answer correctly, you pick who takes a shot. If it's wrong, you take the shot. Okay?" She said, receiving a nod from Teddy. Arizona sat down in front of Teddy and they smiled at each other. Addison pulled out a piece of paper with Arizona's answers.

"Ready, Teds?" Arizona smirked.

"You're going to get it, Robbins." She said and looked at Addison. "Shoot, Montgomery!"

Addison laughed. "First question is, what car is Arizona's dream car?"

Teddy smirked. "T-bird! Guess you're lucky Callie has that car, huh?" She said and winked at a grinning Callie. She got the question right. "Addie, you'll just take that shot" She said and smiled when Addison groaned.

"Okay, next one. What was it that Arizona's dad said when she came out to her parents?"

Arizona groaned. Teddy knew that. "Are you still who I raised you to be?" Teddy said, smirking again. "This is too easy!" She said and handed Arizona the shot.

"Wait for it, Theodora.. Wait for it" Arizona said, smirking.

"Third question is, what is the most awkward sex memory Arizona has?"

Teddy thought about it for a while but suddenly burst out laughed. "Your first time with Joanne where you came home laughing because she had made a joke and made you laugh so much you had to stop having sex, because you couldn't hold it in." Arizona blushed. It was right. She handed Cristina Yang the shot.

"Okay, this is the last easy one, I think. Which vacation was Arizona's best?" She asked annoyed.

"Malaga. She met Callie" She said. Arizona turned to Callie and winked at her before blowing her a kiss, making Callie smile widely. Callie took the shot.

"Okay! What is the most orgasms Arizona have had in one night?"

Arizona smirked. No chance in hell she knew this. "Oh, you told me once it was four?" She said, not at all sure if she was right.

Arizona bit her lip and said. "That was before I met Callie, honey. That number is no where near the right number" She said and winked at a blushing Callie. Teddy groaned and took a shot.

"The last time Arizona was crying, what was she crying about?" Addison asked.

"Shit.." Teddy muttered. "I.. I don't know.."

"I was crying because I thought Callie was going to break up with me, when in reality we only got better." She said and smiled up at her girlfriend. Teddy took the next shot as well.

"So clearly, we made these questions a week ago, so you know this one. What's Arizona's thoughts on marriage?"

"Well, she hated the idea of marriage until she met Callie. Now she could easily picture herself with Callie as her wife." She said, smiling when she saw Arizona blow a kiss to Callie again. Karev took the shot.

"What was the first thought Arizona had, when she saw Callie on the plane?" Addison said, smirking. The only one who didn't know that answer was Callie. She had wanted to see the list ever since they put the answer on there, but Addison didn't let her. Arizona blushed.

"Well, she obviously thought she was hot, but I remember a comment being discussed between us. She said to me that she thought about how it would feel with her legs wrapped around her waist, while she was screaming her name, to make it simple." She said. Callie burst out laughing and Arizona just blushed. Arizona took the shot without Teddy saying anything and everyone of their friends burst out laughing as well.

"What is Arizona's biggest dream in life?" Addison asked.

"I'm actually not sure anymore. It had been to work at SGMW, but now that's done, I actually don't have a clue." She said and lifted her shot as she waited for Arizona to tell her.

"My biggest dream is Callie. As long as I have her by my side, nothing else matters" She said, receiving a lot of 'awws' from their friends, and Callie winking at her. Teddy took the shot.

"What is the biggest turn on for Arizona?"

Teddy smiled. "Dirty talk! I realized that the one night in Spain when Callie thought we couldn't hear her whispering to Arizona. And every time Callie whispers something in Arizona's ear, she gets flushed" She said and smirked when Arizona slumped her shoulders in defeat and Callie smirking as well. She picked up the shot and handed it to the blonde. Arizona took it.

"If Arizona only had one day in her life to live over again, which one would she choose?"

"Ooh, easy. That one day in Malaga where she and Callie went at it like bunnies four times or something."

Arizona smirked. "Nope." Teddy's face fell. "The day I met Callie." She turned to look at Callie who walked over to her. "It was the best day of my life" She said and pulled Callie down in her lap with her back to Arizona's front. Both sighed at the contact. Everybody around them smiled at the couple. They were so sickening, but so damn cute.

Teddy made a gag noise before taking the shot. "Seriously, how many questions are there? I'm not going to be able to walk again tonight.."

Addison laughed. "Hang in there, Teddy. Does Arizona believe in love at first sight?" She said and frowned. That was an easy one..

Teddy snorted. "Um, yea. Or else Callie wouldn't have been sitting here." She said and smiled at her blushing best friend. She made Arizona take the shot again. She planned on getting her drunk.

"That one was easy. Next." Addison said. "Would Arizona prefer unlimited love or money?"

"Umm... Love. She couldn't live without Callie."

"I would have to say yes." Arizona said, leaning her head against Callie's back. She groaned as Teddy handed her another shot. "Seriously Teddy?" She said and took the shot.

"What's the scariest experience Arizona has ever had?"

"Umm.. I actually have no clue" Teddy said after a moment. She picked up the shot and drank it. "What was it?" She asked her best friend.

"When Callie almost broke up with me. I thought I was going to die.." She said, blushing. Almost every question had something to do with Callie.

"Okay Teddy, so now you have to listen. You get to pick out one from the crowd. You have to guess the exact number of orgasms Arizona has had in one night, as you weren't able to guess earlier. If you're closest to the answer, you give your shots away either to the other person or to others. If the other person is closest to the answer, you give your shots away. It's the last four shots, you can do this!" Teddy picked out Cristina Yang. But it was actually a bad idea, because Cristina had been roommates with Callie, so she knew Callie could take much. They each wrote a number down on a piece of paper and turned them around when the time was up. On Teddy's paper were the number 8, on Cristina's were the number 11. "So Arizona, Callie. What's the big number?" Addison smirked.

Arizona grinned down at Callie before looking up again. "10" She said, making everyone gasp.

"Umm, you know you're not supposed to include Callie's right? It's only your own orgasms." Teddy said with wide eyes.

"Oh it was my own orgasms" Arizona said, smirking. "That was a really great night. Really great. Why do you think I had trouble walking that one day in Malaga?" She said and smirked when Teddy shuddered. Teddy took the last four shots and they all sat down in a booth again, talking about everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

We were on our way up the elevator to our apartment and Arizona was way handsy. She was drunk, thanks to Teddy. She was so very drunk and so very horny which in return made _me _horny. But she was drunk, and she wouldn't even remember tomorrow. Suddenly I felt her grab my ass. "Arizona! Stop." I hissed at her, making her giggle.

She leaned in close to my ear. "I want you.." she whispered, making me groan. God did I want her too.

"I bet you do" I mumbled and practically skipped from the elevator towards our apartment when the doors opened. I opened my purse to get my keys when I felt her come up behind me and grab my ass with both hands, squeezing it gently, making me moan. "You have to stop" I said and slapped her hands away before opening the door. We walked in and no matter where I went, she was hot in my heels. She was obviously not giving up. I stopped walking by the dresser in our bedroom and she walked into me, making me smile slightly before turning around, looking straight into those darkened blue eyes I loved so much.

"Please, Calliope.. I need you" She said, begging me. She's so freaking hot when she's begging..

"Arizona, we need to sleep. You're drunk. We can have sex tomorrow." I said, making Arizona groan in frustration. I was almost sure I saw tears in her eyes but she looked away. I put a hand on her cheek, making her look my way. "I promise, Arizona. Several rounds." I said, making her smile. "I love you" I said, making her smile even brighter.

"I love you too" She said and leaned in to kiss me. I felt her tongue pass my bottom lip and had to pull away before I lost control. She pouted at me and I just smiled at her and found one of my oversized shirts for her to sleep in. She always slept in one of my shirts and panties. She looked adorable every morning when I woke up to her like that. I found an oversized shirt and a pair of boxers for me and I felt her eyes on me all the time I was changing, making me even more horny. She had this crazy ability to do that all the time. I laid down on the bed on my side, facing the wall and she came over to lay behind me and put her arm around my waist. We laid like that for a while without falling asleep and just as I was about to drift off, I felt her arm move from my waist, running from my side, over my hip, landing on my ass before it disappeared into my boxers and panties, massaging my ass. I couldn't stop her if I wanted to. I actually didn't want to stop her anymore. I was getting _really _horny. Her hand moved down lower and I had to bite my lip when she moved her fingers through my wetness as she sucked on the base of my neck.

"Oh, I think I have evidence that you want me too.." She husked and plunged two fingers into my center making me moan loudly. I tried to turn around but she held me there with my back against her. I had actually never had sex it this position before, but God, did it feel good.

"Fuck..." I moaned out.

"Do you like getting fucked like this?" She asked huskily. I forgot how dirty Arizona's mouth was when she was drunk.. But I loved it.

"God, yes." I said like it was the most obvious thing. And it actually was. "More" I demanded in a moan.

I felt her smile against my neck before pushing a third finger in and pushing deeper and faster into me.

"Mmm" I whimpered. "G-god that feels a-amazing" I stuttered out through moans. She pushed as deep as she could and curled her fingers, hitting just the right spot, making me scream, "YES! Right there..." She stilled her hand but kept massaging my soft spot, making me moan loudly each time she hit it just right.

She moved her lips to my ear. "Come for me, my love" She whispered and pushed even deeper into me.

"ARIZONA!" I screamed and came hard against her hand. She started thrusting her fingers slowly again, making my hips buck wildly as she milked out the last of my orgasm. She pulled out of me making me whimper and I turned in her arms and hugged her tightly. "Mmm, fuck that was amazing."

She giggled. "You're amazing" She said and placed a soft kiss on my lips before nuzzling her face into my neck. "I love you, Calliope" She said and sighed happily.

"I love you too, mi amor" I said and soon I felt her drift off to sleep and it wasn't long until I did as well.


	21. Stay away from me

**A/N: I know, I know.. I'm not good at updating this story. Sorry for that. But I hope you'll enjoy this anyway!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

"Calliope, wake up" I said, kissing up Callie's neck. It was christmas and we were in West Yellowstone, Montana, visiting my parents.

Callie groaned. "Noo, let me sleep." She mumbled and turned over. I cuddled closer to her and started kissing her neck again.

"No. Breakfast is almost ready, and it's snowing!" I said excitedly.

Callie turned over again and opened her eyes to raise an eyebrow. "Arizona, there's snow everywhere outside. It's nothing new that it snows." She said and laughed.

I started pouting. "But.. I love snow!" I said and smiled at her. "Good morning baby" I said and leaned in to kiss her lips softly.

"Mmm, more" Callie said, making me giggle. I rolled on top of her and kissed her softly. When we pulled away she hugged me tightly. "Good morning, beautiful" She said, making me smile widely.

I pulled away from her grasp. "Now, get up. Breakfast's ready! Chop chop!" I said and got out of the room. I walked downstairs where my mom and dad were sitting, ready for us to come down and eat breakfast. "She'll be here in a few minutes. She was still asleep." I said, smiling.

A few minutes later Callie came down and sat down next to me, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning Barbara, good morning Daniel" She said and filled her plate just like we had.

"Good morning" They said in unison, smiling at her.

We finished eating and I asked her. "Would you like to take a walk outside today? I know it's cold, but it's really beautiful. And I also have a surprise for you" I said, winking at my parents who shook their heads, smiling. They totally knew what I was up to.

"Sure. When?" She asked, smiling widely.

"After dinner maybe?"

"Perfect" Callie said and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I'm just going to take a shower." She said and started to walk up the stairs.

I felt a throb between my legs. _Callie. Naked. A naked Callie. Shower. A naked Callie in the shower. Shit. _I looked at my parents and pointed at the directions she just went. "I'm just.. Umm.. I.. Bye" I said and ran upstairs to find my girlfriend. My hot, naked girlfriend.

Just as I walked into the bathroom she stood there without a stitch, waiting for me. "What took you so long?" She husked and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. _Yes, this is going to be a perfect day. _I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

"Mom, dad. We're heading out. Bye!" Arizona yelled. Her parents yelled their goodbyes back through the house and we made our way out into the winter cold, holding hands.

We kept walking for 10 minutes, small talking and flirting, when suddenly a voice behind us was heard, calling for my girlfriend. "Zona? Is that you?"

We turned around and came face to face with a too thin brunette with green eyes. I felt Arizona squeeze my hand and when I looked at her I could see the pain in her eyes. I knew who this was. "Joanne.." She said coldly.

Joanne walked closer to us. "Hey.. How have you been?"

Arizona smiled bitterly. "Pretty damn great. Perfect actually." She said and put her arm around my waist, making me smile and put my arm around her shoulder.

Realization hit Joanne. "Oh.." She said, looking disappointed. "Umm.. Well, I just saw you from the window.." She said, pointing to her house.

"And why did you decide to come out here then?" Arizona asked coldly. I had never seen this side of her.

"Zona-" She started but got cut off.

"No! Don't call me Zona. Only people I truly love gets to call me that. And I do _not _love you. You pretty much ruined that" She said in anger and I squeezed her closer.

"Arizona, please just listen to me. I'm sorry for what I put you through. I'm so deeply, deeply sorry for hurting you. I.. I still love you. And I think a part of you still loves me too. Or else you wouldn't be this defensive."

Arizona stepped out of my grasp and walked angrily over to her ex. "Joanne, you need to listen to me. And listen carefully. I now realize that I was in love with the idea of your hand fitting in mine. I was in love with the possibility of looking into your eyes and seeing my whole world. I was in love with how the ocean kisses the shore, and how the tide always returns, no matter how often it was sent away." She said, making the both of us look at her confused. "I was in love with the idea of being in love. I was _not _in love with you." She said, making Joanne's face fall. "I realize all that now, because now that I have Callie.." She said, looking at me. "She makes me feel all those things and more. I'm _actually _seeing my whole world when I look into her eyes. When she looks at me.. My whole world stops. We fit and I believe in what we have." She turned to look at Joanne again. "I love her more than I have ever loved you and I'm so happy she came along, because then I get to say this to you without feeling at least a little bad... Get the hell out of my life. Stay. Away. From. Me. I have a girlfriend and I love her. So please, stay away." She said and backed away to me and when she reached me I turned her around and crashed my lips against hers as I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I felt her moaning at the passionate kiss and when her tongue touched mine, my weeks got weak.

We pulled away and I smiled at her as I leaned my forehead on hers. "I love you with all of my heart, mi amor. I love you so much" I said and put my hand on her cheek.

She popped her dimples. "I love you too, love. So, so much." She said and leaned in to softly kiss me again. We turned our heads and found Joanne still watching us.

I raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Sorry, I just.. Take care of her Callie. Don't ever hurt her. You'll regret it. She's worth it." She said, smiling sadly.

I smiled slightly. "I'll never hurt her. Never in my life. And you're damn right she's worth it." I said and tugged at her hand, pulling her with me. We walked five minutes again in comfortable silence when I spoke up. "Soo.. What's the surprise?" I asked, making her dimples pop.

"We're actually there right now." She said and turned by a small path to a cabin.

"A cabin, what?" I asked, confused.

"I wanted to do something nice for you. So when you and my mom were making dinner, I raced down here and set things up for us to stay here over night. It's my parents cabin for friends to stay over at when we're having the new years party. It's hours this year." She said, smiling at me.

I smiled at her. "I love it. Thank you so much baby" I said and captured her lips. I reached for the doorknob but got yanked back.

"The surprise is not quite finished yet. Can you stay out here for a minute? I'll be quick?" Arizona pleaded.

I groaned. "Fine.. Just leave your girlfriend out in the cold.."

Arizona bit her lip and whispered seductively as she ran her hand up my arm. "I'll warm you up. I promise" She said and winked at me before walking in the cabin and closing the door.

"And now you left your girlfriend horny! I hate you!" I yelled and could hear her beautiful laugh inside, making me smile. A minute later she opened the door breathlessly. "Why are you breathing so heavy? Starting without me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Arizona giggled. "Shut up. Come in." She said and when I walked in, I gasped. I was the most beautiful cabin I had ever seen.

Arizona had lit at least fifty candles around the room and rose petals was everywhere on the mattress she had put up in the middle of everything. "Arizona.. It's beautiful." I said and turned to look at her in awe. "What's all this for?" I asked sweetly.

"It's not for something special. I just wanted to do this because I love you. So very, very much" She said and I smiled so much my cheeks hurt. "And also... Happy 8 months anniversary." She said, biting her bottom lip. The whole day I have been saying 'isn't there something you're forgetting?', because I thought she forgot our anniversary.

"You didn't forget?" I asked, smiling widely.

"How could I ever forget? You're the love of my life, Calliope Torres. I will never forget anything about you." She said and leaned her forehead on mine.

"You keep on blowing my mind. I can't even.. God, I love you" I said and leaned in to kiss her lips gently, her tongue caressing mine in a dance we have perfected over time. "So.." I started as we pulled away. "I think we should start celebrating" I said and started unzipping her jacket, making her giggle.

"You think so, huh?" She asked and shrugged the jacket off. She pulled mine off as well and smiled. "You're on" She whispered huskily and attacked my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

I awoke way earlier than my girlfriend the day after our perfect night in the cabin and just looked at her. I started thinking. _How did I get so lucky? She's amazing. Eight months ago, this woman made me the happiest woman alive, and I'm never letting her go. Yes, we started out really fast, but we have learned to take it slow. The last four months we have just lived together and worked together and simply just loved each other. No arguments. We have never had a fight, ever. Oh well, there was that one time when we fought because of Mark. He always came bursting in the doors and I got tired of it and Callie got upset because I told him to hand over his spare key. We fought for maybe five minutes until we sat down, talked it through and he handed over the key. Jackpot. Put that is the only time we have ever fought. I am ready to take the next step.. Wow.. What? _I started breathing faster. _Wow.. I'm ready.. I'm asking her to marry me. _I thought and silently got out of her embrace in the bed, still naked from our activities yesterday, grabbed my phone and turned on the shower in the bathroom so Callie couldn't hear me talking. I dialed a familiar number. "Hey Zona" Came Teddy's voice.

"Teddy.. I'm going to do it." I said in a nervous but happy tone.

"Arizona Robbins, are you calling me while you're in the shower?!" Teddy asked amused.

I giggled. "No, I've turned the shower on to make sure Callie can't hear me." I said, smiling.

"Oh.. Okay, so. What are you going to do?" Teddy asked curiously.

"I'm asking her to marry me." I said happily.

She squealed into the phone. "Oh my God! I'm so happy for you."

"Teddy, she has to say yes first" I teased.

"You already know she's going to, dork" Teddy said and I could practically hear the smile in her voice. "When? And do you have a ring?"

I frowned. "No, I don't have a ring.. But I'm thinking I could ask her new years eve. You know.. The clock strikes midnight and when she looks at me, I'm down on my knee?" I asked. I knew it was cheesy.. But Callie _makes _me cheesy.

"You're freaking cheesy, my dear. But it sounds perfect." Teddy said happily. "Addie and I are already coming to Montana two days before new years, so I could maybe help you pick out a ring and help you arrange everything?" She asked, hope clear in her voice.

I giggled at her. "Sure, Teds. If you want to." I said and then the door to the bathroom burst open and in walked a naked Callie, making my mouth go dry.

"What are you doing in here and why is the shower running when you're not in it?" Callie asked and I got wide eyes.

"Oh shit" I heard Teddy saying in the phone. "She sounds pissed off."

"Sorry honey. I'm just talking to Teddy." I said, smiling softly, trying to win her over.

"You know, when I heard the water running I came in here to take a shower with you.. But if you're not taki-"

"I'll call you later Teds." I said to Teddy and hung up, making Callie smile.

"See, that's the reaction I was hoping for" Callie said and pushed me into the shower and pinned me to the wall, making me gasp.

"Callie" I breathed out when she started sucking on my pulse point. It felt so good. Amazing. "Please" I whimpered when she brought her hands up to massage my breasts.

"Please what?" She asked amused.

"Fuck me.." I whispered seductively. Callie moaned and attacked my lips with hers, immediately thrusting her tongue into my mouth. I felt her hand trail down my stomach, making me excited. She's turning me on beyond belief and I need her. So bad. She started to circle my clit, making me moan loudly. I spread my lips eagerly, wanting her to fill me. She chuckled sexily against my neck. "More, Calliope.. I need more" I said and let out a moan again.

Callie pulled her head away from my neck and looked me in the eyes, her eyes almost black from desire, making me gasp. "You want more, huh?" She asked as she just kept doing the same. Circling my clit wonderfully.

"Mmm, yes." I moaned out. Without warning she entered my roughly with three long, strong fingers making me scream, "FUCK!" and then I kept on moaning for each thrust, as she pushed into me in a hard, quick and deep pace. "Shit, shit, shit, fuck." I moaned out.

"Are you going to come for me?" Callie asked seductively and sucked on my neck.

"Oh God, yes!" I hissed out.

"When?" Callie asked and just as she thrust as deep into me as she could, she curled her three fingers, hitting my sweet spot and making me scream loudly.

"NOW! FUCK! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I moaned out. I could feel it coming now. The heat rushed through me and when her thumb came up to massage my clit roughly, I lost it. "CALLIOPEE! SHIT!" I screamed as I came undone. She milked out the last of my orgasm and when she pulled out of me I whimpered at the loss. She pulled back from my neck and kissed me deeply. She pulled her body and mouth away from me and I slid down the wall as my knees weren't working at all.

She chuckled and turned off the shower before sitting down in my lap. "Are you okay, honey?"

I looked up at her in disbelief. "Am I okay? That was one of the best orgasms of my life, seriously. It's amazing how it gets better every time. You keep surprising me with those amazing hands of yours." I said and smiled at her.

Callie smiled. "You're so very welcome" She said and kissed me softly. "So, what were you and Teddy talking about?" She asked and I felt myself get nervous.

"She just told me that her and Addie is coming to Montana two days earlier." I said nonchalantly, hoping she couldn't see through me.

"Oh, great." Callie said sarcastically. "More people to interrupt us while having sex." She said, making me burst out laughing. She smiled and me. "You think you can stand up now?" She asked sweetly.

"I can try" I said, smiling. We stood up and both grabbed some clothes to put on before heading home for some breakfast with my parents.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Oooh, proposals! **


	22. New years eve

**A/N: Dun, dun, DUUUN! Anyone remember what's going to happen on this new years eve? I really hope you do, because I love it! I loved writing it, so I hope you loved reading it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

Two days ago, Teddy and I picked out Callie's ring. Which means that today.. is the day. The day I am asking the love of my life to marry me. Asking her to spend the rest of her life with me. Right now I'm laying in her arms on the couch in my parents house as Addison and Teddy is laying across the other couch, watching a movie as my parents are organizing the new years party for us tonight. Lots of people from the family are coming, but I have organized the proposal perfectly, so we're all alone. But that just makes me even more nervous. My thought are suddenly interrupted by a kiss on my cheek, making me smile softly. "Are you okay?" Whispered my Calliope.

I turned to face her. "I'm perfect" I said and leaned in to kiss her softly.

"Are you sure? You have been oddly quiet honey" She said concerned, making me smile.

"I'm fine baby. Don't worry. I'm just really excited for tonight" I said and could feel Teddy's eyes on me. I looked at her and found her smiling at my words before turning around to face to television again.

"Okay then. I'll go upstairs getting ready then." She said with a lingering kiss, making me weak in the knees.

Addison jumped from the couch. "I'm coming!" Apparently Teddy and Addison had made a deal that Callie should be dressed perfectly for the night. Teddy had obviously told Addison.

Addison and Callie made their way to the guest room with their things while Teddy and I made our way to my old room. I closed the door as soon as we were inside and turned around to look at Teddy who was smiling widely at me. "Are you ready for this, Zona?"

I smiled widely at her. "I'm so nervous, but God.. I'm so ready Teds. I love her so much. She's the one." I said and sighed dreamily.

She came up to wrap me in a hug. "I'm so happy for you Zona, and I know your parents will be too" She said making me chuckle.

I pulled away and smiled at her. "You know, she has to say yes first."

Teddy slapped me playfully. "You idiot. Of course she's going to say yes! She's got it just as badly as you. Now, let's get ready." She said and started getting dressed while I took a shower as she took one about an hour ago and didn't need one now. In the shower I practiced the speech in my head, smiling to myself. When I got out I found Teddy with her make up done as she was putting on her dress. A red dress with short sleeves and a black belt, stopping mid thigh.

When she had it on I smiled at her. "You look amazing, Teds."

She blushed. "Thanks, Zona. Now come on, I'll do your hair" She said and pushed me down on the chair and started drying and curling my hair. When she was done I did my make up with some gray eyeshadow, some eyeliner and mascara, making my eyes pop perfectly. I put on some light pink lipgloss and then put on my leopard printed Dry Lake Svea dress which went all the way down to my feet. I turned to look at Teddy and she smiled widely. "You look beautiful. Now get your purse so you won't forget it." She said as I put on my black heels. There was a knock on the door and I quickly grabbed my purse before opening it and then dropping my jaw.

There my Calliope was, looking completely stunning as always. Callie had chosen to wear her white Cacharel Dorise dress which was cut off at her upper thigh. A dress I bought her a month ago, but she never used it. She never even tried it on in front of me. It wasn't a revealing dress at all, even though it was cut off at her upper thigh. It was a basic dress, which fitted her beautifully. Her hair was down in her long, beautiful curls and her make up similar to mine. "Calliope.. You look beautiful" I said in awe.

"Umm.. Wow. You're stunning.. You.. wow." Callie said, making me blush a giggle nervously. Even after eight months, she can still do that. She took a step closer and brought her lips to mine, making my stomach do somersaults. _Yup, never getting tired of this._I thought to myself.

"Thank you" I said as we pulled away. I looked behind me and saw Teddy smiling at me.

"I'll just go find Addie. See you downstairs" Said Teddy, leaving us alone.

As soon a Teddy was gone, Callie closed the door and pinned me against it without kissing me, but just kept looking at me instead. "You're so beautiful.. And you're all mine" She said and leaned her forehead against mine.

I sighed dreamily. "All yours baby." I said, smiling.

"I can't wait for my midnight kiss" She said, winking at me.

I giggled at her. "Me neither" I said and put my arms around her waist, hugging her close before kissing her a last time and going downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

"Calliope?" Arizona said in my arms as I hugged her from behind in the living room as everybody talked to someone.

"Mmm?" I hummed against her neck before kissing it softly.

"There's five minutes to midnight. Let's go to the covered patio. We can see all the fireworks clearly from in there.. In private." She said and I smiled against her neck.

"Perfect" I said and took her hand in mine as she led me to the covered patio. When I walked in I gasped. Candles where lined along the windows, making the room light up. "Arizona, it's beautiful."

She leaned in to kiss me. "Yes, you are" She said, making me giggle. "Come on, the fireworks are starting early every year." She said and we made our way to a window where – true enough – fireworks were lighting up the sky already. I looked down at my watch and counted out loud.

"3, 2, 1" And when I turned around to receive my new years kiss I gasped and held my shaking hands over my mouth. Arizona stood there in front of me with a box with an engagement ring with a huge, round stone with a pear-shaped side stone on each side. It was absolutely beautiful and I felt like I couldn't breathe. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" I said to myself.

She smiled brightly at me. "Calliope Iphegenia Torres.." She trailed off, and sighed dreamily before continuing. "When I met you eight months ago on a flight, it was love at first sight. I wouldn't admit it from the start but after just a couple of days, I realized I loved you. When I first saw you, my heart skipped a beat. Never in my entire life have I met someone as beautiful as you and when you smiled at me, I melted into a puddle. I still do. I was awestruck by your beauty and I was so amazed to find a woman I could get along with so well without even trying. I just knew that someone seriously special had entered my life. Already back in Malaga, I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and I also told you that. And I will be, no matter what. The exact moment I realized it, was actually pretty fast. It was the day I met your father. You didn't do anything special.. You were just.. you. And that's why I had to ask you to be mine back then." She said, making me smile lovingly at her, even though my hands still covered my mouth. "Before I met you, I had nothing in my life. Sure, I had a good job and an amazing best friend, but I didn't believe in miracles, I didn't believe in love. I didn't want a marriage or babies.. But now I do, and I want them with you" She said and I could feel myself crying hard at her words. _I can't believe this is happening.. _I thought to myself. "After we met each other, everything went fast forward. We got together after knowing each other for just four days and I told you I loved you after just four weeks. Since then it has been going more slowly, and now I'm ready. I am ready to do this. You, Calliope, are the love of my life. I love you more than I ever thought was possible, and I'm never going to let you go. You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. Every time I see you, it still feels like the first time. I get all giddy and tingly. It was me who asked you to be mine. It was me who said that I loved you. You then asked if I'd move in with you, and now I'm standing here, asking you to marry me. Asking you to be my wife. So Calliope Iphegenia Torres... Will you marry me and make me the happiest woman alive?" She said, making me gasp even though I could sense it coming from the ring and the long speech. Those words are the words I have been dreaming about my whole life.

I shifted my eyes between the ring and her eyes so many times until I saw that she began to get nervous, so I answered her. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes. Of course I'll marry you!" I said happily and after she slipped the ring on I threw myself into her arms and kissed her with all the love I possessed, tongues dueling in a slow, gentle dance. When we pulled away I looked into her eyes and smiled widely as she wiped my tears away. "I love you so much, Arizona Robbins. So freaking much" I said and leaned my forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Calliope. And thank you for making me the happiest woman alive."

I put my hand on her cheek. "You never have to thank me for loving you" I said and leaned in to kiss her just as the doors burst open and Teddy and Addison stood in the door.

"She said yes?!" They squealed in unison.

"Of course I did!" I said and flashed my beautiful engagement ring. "Wait! Who all knows about this?" I asked confused.

Arizona came up to my side and wrapped her arms around me. "Teddy, Addison and my parents." Arizona said and sighed happily before pressing her lips against my shoulder.

"Okay then. Can we go to the cabin now?" I asked cheekily, making everyone chuckle.

Arizona smirked. "Sure thing, baby.. But we have to tell my parents first." She said, making me pout.

"Come on, I want to show off my fiancée" She said, making me smile widely which in return made her smile a dimpled grin.

"I like the sound of that." I said and then we made our way into the living room.

"Shh!" Barbara said giddily as we made our way into the middle of the living room. I looked around and everyone was suddenly quiet. "So?" She asked, smiling widely.

I lifted my hand. "We're engaged" I said and smiled at my fiancée. Barbara squealed and made her way to us to wrap us in a huge hug as everyone cheered and Daniel came up to us to wrap us all in a hug. Everyone said their congratulations and Arizona's cousin drove us to the cabin. The whole way I was in her lap, kissing her hungrily, wanting so much more of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

We finally got to the cabin and I didn't even get to thank my cousin before Callie had pulled me out of the car and kissed me hungrily as we made our way to the front door. When we got up there she pushed me against the door as she grabbed the key out of my hand. She kissed me passionately as she tried to open the door but she wasn't successful. She groaned loudly. "God, I'm so close to just taking you out here!" She exclaimed, which turned me on more than it should have. I quickly grabbed the key and turned around to open the door but as Callie's hands kept wandering, it was proved difficult. She pulled my long dress up over my thighs and started massaging my sex through my panties with her fingers.

"Shit!" I said and closed my eyes at the feeling. "Calliope... We have t- OH! To go i-inside" I stuttered out as she kept working those wonderful fingers against my sex. She put pressure against my clit, and my knees got so weak I almost fell down. "Fuck!" I yelled. "Callie, stop!" I said but she didn't stop. I tried to concentrate on the key and finally I got it inside the lock and turned it, opening the door. I turned around in her arms and jumped into her them, wrapping my legs around her. She walked us inside where Callie practically ran into the bedroom and threw me on the bed before almost ripping her dress off. "Someones excited" I teased her.

"You think?" She asked sarcastically and helped me sit up before ridding me of my dress. She laid down on top of me, kissing me passionately. "God... I want you so much right now.." She husked as she pulled away.

"Then take me" I whispered seductively. She groaned and rid us of the rest of our clothes. She reached down to take a nipple into her mouth, making me moan. "Calliope... No teasing... Please" I whimpered. I felt her smiling against my breast before she let it go with a pop and made her way down my body. As soon as she reached my sex, she took my clit between her lips, sucking on it roughly. "Oh god!" I yelled. The sensation was amazing. The things my fiancée could do with her mouth was unbelievable. "Shit... I'm so c-close alreadyyy" I stuttered out between moans as she kept sucking my clit and flicking it with her tongue. I couldn't believe I was so close already. We had been doing this for not so long, but after the drive from my parents house, I was pretty turned on.

"Come for me, mi novio." She husked.

She trailed her tongue to my opening and as soon as she entered me, I came hard against her tongue. "Calliope! FUCK!" I screamed as she kept pumping into me with her tongue. She lapped up my juices and kissed her way up my body and started kissing me softly, making me moan at the taste of myself. When my breathing returned to normal, I opened my eyes to find her looking down at me lovingly. I put my hand on her cheek. "I love you, baby." I said emotionally.

"I love you too" She said and smiled.

Suddenly I saw she bit her lip after looking at me for some time and I could tell something was on her mind. "What is it Calliope?" I asked. She smiled brightly at me and got out of bed, making her way to her suitcase. I sat up against the headboard. "Where are you going?" I asked her. She took something out of her suitcase and made her way to the bed, sitting down in front of me. She showed me a ring box, making me gasp. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Open it" She said lovingly and handed it to me.

I opened it and gasped. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in my whole life. In the middle where one big stone. On each side where an almost just a huge stone and under them where a line of small stones. "Calliope, this is beautiful.." I said and looked up at her with tears in my eyes, threatening to fall.

"So.. You kind of stole my thunder. Not that I care, because I loved every second of it. But tomorrow, I was going to ask you to marry me." She said, making me smile widely. "God.. I love that smile. You really have no idea how much I love you and I just.. I want you to have this ring too, even though _you _asked _me _to marry you." She said, making me jump into her arms and hugging her tightly, making her fall down on the bed.

"Of course I'll take the ring!" I said, making her chuckle. I pulled my head back and pecked her lips softly before sitting up again and putting the ring on. "God, it's beautiful, Calliope.. Thank you so much" I said and smiled at her lovingly. I put the box at the side table. "Now, let me show how much I actually love you" I said, making her bite her lip. I put her down on the bed with her head on the pillows. I laid down fully on top of her and leaned into her ear. "I'm going to make you come so hard.." I whispered huskily into her ear.

She moaned but said. "Let's see if you can. It's hard work to make me come."

"I bet I can make you come with one finger.." I said, making her arch one of her eyebrows.

"Honey, not even _I_ can make me come with one finger." She said. Oh, so she thinks she's better than me?

"Challenge accepted" I said and leaned down to kiss her. I put my left hand next to Callie's right side and leaned down to push my middle finger into her, making her moan. Then I pushed it up to the smooth, spongy spot and my fiancée moaned loudly.

"SHIT! Right there! Ohhhh, don't stop" She said, her hips bucking wildly. I smirked and leaned down to place kisses all over Callie's body as I kept pushing into her. I bit down on a nipple just as I pushed as deep as I could and then my Calliope came. Hard. "Fuck, ARIZONAAA!" She yelled loudly. I smirked at her and scooted up until my eyes were in level with my fiancée's and then I kissed her softly. When we pulled away, Callie opened her eyes slowly. She smiled at me in awe. "Did you just make me come with one finger?" She asked.

I smirked. "I did. And fast."

"Wow.. You're good." Callie said and giggled.

"Oh I know honey" I said and bit my lip before laying down half on top of her, half at her side with my face on her stomach.

We both laid down, fingers entwined as we looked at the rings on our entwined hands. "I have waited my whole life for someone asking me to marry them, and when you did I just.. I can't describe it, but I'm so glad you did.. I love you so much and if I could marry you right now, I would." She said, making me smile lovingly at her. She reached her head down and I kissed her softly.

"I wish we could too, baby. But I think our parents will be pissed if we do it without them. But as soon as we can, I'll call you my wife." I said, making her smile widely.

"God, I love the sound of that" She said and I nuzzled into her neck. "I love you, Arizona Robbins."

"I love you too, Calliope Torres." She said and kissed my neck as we kept cuddling happily.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

Callie awoke by the feeling of being watched and her eyes fluttered open to meet the baby blues she fell in love with a long time ago. She smiled and cuddled into Arizona's body, sighing happily. "Why are you watching me sleeping?" She asked sleepily.

"I'm just _really _happy." Arizona said happily.

Callie looked up. "Did last night really happen? It wasn't just a really good dream?" She asked, smiling widely.

Arizona raised her hand with her ring. "Well, it looks like it happened." She said, making Callie giggle. "I love you so much" She said, kissing Callie softly.

"I love you too, my love. And I can't wait to marry you." Callie said, hugging Arizona tightly.

"I can't wait to marry you either, baby" Arizona said, smiling.


	23. Returning back home

**A/N: This chapter is really long unlike my other chapters. I loved writing it, and I personally think it's one of my best chapters ever. I hope you'll agree.**

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

There were only four days back until the women's wedding, and both were as happy as ever. They couldn't describe the feelings they were having. They had always loved each other, but this felt different. They were actually going to be wife and wife in only a few days. They were sitting, or rather laying in each other's arms on their couch in the living room, content to just be together. Arizona looked up at her fiancée and smiled even though Callie wasn't looking at her. She was trying to watch the movie playing in their television. "Why are you staring at me?" Callie asked as she kept watching the movie.

"I love you" Arizona said simply.

Callie smiled widely and turned to look at Arizona. "I love you too" She said and leaned down for a soft kiss. Right before things got heated, there was a knock at the door and they both gave each other a confused look. Mark would never knock. Neither would Addison nor Teddy. Who could it be?

Callie made her way to the door and was met with Arizona's parents. Callie smiled but the smile quickly faded when she saw the expressions on their faces. "Barbara, Daniel... Is something wrong?"

"Calliope, who is it?" Yelled Arizona from the couch.

"It's your parents babe." Callie said back.

Arizona practically ran to the door. "Mom, dad!" She said and hugged them and they hugged her back tightly. She pulled away and saw their faces. "Is something wrong?"

"Can we come in? We need to talk to you, Arizona.." Daniel said sadly.

Callie smiled sympathetically. "Of course. Come in." She said and hugged both tightly as they made their way through the door.

Barbara and Daniel received a cup of steaming coffee as Arizona and Callie got themselves a bottle of water each. They all sat down by the breakfast bar. "So.. What's wrong?" Arizona asked, not sure if she wanted to know.

"Arizona.. I have to tell you that before I tell you this, you can't be mad at anyone in this room. This is not our fault, so we will not have you screaming at us. Okay?" Daniel sat while his wife still sat silent, looking down at her coffee.

Arizona looked confused at him. "Umm.. I'll try, I guess. Just please tell me." She said and felt Callie interlace their fingers on the table, making her feel a little more calmed.

"Okay.. You know how your brother died five years ago, right?" He said, making Arizona nod sadly. "I just received a phone call from his former unit yesterday.."

Arizona gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean you received a phone call? Daddy wh-"

"Zona.." Her mother interrupted. "Just listen to your father.. Please."

"Sorry, please, continue." Arizona pleaded her father and took a sip of her water.

Daniel sighed. "Arizona, your brother is alive"

Arizona spit her water out. "WHAT?" She practically screamed.

"Arizona.." Callie said, trying to calm her down.

"Okay, you need to explain this to me _right now,_ before I beat the crap out of someone." Arizona said, clearly getting angry.

Daniel sighed again. "Five years ago Tim and Nick got kidnapped in Iraq. They were held as hostages but got released a week ago. He's fine. He didn't get abused in any kind. Nick is okay too. He has a tumor in one of his legs though.." He said and looked at Callie. Callie getting the hint of helping her fiancée's brother's friend, nodded.

"W-where is he? Where is Tim?" Arizona asked, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "Where is he?!" She asked again.

"Baby, calm down.." Callie said and put her hand on Arizona's cheek, trying to get her to look at her. It didn't help. "Arizona Robbins, look at me" She said, which made her look at her. "I know this is all hard to take in.. But he's alive and he is fine. And I am here for you all along the way. I promise." She said sweetly, making Arizona smile sadly.

"Thank you" She whispered before she looked at her parents, hoping to get an answer.

"He's on his way here to Seattle. The first thing he wanted, was to see you again." Barbara said, smiling slightly.

Arizona smiled a genuine smile. "He said that?"

Daniel nodded. "He told the Colonel of his former unit that he wanted to see his sister. That was when we received a call from the unit. He's coming back."

"When?" Arizona said, tears rolling down her cheeks again.

"If he's not here today, then tomorrow" He said, making Arizona break down. Callie smiled sadly at Arizona's parents.

"Arizona, do you want to be alone with Callie?" Barbara asked her daughter sweetly. Arizona nodded. "We'll go to our hotel. See you in the morning, girls." Barbara said and kissed both women on top of their heads. Daniel did the same and then they were out of the door.

Arizona was sobbing into her hands and Callie tried to pull the blonde's hands way to get her to look at her. "Oh, honey" Callie said when she couldn't get Arizona's hands free from her face. She got up from her chair and hugged Arizona tightly from behind. Arizona turned around and pulled Callie into her and began sobbing into her neck loudly. Callie picked her up and Arizona wrapped her legs around Callie as she held on tightly and cried her heart out. Callie walked into their bedroom and sat down against the headboard, putting Arizona down next to her but Arizona held on tightly, never wanting to let her fiancée go. After half an hour of Arizona sobbing and Callie rubbing her back, whispering soothing words into her ear, the room suddenly got silent. Callie looked down and saw silent tears rolling down Arizona's cheeks. She reached down and wiped them away, making Arizona smile softly up at her. "Are you okay?"

Arizona closed her eyes as she nodded softly and then opened them again. "Thank you for being here. I don't know if I could do this without you." She said and leaned her forehead against Callie's.

"You never have to thank me for loving you, baby" Callie said and pecked Arizona's lips softly. They pulled back again and Arizona put her head down on Callie's shoulder as she traced patterns over her arm with her fingers. "What are you feeling right now?" Callie asked softly.

"Anger, happiness, hate, aggression. More happiness." She said, making Callie smile slightly. "I guess I'm more nervous and excited actually. I'm so excited to see him again, but I already know that I'm going to break down. This feels like a dream.." She trailed off.

Callie tilted Arizona's face up to look at her. "I know this feels surreal. But this is not a dream. Just know that I will be here anytime if you break down again, okay?"

Arizona smiled a real smile. "Thank you honey.." She said and laid down fully next to where Callie was now laying. "I love you so, so much." She whispered.

Callie snuggled up close to Arizona and kissed her shoulder before holding her in her arms. "I love you too baby. More than I ever thought was possible." She whispered back. Not after long, Arizona was asleep but Callie was wide awake. After two hours of no sleep she got out of the blonde's arms and made her way to the kitchen to get some water. Just as she took her first sip there were a knock on the door. She gasped, knowing it could be Tim. She walked to the door and opened it and suddenly tears were in her eyes. Blue eyes, dimples and blonde hair. Truly a Robbins. "Tim?" She asked, her voice cracking.

Tim smiled. "And you must be _the_ Callie Torres my parents just told me everything about not even ten minutes ago" He said happily. He didn't even seem to have been kidnapped. He was so.. perky like his sister even though he had been down there as a hostage.

Callie shed a lone tear but quickly wiped it away before smiled widely. "I sure am. Come in." She said and when he walked in, she shot the door behind him. He turned around and gave her a huge hug and she of course hugged him back just as tightly.

"Where is my sister?" He asked as they pulled away.

Callie wiped the tears away again and cleared her throat. "She's asleep. She broke down for good after your parents left earlier. Should I wake her up?"

Tim nodded. "I think so.." He trailed off, smiling sadly.

Callie nodded and walked a few steps before turning around. "Tim.. You should know that she will be breaking down when she sees you. Just so you're prepared" She said. He nodded and she made her way to the bedroom to wake up her fiancée. When she crawled into the bed behind Arizona, she wrapped her arms around her and kissed down her neck. Not after long, Arizona turned around in her arms, groaning. "Good morning, beautiful" Callie said softly and leaned in to kiss Arizona softly.

"Mm.. Good morning. What time is it?" Arizona asked sleepily.

"Well, seeing as we feel asleep at 3 pm, it's now 5.30 pm.." Callie said, smiling slightly as Arizona opened her eyes.

"Why are you waking me then? And why the look on your face?" Arizona asked confused. Callie gave her a look and Arizona knew. "He's here?"

"He's here.." Callie said and Arizona bolted out of the bed.

They walked into the living room and when Arizona saw her brother she gasped and started crying again. He turned around and smiled. "Phoenix.." He said happily. Arizona ran to her brother and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him and sobbed loudly. After a while he put her down but they kept hugging.

"I.. I t-thought you were d-dead" She tried to get out through her sobs.

"I know, Zona.. I know.." He said and pulled her away from the hug. He wiped away her tears. "But I'm here now. I'm okay and I'm staying home forever now. I'm never going back again. I won't do this to you again." He said. She smiled sadly and hugged him tightly a last time.. For now.

"I love you, Timmy" She said and leaned her forehead against his chest as he was much taller than her.

"I love you too, Zona." He said, smiling at Callie who was silently crying at the interaction between siblings.

She pulled away and smiled at Callie. Callie made her way to Arizona and wrapped her arms around her waist and put her chin on her shoulder. "Timmy.. As you probably already know.. This is Callie.. My fiancée." She said and smiled.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tim said and smiled. "Mom and dad never told you that you guys were engaged! Congratulations!" He said and popped his dimples.

"Thank you" They said in unison.

"So when is the big wedding? And who asked? How? And how did you meet? Okay, you need to just start from the beginning because I have been missing out on a _lot._" He said and smiled widely when both women laughed.

"Hold your horses, brother." Arizona said, smiling widely. God, was she happier than she had ever been. They all sat down on their couches, Arizona wrapped in Callie's arms and Tim on the other couch as they looked at each other.

"So? Tell me." He said eagerly.

Arizona grinned widely. "Okay, so.. Teddy and I had booked four weeks of vacation in Malaga. But when we got into the plane, we didn't have the same seats. She sat in the back and I sat somewhere in the middle. Suddenly Callie comes walking into the plane and I.. um.."

"She was checking me out." Callie interrupted seriously. Arizona gasped and hit her playfully on the arm wrapped around her. "What? You totally did."

"You should not be the one to talk. I didn't even see you before you were checking me out, and I totally caught you staring at my boobs."

"Well, you stared at mine too" Callie shot back in an amused tone.

Arizona huffed. "Totally not the point, but can you blame me? They're good boobs." Arizona said.

Tim cleared his throat. "Um.. Can we not talk about your boobs and instead talk about your story?" He asked shyly.

Both women blushed. "Sorry" Arizona said. "Okay then. We _both _checked each other out and then she sat down next to me. We started talking and we decided to play twenty questions to get to know each other more. We realized we were going to stay at the same hotel for exactly the same amount of weeks and days. And it was actually in the same hall as well as we found out later on." She said and smiled at Callie.

"Then Arizona asked me a final question. It was, if I could see myself _kissing _someone I just met, if the person was stunning and you couldn't take your eyes off that person.." Callie said and smiled back at Arizona. "I of course said yes. And then we kissed. Right there in the airplane after knowing each other for four hours."

Arizona bit her bottom lip. "Then during another kiss, Teddy came up to us and interrupted us.."

"Did someone say my name?" Teddy asked as she and Addison made their way into the apartment, as if Teddy could feel her name coming up. She gasped and she put her shaking hands to her mouth. "Timmy?" She asked with tears in her eyes. "H-how? Arizona why didn't you tell me?!" Teddy said, obviously getting upset. Before Tim "died", Teddy and Tim were a couple. Now she was with Henry. She loved Henry, she really did. But it was nothing like the love she had with Tim back then.

"Teddy.." Tim trailed off and made his way to her and hugged her. Teddy continued to cry and hugged him back just as tightly. "I missed you so much" He said and pulled back to look at her.

"I missed you too" She said and wiped her tears away.

Arizona smiled. "I was going to tell you Teddy. But I just found out not even four hours ago."

"Okay, wait!" Addison said. "I'm totally confused, who is he?" She said, making everyone around her chuckled.

"Addie," Arizona said. "This is Tim. My brother."

Addison looked confused at her. "Didn't your brother die in war"

"Well, they thought I did" Tim said, smiling as he put his arm around Teddy's shoulder. "But actually I was kidnapped down there. I just came back today and now I'm staying. For good." He said and looked down at Teddy who had her eyes lingering at him. She looked away again. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to be with Tim, but she didn't know if she could hurt Henry in that way.

"Um.. What were you doing when we came in?" Teddy said, changing the subject as she made her way to the couch next to Addison who luckily sat down in the middle so she couldn't sit next to Tim.

"We were talking about how we met." Callie said happily as Arizona kissed her knuckles.

"Ooh, I love this story! Continue" Teddy exclaimed and clapped her hands.

Arizona smiled. "Well, as I was saying.. Teddy interrupted our kiss in the plane.. Teddy started talking to us and we realized that Addison over there" She said, pointing to Addison. "Was Callie's best friend and also one of Teddy really good friends. Strange, right?" She asked, making Tim nod his head. Teddy and Addison smirked at each other. If only they knew.

"Then Arizona whispered.. something in my ear and I had to go to the bathroom.. Let's just say that" She said and winked at her girlfriend.

"Then Teddy and I had a good talk."

Callie looked at her. "You never told me about that.." She said and smiled.

"Well.. We did. She told me that what she saw between Callie and I, was love at first sight. I denied it because I was scared, but she was so right."

Teddy interrupted her, like Arizona had feared she would. "And then I realized Arizona _really _wanted to jump her bones so I asked her and she said, and I quote, 'Uh, duh? Have you not seen her? She's the most beautiful and hot woman I have ever seen. She's breathtaking, Teddy. I don't know if I can keep my hands to myself all the way to Spain.. Nevermind keep them to myself when we're actually __in __Spain'" Teddy said, making Callie laugh and Arizona stare at her.

"How the hell do you remember my exact words?" Arizona asked dumbfounded.

"Those kinds of words is worth remembering, honey" Teddy said, winking at Arizona.

Callie laughed and looked at Arizona. "Is that true? You were that horny?" Callie asked, making Tim and their best friends laugh.

"Well.. You're hot. I couldn't help it."

Callie smiled. "So that's why you were talking about the mile high club when I got back to my chair and Teddy practically bolted out of my seat?" She asked, smirking.

"Um.. Yes." Arizona admitted. "And then-"

"And then they did it on the plane in the bathroom" Teddy said and Tim gasped.

"You didn't!" He said and laughed.

Arizona shrugged. "I was horny. Very horny. I mean, have you seen her?" She said, making Callie blush at her before leaning in to kiss the top of her head. "Anyway.. We then talked and Callie told me that she liked me, even though we hadn't known each other for that long at the time. I told her that I liked her too and we agreed to go on a date. When we got to the hotel, she spoke freaking Spanish to the receptionist.." Arizona groaned out and Tim laughed.

"Finally found a woman talking Spanish, huh sis?" He asked amused.

"It's freaking hot. I just stood there staring at her. I still do every time she speaks Spanish."

Callie smirked. "Es cierto. Y ella gime cada vez." Callie said, and true enough to what she just said in Spanish, Arizona let out a small moan, making everyone laugh.

"Told you so. Hot." Arizona growled and leaned in to kiss Callie. She tried to let the kiss heat up, but Callie pulled away as there were other people in the room, making the blonde pout. Callie winked at her and smiled before looking at their friends and her soon to be brother-in-law.

"And then what happened?" Tim asked eagerly. He had missed his sister more than anything and he really wanted to hear what she had been up to, and he really wanted to hear about her and Callie's story.

"Well.. I went to her room.." She trailed off and looked at Callie shortly before looking at her brother. "And we decided to take it slow from then on."

Teddy interrupted, like Arizona knew she would. "Until we were having movie night in Callie's room that night and I fell asleep. I awoke to moans from your freaking sister, Tim.. Your sister. And then when I thought it was over, Callie began moaning. It was a nightmare." She said, making Tim shudder by her words.

"Zona, really? Is that taking it slow?" Tim asked in disbelief.

"I know, okay? But she was just.. she.. I don't even have an excuse. You can just look at her, like I have already said once. She's.. amazing" She said and looked dreamily at Callie who in return did the same.

"I love you" Callie whispered and leaned in to kiss Arizona softly.

"Ditto" Arizona whispered as she leaned her forehead against her fiancée's.

Teddy decided she should go on with the story. "I told Arizona it was her choice whether she wanted to sleep over at Callie's or come back to our room. When I got to our room I took a shower and when I came back out to the lounging area, she had returned. It was a shock to me" She said, making everyone chuckle. "We had a talk-"

"Again, why haven't I heard about your talks?" Callie asked confused. Arizona shrugged and gestured for Teddy to continue.

"She was afraid, and that's why we had a talk. When she was with Joanne years ago, she really hurt her. I told her that Callie was nothing like Joanne and that she could be the one for her. I told her that she was falling fast, and she agreed wholeheartedly. She went to get a bath and half an hour later I heard soft moans. I thought she was masturbating so I told her to stop doing that. Then she said she was not alone.. So.. Again."

"Actually, Teddy.." Callie interrupted. "We didn't have sex that night except for at the movie night.."

Teddy looked confused at Callie. "Then what were you doing if you were moaning?"

"Correction, Arizona was moaning. I came over to take a bath with her and gave her a massage. I'm an ortho God, I have amazing hands. That's why she was moaning"

Teddy looked as if everything made sense. "Ahh. Okay then! They didn't have sex then." She said and smiled, making everyone chuckle at her. "Well, the day after that they were having their first date and Zona freaked out because she didn't know what to wear. So I found something for her to wear-"

"And can I just say.. wow?" Callie interrupted, making Arizona blush.

"Well, you sure looked beautiful as well, my love" Arizona said, kissing Callie's cheek. "Well. We went to a restaurant and shared some food and talked and laughed. We then made our way to a club where Callie said, and I quote 'some dude from the scandinavia' were performing that night. You know who that dude from the scandinavia were, Tim?" Arizona asked. Tim shook his head no. "Lukas Graham" She said. It was Tim who showed her Lukas' first hit "Ordinary Things" just before he went back for the last time.

Tim jumped up from his seat. "WHAT? Lukas Graham?" He said and then pouted. "Aw, I'm so jealous" He said and sat down again as everybody burst out laughing at his antics.

"Anyway.." She continued. We had the best first date I have ever experienced in my life-"

"You have to say that. She's your fiancée." Addison said, smirking.

Arizona raised an eyebrow. "But it's true, though. It was perfect. Then we took a romantic walk on the beach and went to each our rooms."

"You actually didn't do it that night?" Teddy asked, to which both women shook their heads. "Wow, I thought it was a lie.." She said, to which Addison and Tim chuckled.

"The day after we went to the beach and later that night we went on another date. She sang a song for me at the karaoke bar we went to after we ate dinner, and let's just say.. We didn't take it slow anymore after that night." Arizona said, smirking, making Tim shudder again.

"Seriously, are you guys like bunnies or something?"

"Yes" Teddy and Addison said in unison. Callie blushed and nuzzled her face into Arizona's neck to hide it, making Arizona smile at her.

"Anyway" Callie said, trying to get the subject changed. "The day after my father – who owns the hotel we were staying at – were hosting the weekly reception party. We went to the party and Arizona met my father."

"We got along pretty well and he asked me if I loved her, after she left to get drinks for us all with Addison. I told him that I did and-"

Tim interrupted. "Wow. After four days? You already loved her then?"

"I did" Arizona said and smiled at Callie. "When you know, you just know. But I didn't tell her then. We had a great night together and then I asked her if she wanted to be mine. To be my girlfriend."

Callie smiled. "And I said yes. Of course."

"Then we skyped with mom and dad in the evening, and dad even told her to call him Daniel"

"What?" Tim asked confused. "Callie, you got approved without meeting him. That's huge!"

"I know. And I couldn't be more happy. I love your parents. They are amazing." She said and smiled. "We had four amazing weeks together after that, and three days before we left I had a moment and she finally told me she loved me with this amazing speech. I told her that I loved her too and then at night we all had a girl's night with my sister, Aria."

"But they left early." Teddy said.

"To have sex" Addison added.

Arizona and Callie rolled their eyes. "Whatever" Arizona said. "When we came home three days after the girl's night, we were both heartbroken.." She said and looked sadly at her fiancée. "Yes, we both lived in Seattle and could see each other.. But we lived on each our part of the city and worked in different hospitals. And as surgeons, there's not much time off. So it was impossible to see each other. Then, on the day we got home, the chief of Seattle Grace Mercy West, where Callie and Addison worked, called Teddy and I to ask us about interviews for heads of apartments. Teddy is now head of cardio and I am head of peds there." She said happily. "Turns out it was all Callie's doing. At night I couldn't sleep and I came crying home to her to tell her that she ruined me. The day after she asked me to move in with her. And I did. Since then it had been pretty slow for seven months, the both of us just content of being together." She said and smiled at Callie.

"Then, three months ago I had planned to ask her to marry me the day after new years eve.. Turns out Arizona had other plans. So when there were five minutes to midnight, we went to the covered patio in your parents' house and when I turned around in front of her to receive my new years kiss, she was holding an engagement ring.." Callie said, sighing dreamily. "I was in shock and my whole body shook and I felt like I couldn't breathe. My biggest dream is to marry Arizona and to start a family with her, and there she was.. Asking me to marry her after the most romantic speech I have ever heard."

"Which I still now by heart, might I add" Arizona said, smiling.

Callie smiled back. "I practically _screamed _yes. Then we um.. celebrated.."

"In my parents' patio?!" Tim exclaimed.

"No, no no, Timmy" Arizona said, making him let out a sigh of relief, making everyone laugh. "We decided on a day to get married, told our parents and we have pretty much been planning until yesterday. Now we just have to wait four days, and then we'll get married. That's pretty much our story." She finished and looked at her brother.

Tim smiled at the couple. "I'm so happy for you two. You seem good together. I was afraid this Callie wasn't good enough for my sister, but I was clearly wrong. If you love her, then I love her." He said, making Callie smile widely.

Arizona smiled too. "I'm so glad you're back, Timmy.." She said, making him smile.

"Me too, Zona. Me too. And I can't wait to dance hard at your wedding like I promised you when we were kids." He said, making Arizona laugh.

"I can't wait for my wedding day too. I kinda hit the jackpot with this one" She said, biting her bottom lip and looking up at her fiancée. They looked each other deeply into their eyes. Arizona sighed dreamily and leaned her forehead against Callie's and closed her eyes. "She's all I ever wanted. I have agreed to getting married. Agreed to having kids with her. She makes me want to do those things. I love her so much it sometimes hurts. I.. I just.. I can't describe it." She opened her eyes again and smiled widely. "You're the love of my life, Calliope Torres, and I love you with all of my heart." She finished and reached out to wipe a tear away which was rolling down Callie's cheek.

"Te amo, mi amor. Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido. Te amaré por el resto de mi vida y nunca te dejaré ir. Te quiero." She said, making Arizona moan softly and bite her bottom lip seductively.

"Uh-oh." Addison whispered so only Tim and Teddy could hear her.

"What?" Tim whispered back.

Addison turned to him. "Okay, so you're going to go with us. Because I don't think you'd like to hear your sister having sex with her fiancée. And that over there.. That's the sex look" She whispered. Tim shuddered and stood up.

"I'm going to go with Teddy and Addison. I'll text you. Bye sis!" He yelled and made his way out of the door.

"What was that about?" Arizona asked out of breath as she was still turned on by the words Callie had just said, even though she didn't know what they meant.

"It was because of the sex look" Addison said and then her and Teddy were out of the door.

Arizona turned to Callie, and Callie smirked. "Voy a hacerte venir." She said, making Arizona groan before crashing her lips against her fiancée's.

She pulled back and looked at Callie. "Am I a bad person for having sex with my fiancée when my "dead" brother is back from Iraq?" She asked seriously.

"You can ask yourself this: Do you want to go horny a whole day or do you want to just see your brother again tomorrow?"

"Touché. Bedroom, now." Arizona said, making Callie grin and throw a giggling Arizona over her shoulder, walking into their bedroom. When they got to the bedroom Callie threw Arizona on the bed and shed the both of them of their clothing. Arizona pulled Callie down by her arm, making Callie land on top of her. She kissed the brunette passionately but suddenly Callie pulled away, grinning.

"I have something for you. Wait here" She said, making Arizona groan as she made her way to the bathroom.

Three minutes later, and Callie still wasn't back. "Calliope, I'm getting impatient!" No answer. Then she mumbled to herself. "Well then I'm just going to start without you.." And spread her legs and began rubbing herself. She massaged her clit and moaned and just then Callie ran into the bedroom.

"Don't you dare start without me!" She said. Arizona looked at Callie and dropped her jaw.

"You didn't.."

"I did" Callie said simply. "A month ago I remember you saying that you wanted to try this.. So I bought it. Do you like it?" Callie asked and walked sexily to the bed, a harness strapped to her with a purple dildo attached to it.

Arizona smiled. "I love it." And sat on her knees, excited. Callie pushed her back, making her head fall onto the pillows. Callie laid down on top of her, the dildo making contact with her clit, making her moan. "Callie.." Arizona whispered through moans.

"Yes?" Callie asked as she kept grinding softly against Arizona, not wanting to scare or hurt her.

"Can you go slow? I um.. I have never been with a man, so I have never tried anything like this."

Callie smiled. "I have never been with a man too, you dork. And yes, I'll go slow" She said and leaned down to kiss Arizona softly. The soft kisses quickly turned into a heated make out session, Callie grinding harder against Arizona.

"Shit.. Calliope" Arizona moaned.

Callie pulled away to look at Arizona. "Are you ready for me?" She asked softly.

Arizona smiled. "So ready" She said and leaned up to kiss Callie again, tongue dueling. Callie grabbed the toy and pushed it slowly into Arizona. "Fuck!" Arizona yelled when only half of it were inside of her. Callie pulled out and pushed slowly into her again, just as deep, Arizona moaning loudly all along. The thrusts got faster and faster but never deeper. Arizona reached down and teased her clit and after only a short amount of time, she could feel the orgasm approaching. "Shit.. C-Calliope... I'm soooo close" She hissed out.

She opened her eyes and was met with brown ones. "Come for me, mi amor." Callie whispered.

That seemed to it for her. "CALLIOPE!" She yelled as she came against the purple dildo. She didn't even get to come down from her high before she flipped both her and Callie over, the dildo going deeper into her as she pushed all the way down and began riding it.

Callie bit her lip and whispered, "That is so fucking hot.." And pulled Arizona's face down to kiss her deeply. Arizona began riding it wildly and Callie twisted her hips, making it thrust into her g spot every time, making the blonde scream out in pleasure.

"Fuck, yes, yes, YES. CALLIE!" She screamed. She began riding the thing quicker and suddenly no sound was coming out of her mouth by the pleasure until suddenly her breath caught in her throat and then she came, whimpering loudly. "Calliopeeeee, FUUUUCK!" She ended with a scream. Her body fell down on top of Callie's the dildo still deep between her walls. Callie pulled out of her fiancée and took off the harness before cuddling into the passed out body of Arizona. Arizona turned around in her arms and hugged her tightly.

"That was so hot. Like.. really hot." Callie admitted. "You were like an animal" She chuckled.

"That was so fucking good. Wow. I mean, I like our normal sex much better but wow. So not what I expected. Thank you" She said and leaned in to kiss Callie. "I love you"

Callie smiled. "I love you too, mi amor. And I always will" She said, making Arizona smile widely.

"Me too, baby. Me too. And I can't wait to call you my wife in four days and then go on a two week honeymoon." Arizona said.

"I can't wait either." Callie said and kissed Arizona softly.

"Are you still not telling me where we're going?"

Callie bit her bottom lip. "You really want to know?"

Arizona nodded eagerly. "Yes!"

"We're going to Maui, Hawaii."

Arizona gasped but then smiled widely. "We're going to Hawaii?"

Callie nodded. "We are."

Arizona threw herself into her arms. "I love you, I love you, I love you" She exclaimed, kissing Callie hard on her lips between every exclamation of love.

Callie giggled when Arizona pulled away. "I have a present for you there. My wedding present for you."

"Really?" Arizona asked, smiling. "Should I give you mine there as well?"

"You could. It's really your choice. If you want to give me it earlier or later than that, it's really up to you" She said, making Arizona smile.

The blonde laid down next to her fiancée again and cuddled into her body. "How the hell did I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself the very same question every day honey. Every single day." She said, making Arizona sigh dreamily. "Goodnight, my love. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight, beautiful." And then they both fell asleep after a short amount of time, both dreaming of each of their presents to each other.


	24. Wedding day

**A/N: What we all have been waiting for! The wedding. I hope you'll enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

It was the morning of Callie and Arizona's wedding day. Callie was laying in their bed, looking at her fiancée, thinking of how she got so lucky. Neither believed in the thing where they would sleep apart on their wedding night. No.. Last night they made hot, passionate love, each of them reminding each other of just how much they loved each other. They didn't stay up late as they would have liked, as they had to be awake during their wedding. Callie looked at their watch and realized everybody was supposed to be there in half an hour, so she decided she should wake her bride. She kissed along the blonde's neck and soon Arizona was groaning. Callie smiled against her neck and leaned up to press her lips against Arizona's, the blonde responding immediately. "Wake up, my bride.." Callie whispered.

Arizona smiled widely and opened her eyes quickly. "I'm awake" She exclaimed and rolled them over so she ended on top of Callie. She looked down into the eyes of the beautiful latina she fell in love with almost a year ago. "We're getting married today" She said happily and leaned her forehead against her fiancée's.

"We're getting married today" Callie repeated and leaned in to kiss her bride softly.

They laid in their bed for the next half hour, talking, laughing and kissing. Too soon, half an hour had passed and Barbara, Lucia, Teddy and Addison burst into their bedroom, making the couple groan. "Girls, you're getting married in five hours. Arizona, we need to leave now. Chop chop" Teddy said.

"Noo. Just five more minutes" Callie whined and pulled Arizona back into bed, making Arizona giggle and land on top of her. Callie hugged Arizona tightly into her. Lucia and Barbara chuckled at the interaction but Addison and Teddy just rolled their eyes. So typical them.

"Fine. Five minutes but then we're leaving." Addison said and they all made their way out of the bedroom.

"I don't want you to leave.." Callie whined. "I won't get to see you for five hours."

Arizona smiled and pecked Callie's lips softly. "Honey, think about it. If you won't let me go, we won't get married." She said and giggled when Callie laid her arms back on the bed instead of hugging her tightly. "And.. Yes, we'll get to see each other in five hours, but.. Then we're becoming wife and wife. Think about that while you miss me. And think about our wedding reception and especially..." She trailed off, leaned in to Callie's ear and lowered the octave of her voice seductively. ".. especially our honeymoon." She said and leaned back, biting her bottom lip when she saw what her words did to Callie.

"And now I'm horny until our honeymoon, thank you very much, Arizona Robbins."

Arizona smiled widely. "And that will hopefully be the last time I'll hear you call me that. I'm going to be a Torres now." She said happily.

"Are you really sure you don't want to keep the Robbins name? I mean.. You can have both. We could be Robbins-Torres or Torres-Robbins or Robbins instead." Callie said. She wanted Arizona to be sure.

Arizona put her hand on Callie's cheek. "Calliope.. Months ago when you thought I didn't want to have babies or even marriage, you found me with a paper with the name 'Arizona Torres' on. Do you really think I want to keep the Robbins name, when I can be a Torres?" Arizona asked sweetly.

"I love you" Callie said and kissed Arizona softly.

"I love you too, my love" Arizona whispered back against her lips.

Teddy came bursting in. "Time's up. Come on, Zona. We need to leave now."

Arizona leaned in and gave Callie several last kisses and smiled. "Bye baby. See you at the altar." She said sweetly.

"Bye beautiful. See you there" Callie said back and smiled widely. Arizona made her way out of the door and she slumped back against the pillows and sighed.

Addison made her way into the bedroom. "Are you okay, Cal?" She asked when she found Callie with her eyes closed and laid on the bed.

Callie opened her eyes. "Am I okay? I'm freaking amazing. I'm so excited." Callie said, making Addison smile.

"I'm happy for you honey" She said and sat down beside Callie and hugged her.

"Thank you Addie."

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

Teddy, my mother and I pulled up in front of a huge house where I was going to get ready. We walked to the door and as they carried my things, I went to unlock the door. When we got in, my mother and Teddy looked around while I went upstairs to the bedroom. After some time they walked upstairs to me to find me laid on the bed with a huge smile on my face. "I'm getting married today.." I whispered. Teddy walked to me and sat on the bed.

"I know Zo-"

"No, no.. You don't get me.. I'm actually getting _married,_ Teddy. To the love of my life." She looked puzzled so I continued. "I have never in my life wanted to marry _anyone. _It wasn't my plan to marry someone, never mind having kids with them. Then Callie shows up" I said and sighed happily. "And she just changes everything. I want to be with her every second of every day. I want to marry her and hell, I even thought about _carrying _one of the babies. This is not just a wedding. I'm starting a whole new life with the woman I love.." I said. She smiled at me and behind her I saw my mom crying. I made my way over to her and hugged her.

"I can't believe my little girl is growing up.." She cried into my neck.

I smiled and pulled away from her. "So.. You guys think Callie will love the house?" I asked with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

There's an hour to my wedding. A freaking hour. My mom suddenly came walking in the doors. "Callie, why are you not in your dress yet? We have to leave in ten minutes!" She said.

I smiled at her. "Sorry, mama. I'm just thinking about this day. I'm really excited."

She smiles softly at me. "Excited enough to put your dress on for me?" She asks, making me chuckle.

"Yes. Give it to me, please" I asked and reached for it. She gave it to me and I changed into it. It was a snow white dress with scoop neckline, cap sleeves and beaded sheer bodice with a high slit. In my opinion, it was perfect. I put on my white ballerinas as I wanted to walk in them all day, and you couldn't see my feet in the long dress anyway. I turned around and looked at my mother, who was now crying in happiness. "How do I look?" I asked her sweetly. She brushed a curl out my face and smiled.

"You look beautiful, mija." She said and kissed me on the forehead. "Let's go get you married. Your father is waiting by the venue." She said and then we made our way to the venue.

* * *

><p>When we got to the venue, I walked into my tent where my father was waiting and when he looked at me he smiled widely. "You look amazing, mija.." He said and kissed me on my cheek. "Are you ready?"<p>

"More than you would think" I said and smiled. We heard the music start, which meant my bride was making her way down the altar. I smiled widely at the thought and soon my father led me to the outdoor venue. When I got there my bride turned around and I gasped. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a snow white chiffon dress with v neck to the front and a deep v back and the dress went all the way down to her feet. Her hair was up in a small braid and then in a beautiful, big and messy bun with flowers in, making her look even more stunning. She had eyeliner and mascara on and a light pink lipstick. She looked amazing. When I got to her at the altar, the both of us just kept smiling and staring at each other. "Hey.." I whispered.

She smiled at me and took my hand. "Hey.." She said dreamily.

Bailey started the ceremony but neither of us appeared to be listening until suddenly she said something about vows. I had to start. "Arizona Elizabeth Robbins.. When I first met you, it was like a fairytale. When I walked into that plane and saw a blonde, blue eyed beauty sitting in the seat next to mine, I thought I was dreaming. I still think I'm dreaming sometimes. The first four weeks we spend together, made me realize how lucky I am to have someone like you love me. Someone who gets me. Someone who is so beautiful that I want to cry. We fell in love and now I love you even more. I love you more each day going by, and I will continue to do that until the day I die. You are the love of my life, the light of my day and truly the only one I will ever love. You are the reason I'm breathing this very day. I love you for your beauty, your intelligence, your kindness...and for the way you always know how to make me feel so special. So on top of all the other vows that I will make to you on our wedding day, I also vow to always appreciate how lucky I am to have someone who makes me feel the way you do and to continue to try as hard as I can to make you feel as special as you make me feel, forever and ever. I love you" I said.

Arizona had silent tears falling down her cheeks in happiness by my speech. "Wow.. How am I going to top that?" She asked and laughed as she wiped her tears away, making everyone laugh. She sighed dreamily. "Calliope Iphegenia Torres. When I met you, it was love at first sight. I just didn't know. But already two days later I realized that I loved you and I freaked out. How could I love someone I had just met on a plane two days earlier? The answer to that is.. that the person was you. I mean, who wouldn't fall in love with you? You are the most caring, beautiful, amazing, selfless and honorable person I have ever met and I adore you in every single way there is. You are the most incredible human I have ever met, and to this day, you can still make me blush all the time, make me giggle like a school girl, make me cry in happiness, make me sigh dreamily just by looking at you, make me speechless and truly and most importantly, make me love you more for each day going by. You have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible... You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together. I love you." She said and smiled widely. She reached out to wipe away tears on my smiling face.

"Arizona, do you accept?" Asked Bailey with a smile.

My beautiful bride smiled brightly at me and looked me into my eyes. "I do"

"Callie, do you accept?"

I bit my bottom lip shortly and then smiled. "I totally do" I said, making everyone chuckle at us.

"Rings?" Bailey asked and Teddy and Addison, each women's bridesmaids, gave her the rings. "Now, Callie, repeat after me" Bailey said. I took Arizona's hand and grabbed a ring.

Bailey said what she had to, and I repeated it while looking into Arizona's eyes. "With this ring, I, Calliope Torres, choose you, Arizona Robbins, to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward til death do us part and beyond." I said and slipped the ring on Arizona's finger.

Then it was Arizona's turn. "With this ring, I, Arizona Robbins, choose you, Calliope Torres, to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward til death do us part and beyond." She said and then slipped her ring onto Callie's finger as well.

"I here by pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss your bride" Bailey said with a huge smile on her face. I turned my head to look at my wife - Wow.. It's amazing to call her that.. - and smiled widely when she leaned in. I leaned in as well and when our lips met, I sighed in content as our kiss stayed soft, gentle and family friendly. When we pulled away I smiled widely at her.

She took my hand and interlaced our fingers before we walked down the aisle, everyone clapping at us. When we got to the end of the aisle, she pulled me into her tent and kissed me with everything she had, leaving me breathless. I grabbed her face and pulled her deeper into the kiss, moaning by the way her tongue danced with mine. It should have felt like it did before she became my wife, but it didn't. This was so much better. We eased out of the kiss and when we looked into each other's eyes, I felt whole. "I love you so much.." I whispered and leaned my forehead against hers.

"And I love you, my wife. More than you could ever imagine." She said, making me smile widely by her words.

"Wow.. I'm married. I have a wife.." I said happily.

"You do. And I have myself one hot wife too. And I can't wait to get to Maui with you" She said happily, making me smile.

"Hold your hoses, el amor de mi vida, mi esposa. We have to go to the reception first." I said, making her smile with a dreamy expression.

She sighed dreamily. "What did that mean? It sounded beautiful."

"It meant.. Hold your horses, the love of my life, my wife." I said, making her smile widely.

"Let's go to the reception, baby. I can't wait to show off my hot, hot latina wife." She said and pulled me by the hand to where our reception was being held, not even 200 meters from her tent, covered in case it would be raining.

They stopped behind the curtains and waited to be introduced. The singer from their band noticed them and said in the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time ever.. Let me introduce you for Mrs. and Mrs. Torres!" I smiled widely at my bride, interlaced our fingers and led her into the room, the both of us with matching wide grins on our faces.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

They all heard a glass clinking on the stage, and everybody turned their attention to Addison and Teddy on the stage, the brides groaning, knowing this could end up being a disaster. "Hello everybody. My name is Addison Montgomery and this is my friend, Teddy Altman. We are the brides maids of honors. We have prepared a little speech for the beautiful couple." Said Addison.

"You see.. The people who know the story about how Callie and Arizona met, all knows how beautiful that story is. But as a best friend to each of them, the story could both be beautiful _and _hilarious." Teddy said.

Addison smiled brightly. "When Callie and Arizona met, it was on a plane, both heading to Malaga. Same hotel, same amount of weeks and days, and just two rooms from each other. Now, isn't it ironic? But girls, let us tell you two a secret.." She said, making the brides furrow their brows.

"Addison and I should actually become actors.." Teddy said, smiling widely at Arizona and Callie. "Addison and I had been good friends for quite a while. I had heard lots of this Arizona Robbins, being amazing. Everything Teddy ever told me about her, sounded perfect for my best friend. I had told Teddy amazing things about Callie too, and Teddy told me that she sounded amazing for Arizona."

Callie looked at Arizona and whispered. "What did they do?" Arizona just shrugged her shoulders, confused.

Addison spoke up again. "So when we thought the time was right, we went to each of our best friend and invited them on a vacation to Malaga. Callie and I had been there many times before, and it is one of the most romantic places you can go. Anyway, we invited you two. That was also why Teddy didn't have a seat next to you, Arizona. We booked your seats by each other. When I came to Malaga, I had to not smirk by the fact that you were holding hands with Arizona, and I had to pretend that I didn't know why Teddy was there. It was hard but it was so funny."

The brides dropped their jaws. What had they done?

"We could see the love you girls had for each other and still have to this very day. You look at each other like nothing else matters. So we decided not to tell you until the day you got married, because we believed in you." Teddy smiled. "But as the weeks went in Malaga, you two got attached at the hip. You spend all day by the beach or by the pool, or literally in the bedroom. We weren't mad or disappointed that we didn't get to spend that much time with you, because we realized how perfect you guys actually are for each other. You are the couple I look up to the most. You don't care about what anyone thinks, you just simply love each other."

"And you, at least seem to, love _us_. We are the luckiest best friends in the whole world, to have two amazing best friends who love us unconditionally. And because you do that, we have an embarrassing story to tell." Addison added.

"Shit" Arizona said, dropping her head into her hands, making Callie smile nervously. Arizona spoke up. "Are you kidding me?" She asked with a pointed look at their best friends.

"We are totally kidding. No embarrassing story we have about you should be told in front of children" Teddy smirked. Arizona and Callie both let out a sigh of relief. "We just wanted to thank you guys for being you. Because we love you unconditionally, even though you are too sickening at times. But even though you are sickening at times, don't ever stop being how you are. You are the most perfect couple I have ever met, so don't ever change for anyone."

Addison smiled brightly. "I totally have to agree with Teddy here. Don't ever change. Everybody in here wants what you have. When you look at each other, it's as if no one is in the room except for you. And just know that when you are ready, I'll get you guys a baby." Addison said and winked at the chuckling couple.

Addison and Teddy raised their glasses and said in unison. "To Arizona and Callie, the most amazing women we have ever met. Let them continue to love each other unconditionally until death do them part and beyond. To the brides!"

"To the brides!" Everyone said and took a sip as Addison and Teddy stepped off stage. Callie and Arizona made their way to them and both hugged them.

"Thank you so much" Arizona said.

"We can never thank you enough for that speech. That was amazing." Callie agreed.

Addison and Teddy grinned and said in unison. "You're welcome"

* * *

><p>Two familiar arms wrapped around Arizona's waist from behind, and she leaned back into the embrace. "You want to get out of here and get to Maui?" Callie whispered into Arizona's ear, making the blonde smile widely.<p>

She turned around and kissed Callie softly. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Ready for Maui and a lot of smut? I sure am. **


	25. Maui: Part 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating. I have been writing a lot though, so in one of my stories, you'll get several chapters! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

_Two familiar arms wrapped around Arizona's waist from behind, and she leaned back into the embrace. "You want to get out of here and get to Maui?" Callie whispered into Arizona's ear, making the blonde smile widely. _

_She turned around and kissed Callie softly. "I thought you'd never ask."_

* * *

><p>Callie started dragging Arizona out of the room as everyone looked at them, when suddenly Arizona realized something. "Wait!" She yelled.<p>

Callie stopped walking. "Are you okay honey?" She asked concerned.

"I can't just walk out of here without a dance with my brother. He just came back after so many years. I have to have a dance with him" Arizona answered, making Callie smile widely.

"Go. Dance with him." She said lovingly.

"Thank you" Arizona said and made her way to her brother.

Tim smiled at her. "Can I have this dance, sis?"

She beamed. "Always" She took his hand and they made their way to the dancefloor, the DJ putting on 'My wish' by Rascall Flatts, both siblings smiling by the song choice.

They danced happily, both siblings popping their dimples while the Robbins parents cried because of the whole thing. "I missed you, Zona."

"I missed you too, Timmy. So, so much." She said and felt tears running down her cheeks and hugged him while dancing. They pulled away and he smiled at her.

"She makes you happy." He stated, not having to ask.

She smiled widely at him and wiped the tears away. "When I thought I lost you, I didn't know how to live. Joanne cheated on me just after you died, so I left her. I had nothing to live for until I met Calliope.. She's my everything."

"I'm happy you finally found love, Zona. You deserve the best and Callie is definitely the best. And she's beautiful." He said, making her smile goofily.

"I know, right?" She said and looked at her beautiful wife. "I can't believe I got this lucky" She said and winked at Callie, making the brunette smile lovingly.

"You both got lucky, sis." He paused. "Is she treating you alright?" He asked protectively.

She smiled as she still looked at Callie. "Like a princess." She looked up at him. "I love her Timmy. Hell, I agreed on having kids and ever since we talked about it half a year ago, I have been picturing mini Calliope's and mini me's all the time. If I could have a baby with her right this moment, I would do it."

He chuckled at her. "Well, well, well, little ms. I'm never going to have children."

"Hey, it's Mrs. now!" She said sternly but smiled. He smiled back. "I'm so happy you're home."

"Me too, Zona. Me too." The song ended and he kissed her on her forehead. "I love you"

"I love you too" She said and hugged him before walking back to her wife.

Callie kissed her softly. "Are you ready now?"

"Maui, here I come!" Arizona yelled, making everyone laugh as they made their way out of the venue.

* * *

><p>"Wow, it's so beautiful here" Said Arizona, as they drove through Maui, ready for their honeymoon to get started.<p>

"The view doesn't hold a candle to you, mi amor" Callie answered as she turned by a long street with only one house by the end of the street. Their beach house.

Arizona blushed and just as she was about to say something, she saw the beach house. "Calliope, please tell me we're not living in that villa for two weeks."

"I can't, because we are." Callie said and drove to the gate, entered with the right password and drove close to the house before parking the car. She turned to look at Arizona who had a look of amazement on her face. "Beautiful, right?" Arizona nodded. "Just wait until you see the inside."

They made their way inside with their luggage and already when Arizona saw the entrance, she gasped. They placed their luggage down and went to their left. Inside the first door was an office with two laptops and two desks. In the next room were a bedroom with walk-in closet, a queen sized bed and a bathroom. Arizona walked out the door in the bathroom and smiled brightly when she saw an outdoor shower. "We are _so_ going to use this" She said, smirking at her wife.

"Honey, there are five outdoor showers. We're using them all" Callie said, causing Arizona to gulp. Arizona moved closer to Callie and bit her bottom lip before putting her hands on the brunette's hips.

Callie smiled. "Not now, baby. You have to see the house first. Then we can do whatever we like." She said, making Arizona pout. "You're cute when you pout" Callie said and pecked pink lips. She dragged Arizona by the hand to the bedroom again, and they both went to the lanai to look at the view, Arizona smiling widely at the sight. They moved to the next room, which was a huge bedroom with two king sized beds, a bathroom, view and outdoor shower which were the biggest outdoor shower of them all. When they turned a corner by the outdoor shower, Arizona laughed. There were a sunbed turning to look at the shower.

"That's nice. That way I can watch you while you shower" Arizona smirked.

Callie swatted her arm playfully. "Stop it, horn dog" She said, making Arizona giggle.

"Can't help it. My wife's drop dead gorgeous." She said, making Callie blush. They walked out the door and walked back down the hall, crossed the entrance and made their way to the other hall. When they walked into the next room Arizona dropped her jaw. To the right in the room there were a 5-6 meter long sofabed, with places enough for ten or fifteen and on the left wall there were a flat screen, taking all the place of the big wall. Pretty much a small cinema. There were also a bathroom and an outdoor shower. "Wow, this room is amazing" Arizona said. Callie smiled and pulled her to the next room which were another bedroom.

"This is the master bedroom, and where we are going to stay" Callie said. Arizona smiled and looked around the room. There were a huge king sized bed in the middle, a beautiful lanai with view over both the backyard and the sea. There were a huge bathroom and a big outdoor shower and of course a huge walk-in closet as well. They walked out onto the lanai and looked into the next room through the window doors and Arizona gasped. It was a children's bedroom. She really wanted to have a baby and she wanted it even more now. "Are you okay babe?" Callie asked her wife after she gasped.

"Um, yes. Sure, yea." Callie didn't look convinced. "We'll talk about it later. I promise." Arizona reassured her. Callie smiled and interlaced her fingers with Arizona's once more. They walked to their left and walked onto a patio with lots of love seats and outdoor couches. In front of them were a hot tub and a huge pool, overlooking the sea. They turned around and Arizona smiled widely. From the patio you could walk straight into the living room with plenty of huge couches and love seats and a flat screen. Right from the living room you could walk straight into the kitchen where there were a long marble breakfast bar with one round end while the other end was squared. There were a beautiful stove and perfect place to make food. From the living room there was an opening right out to the entrance.

"And that was it." Callie said confidently. She gestured to the couch in the living room. "Come sit" She said sweetly. Arizona sat down in Callie's arms. "Do you like it?"

Arizona turned around to look at Callie wide eyed. "Do I like it? I love it!" Callie took a deep breath. "What are you thinking about?" Arizona asked concerned.

"Okay so.. You know how I told my dad not to give us something expensive, right?" Arizona nodded. "Well.. He kind of bought this house for us.." Arizona gasped. "I of course told him I would pay at least half of it, so this is my wedding gift for you. I just.. We like to get away whenever we have time off, even if it's just for two days. I thought it would be nice if we could go here every time. And we don't have to think about where we're going on vacation and make a fuss about it. We can go here. It's-"

"Stop talking, Calliope" Arizona interrupted her. "I love it. And I would love for it to be ours." Arizona said, smiling brightly which in return made Callie smile wildly. "God, I love that smile" Arizona said dreamily.

"And I love you"

Arizona popped her dimples. "And I love you too" She said and pecked Callie's lips softly.

Arizona laid down in Callie's arms and sighed happily. After half an hour of cuddling, Callie remembered the moment Arizona had earlier. "Arizona?" She asked hesitantly.

"Mmm?" Arizona hummed, content in Callie's arms.

"That gasp you made earlier. You said we'd talk about it later.. What was it about?" Callie asked sweetly.

Arizona wiggled out of Callie's arms and both turned to look at each other. Arizona took Callie's hand in hers and bit her lip before sighing. "It was the childrens bedroom"

Callie furrowed her brows. "What was with the childrens bedroom?" She asked confused.

"I.. Umm.."

"Oh my God.." Callie said, pulling her hand away. "You don't want children anymore?" She asked and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Calliope, no! It's not that. Not at all" Arizona said.

Callie let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God.. What is it then?"

Arizona took a deep breath and blurted out, "I want to have a baby."

"Me too?" Callie said confused.

Arizona smiled. "No.. Like.. Now. I want to have a baby, _now_." She said, biting her bottom lip.

Slowly a wide smile appeared on Callie's lips. "You do?"

"I do" Arizona confirmed.

Callie squealed and threw herself into Arizona's arms. "Me too" She whispered happily into Arizona's ear, Arizona giggling. "I love you so much. Thank you for making me the happiest woman ever."

Arizona pulled away from her wife. "Baby, you never have to thank me for loving you. Because I do. I love you so very much." Callie leaned in and placed a soft, slow kiss on Arizona's lips. After a moment they pulled away and Arizona smiled at the latina. "Do you want to have your present now?" Callie nodded eargerly. Arizona went to her suitcase and handed Callie a paper.

Callie gasped. "Arizona... You bought this?" She asked amazed.

Arizona nodded. "I did. I bought this for us. I bought this house for us to live in for the rest of our lives with our children. Do you like it?"

Callie looked through the pictures. "I love it!" She said happily.

"It's even better in real life, baby" Arizona said, smiling.

"Arizona, are you serious?" Callie asked. Arizona nodded with her dimples popping. "I mean.. 3-bedroom oceanfront private penthouse villa, 3,700 sq. ft. of living space, swimming pools and whirlpool spas, Lounge and children's playroom, 2 poolside sunset view bars, cascading waterfalls, children's room, 3 bedrooms.. I didn't even know they had these kind of houses in Seattle.. Are you sure? This sounds expensive.." Callie said with wide eyes as she read through the paper.

Arizona made Callie look at her. "Calliope, I'm so sure. The house has been ours for the past two weeks. I'm so very sure of this. I want to have this house with you. Yes, it was a little expensive, but it's not too much for us. We have the money. I want this house with you and with our upcoming children. And baby... Look at the kitchen" Arizona said, smirking. Callie loved to cook.

Callie looked through the pictures and when she found the picture of the kitchen she squealed. She put the papers down and straddled Arizona. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" She said and grabbed Arizona's face, kissing her passionately, tongues dueling. When she pulled away she looked into Arizona's eyes dreamily. "You are the best wife in this god damn world" She said happily.

"You want to show me how awesome a wife I am in one of the outdoor showers?"

"Right behind you" Callie said with a soft kiss to pink lips. Arizona made a move to stand up. "Wait!" Callie exclaimed.

"What?" Arizona asked, groaning. She wanted Callie now. No waiting.

"Who is going to carry our upcoming child?" She asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Arizona popped her dimples. "Do you want to? Or..?"

"I would love to. What about you?"

"I would later on. But I want our first baby to be a mini Calliope. So if you want to, I think you should have our first child"

Callie smirked. "First child, huh? Already planning on having the second?"

"I'm always looking ahead when it's with you, honey. I already told you once; I can't live without you and our ten kids."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not giving birth to ten kids." Callie said.

Arizona laughed. "I'm kidding babe. But I would love to have more than one. But first, let's go to the outdoor shower, make love to one another and then afterwards, we can talk about babies. Our babies." She said. Callie smiled and nodded her head in agreement, before following Arizona to the biggest outdoor shower.

When she got to the bathroom, Arizona was already only in her panties, waiting for her. Callie gulped as she took in her wife's half naked form. "You are the most breathtaking sight I have ever seen.." She said dreamily.

Arizona smiled widely and pulled Callie in by her hand. "Have you seen yourself lately?" She said, biting her bottom lip. "Though, you might need to lose some clothes, babe." She said and lifted Callie's shirt over her head, quickly followed by her pants. She took Callie's hand in hers and kissed her softly and slowly as they stumbled their way out to the outdoor shower.

When they were under the shower head, Arizona pulled away for air, but started kissing down the brunette's neck, down to her breasts. She moved her hands to the front clasp and released the amazing, caramel breasts which never failed to take her breath away. She groaned and leaned down to take an already hard nipple between her lips, sucking on it before giving the same breast the same amount of pleasure. Callie reached over to turn on the shower and pushed Arizona against a wall, away from her and smirked. "Oh, Mrs. Arizona Torres... Are you ready for me to let you into my family?" Callie asked seductively.

Arizona gulped and nodded. "Yes.. Please.." Callie smirked teasingly and took a step towards Arizona, now standing close against her. She started kissing her passionately, enjoying having the hottest wife ever. She lifted Arizona's left leg onto an edge on the floor, spreading her legs open. As she kept kissing Arizona, she reached her hand down to massage the blonde's covered sex, making Arizona moan into the kiss. After a moment, Arizona started rolling her hips and Callie pulled both her mouth and hands away from the blonde. Before Arizona could protest, Callie turned her around. She grabbed the hem of her wife's panties and kissed her back all the way down until they were off her. She put Arizona's right leg on the edge where her left leg had just been and without warning, she thrust two strong fingers into the sex in front of her. "Yes!" Arizona yelled, finally getting filled. "Mmm, shit.. Calliope" She moaned out. It was too good to be true. It felt like forever since she had Callie, even though they had sex the night before they got married. But then again.. That was over 24 hours ago. So she was close. Callie kept thrusting hard and deep into her wife, enjoying the sounds coming out of her wife. "Fuck, Callie" She moaned out when Callie reached her other hand around to tease her clit. "Shit, that feels so gooooood" She trailed off. "God, I'm sooo c-close!" She yelled. Callie added a third finger and curled them up to the spot she knew oh so well would make her wife come. And it did. "FUCK, CALLIOPEEE! Shit, shit, shit!" Arizona screamed as she came hard against Callie's fingers. Just as she reached her climax, Callie pulled out of her and rubbed Arizona's sex roughly, making her hips buck wildly as she screamed out her pleasure.

When it got too much, Arizona pushed Callie's hand away and Callie started kissing Arizona's back. "You're welcome" Callie whispered into her ear. Arizona turned around and kissed Callie with everything she had, Callie pushing against her roughly. Both moaned into the kiss as Arizona grabbed the latina's ass, massaging it. She put her left leg on the edge again and pulled away from her wife. She grinned teasingly up at her and started to pull the brunette's panties down her legs. As soon as they were down she turned them around so Callie was the one pushed against the wall. She kissed her way down to Callie's breasts and kissed each nipple once before kissing her way further down. Callie turned off the water as it was starting to get a little cold just as Arizona reached her sex, not wasting time in taking the brunette's clit between her lips. "Mmm, God"

"I also go by Arizona" She said, pulling away from Callie's clit.

"Don't stop!" Callie demanded and pushed Arizona's head between her legs again. The blonde started sucking on her clit roughly, making the brunette's knees go weak and she slumped to the floor. Arizona followed her down on the floor, reached up and pushed to fingers into her and started a quick pace, intending on getting Callie to come quickly. She pushed up to get to her g-spot and stilled her hand, massaging it with her fingers. "FUCK! ARIZONAA!" Callie screamed as her orgasm came out of nowhere. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God.." Callie said as Arizona pulled out of her. She slumped against the wall and let out a hoarse breath. "God, I love you"

Arizona giggled. "I love you too" She said and leaned in to place a slow, soft kiss on her wife's lips.


	26. Maui: Part 2

**A/N: So, I am so, so sorry it took me this long to get this uploaded. Everything has been crazy busy between my driving lessons, my driving test, exams and me getting hurt way too much and having to go to the ER once. That's just how I roll, unfortunately. I have vacation now, but I can only update the next week, as I am going camping... Then I get home for three days before going camping again. I will try to update when I can, but I can't promise anything at all. **

**A/N 2: So.. this will start out casually.. But, you're warned. VERY M at the ending of this chapter. Woop. **

* * *

><p>"Arizona?" Callie whispered. They were a week into their honeymoon, laying in their 'cinema' watching a movie. Callie laid on her back with Arizona cuddled closely to her side, legs tangled together and arms around each other.<p>

"Mmm?" Arizona hummed with her eyes closed. She wasn't watching the movie. She just enjoyed being with Callie.

Callie bit her bottom lip. "It's just.. We haven't talked about the baby since the three first days here.. I just thought maybe we should talk about it?"

"What do you wanna talk about?" Arizona asked, smiling against Callie's neck.

"Well, there's a lot to talk about. We already decided I should carry it, but.. When? When should we start on the hormones? When should we try? When do we tell people? I mean, I know we have to tell Addie before anyone else as she has to help us-"

"Babe, you're rambling" Arizona said and sat up before straddling her wife. "We should start when we get home. As soon as we get home, because I can't wait to have a mini Calliope. If you want to tell people soon, you could. But what about waiting until you're pregnant? That way people won't be asking how it's going getting you pregnant." She said happily, making Callie smile.

"That's a good idea." She paused. "I can't wait to have babies with you." She said, melting Arizona with her smile.

Arizona sighed happily and leaned her forehead against Callie's. "I love your smile. Don't ever stop smiling" She said and leaned in to kiss her wife softly, pouring all her love into the kiss

"I won't as long as I have you." She paused again. "Do you know what today is?"

Arizona pulled away to look at the brunette. "Of course I do.. It's exactly a year since I first met the love of my life who is going to be the mother of my children. How could I ever forget?" She said, popping her dimples.

"I love you" Callie said dreamily.

"I love you too" Arizona answered and kissed her wife again.

* * *

><p>"Baby?" Arizona asked, biting her bottom lip.<p>

Callie tilted her head to the side from looking over the ocean with her wife. "What's up?" She asked softly, smiling at Arizona.

"I was thinking.. Can we call Addie today? Tell her what we have planned?" Callie smiled wider. "I just.. I'm so excited." She admitted.

"We can call her now if you want to." Callie answered, making Arizona pop her dimples.

"Thank you baby!" Arizona said, pecked Callie's lips and got up to get her phone. She dialed Addison's number, put it on loudspeaker and waited for her to answer.

"Hey! How's the honeymoon?" Came Addison's happy voice.

The couple smiled. "It's perfect" Callie said, kissing her wife's cheek.

"Ugh, cheesy.. So why are you calling me instead of having sex and enjoying Maui?"

"Umm.." Callie started. "We started talking about something when we got down here and we came to a conclusion.." She looked at Arizona.

"When we get home, we're going to try for a baby." She said, making Addison squeal. "Nobody but you can know about this, Addie. Not even Teddy. We want you to help us and we want it to be a secret until we're sure Callie's pregnant."

"Of course!" Addison exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you guys and of course I'll help you!"

"Thank you Addie. You're the best friend" Callie said, smiling widely.

"I know. I can't wait to meet your baby! He or she is going to be adorable!"

Arizona smiled and interlaced her fingers with Callie's. "Me neither" She said and kissed Callie softly.

"As much as I love – not really – hearing you two kissing, I'll hang up. I have a consult. We'll talk when you get home. I'll have everything ready for you. Should I send you an e-mail with the donor profiles?"

"Yes!" They exclaimed in unison, smiling widely.

"Okay, okay. Love you both, bye"

They smiled. "Bye. Love you too"

They hung up and Callie looked at her wife. "We're having a baby."

"We are" Arizona answered.

"I love you so much"

Arizona leaned her forehead against Callie's. "I love you so, so much"

* * *

><p>As Callie and Arizona was cuddling on the couch, watching the ocean from their living room, Arizona's phone suddenly rang. "It's Teddy" She said and answered it. "Hey Teds" She said happily.<p>

"Hey Zona.." Teddy said, sounding sad. Can you put it on loud speaker?"

Arizona looked worried at Callie and put it on loud speaker. "Are you okay, Teddy?"

"Girls.. I don't know what to do.. I.. I love Henry, you both know that. But nothing compares to the love I had for Timmy before he last got outstationed and still have. And an hour ago, Tim said he wanted me back.. I don't know what to do. I don't want to do this to Henry, but Tim.. He is the love of my life." Teddy rambled.

"Teddy" Callie said, smiling sadly at her wife. "You just told us everything you need to focus on. I'm not telling you to pick Tim, as we love Henry too.. But you just said Tim was the love of your life. You don't want him to be the one who got away, do you?" She reasoned.

"I guess you're right. What do you say, Zona?"

Arizona smiled at her girlfriend. "I'm thinking Callie is right. I don't want to make you choose between your boyfriend and my brother, but the factor here is that my brother is the love of your life, and you were broken when you thought he was dad, just as I was. And he's staying in Seattle for good now." She paused. "Do you love Timmy?"

"Of course I do. More than anything in my life."

"There you go. You just said it yourself." Callie said, smiling.

"I just don't want to hurt Henry.." Teddy sighed.

Callie smiled sadly. "Of course you don't. But do you want to hurt him or hurt the love of your life?"

"I guess you're right.. Again.. Wow, why aren't you my best friend? You give awesome advice!"

"Hey!" Arizona said, pouting. "I give good advice too.."

"I know you do. Callie is just better at it." She said, making Arizona pout again. "Anyway.. Henry is coming over in five because I told him we had to talk.. So I'll call you later. Bye. Love you!"

"Love you too" They answered in unison and hung up.

Arizona looked at Callie. "Wow.. I didn't think she had the balls to even think about doing it.. But I'm glad she is. You should have seen how insanely in love they used to be before he disappeared. It was worse than us." She said, making Callie laugh.

"I hope it goes well"

* * *

><p>Coming home from grocery shopping for the last week, Callie noticed the light was turned off in the entire beach house. Frowning she went to put the groceries in the kitchen. Walking up to the fridge, she saw a note and smiled widely.<p>

_Meet me in the cinema. Dress up.. Or down. Your outfit is on the bed in our bedroom. Love you – A_

Smiling, Callie put the groceries in their places and skipped to the bedroom. Her jaw dropped and she got excited when she saw what was laying on the bed. She quickly undressed and put on a sexy, lacy, white thong and took her bra off to put on the very sexy georgette halter babydoll lingerie teddy Arizona had bought her. She looked in the mirror and smiled at the reflection. She looked pretty damn hot. Nodding at the reflection, she walked the short distance into the cinema. Opening the door, she dropped her jaw again. The whole room was set in a dim light, the huge screen showed a fireplace to set the mood and candles and rose petals were laid all over the room, soft music playing. And in the middle of the big, big sofabed sat her beautiful wife with a wine glass in hand, dressed in an oh so very sexy blue, pleated babydoll teddy. "Holy mother of..." Callie trailed off and just stood there looking at her drop dead gorgeous wife. "What the hell did I do to deserve this?" She asked, still in awe of Arizona.

Arizona popped her dimples, and Callie just right about fainted, making Arizona giggle. "You deserve everything. Come sit" Arizona said. Not one to say no to an almost naked, beautiful wife, Callie moved to the sofabed and sat down right in front of Arizona, leaving no space between them. "God.." Arizona trailed off. "You're so, so beautiful." She said, putting a hand on her wife's cheek.

"Seriously? Have you seen yourself, Arizona? You're drop dead gorgeous!" Callie said right before she leaned in for a soft, loving kiss.

When the kiss started heating up, Arizona pulled away making her wife pout. Arizona giggled and took a gulp of her wine. "Not yet. I have a little something planned for us. I hope you're up for it" She said, making Callie cock her head to the side as she squinted at Arizona.

"What is this little something?"

Arizona put her glass aside. "Okay, I really hope you're up for this, because I have been planning this night for weeks-"

"Honey, everything you're up to, I'm up to, okay?" Callie reassured her wife.

Arizona smiled and nodded before leaning in for a soft kiss. "Thank you" She said and stood up from the sofabed. Walking to the end where the was a small space between the sofabed and the wall, she picked up something and hid it behind her back, sitting in front of Callie again. "Ready?"

Callie nodded eagerly. "So ready" She said. Arizona brought her hands to her front and opened them. Callie dropped her jaw. "God yes, I'm so ready" She said, smiling widely, the desire in her eyes clear to Arizona.

"Really?" Callie nodded. "Yes!" She said in victory and put the sex dices down, bringing Callie in for a soft kiss. She picked her iPad up, making Callie look at her confused. "Okay, we kinda have two games. I forgot to tell you that. These dices can be sort of boring, I think. Don't get me wrong, I have never tried it before and everything with you is exciting. But I think we could start with these dices and then move to this dice game app I downloaded instead?"

"You've got yourself a deal" Callie said, biting her bottom lip.

"Okay. 5 throws each?"

"Is that enough? I want to play this game for the rest of my life!" Callie said excitedly, picking up the dices to make sure she would go first.

Arizona laughed. "It's enough. The other game is more exciting." She said, winking at Callie.

"So.. 5 throws it is. Can I start now?" She husked out, making Arizona bite her bottom lip. Arizona nodded and Callie threw them on the sofabed. Callie raised her eyebrows when she saw the outfall. "Did you seriously call this one boring?" She said, looking down at the dices which said 'bite' and 'breast'.

Arizona let out a ragged breath. "Well, you were lucky. Or well, _I _am lucky." She chuckled. Callie crawled over Arizona's body and pulled the fabric of her teddy covering her breast to the side. Keeping eye contact with Arizona, she leaned down and bit down on the breast, keeping herself away from the nipple. "Oh God" Arizona said and put a hand on Callie's neck. Smirking, Callie bit down on Arizona's nipple, massaging it between her teeth, Arizona moaning loudly as she did so. Callie pulled away again and covered the breast with the fabric again, sitting down in front of Arizona.

Letting out a ragged breath, running her hand through her curls, Arizona sat up again and threw the dices on the sofabed. Smirking, Arizona looked up at Callie. Callie bit her bottom lip as she looked at the dices which said 'lick' and 'back'. "Turn around" Arizona purred. Callie did as she was told turned around. Arizona moved behind Callie and wrapped her legs around her. Putting her hands on her hips, she was thankful that the teddy she had bought Callie had an open back. She leaned down and started licking Callie's back seductively, sometimes placing kisses, Callie moaning all along. After licking Callie's back for a couple of minutes, she pulled away and sat in her place again, Callie turning around. Callie picked up the dices and smirked in victory when she saw what she had to do. 'Lick' and 'thigh' was showing on the dices. The thing which always seemed to turn Arizona on. Arizona groaned and started pouting. "Why? We won't even get to finish this game before I come.." She said, making Callie giggle.

Callie laid down on her stomach in front of Arizona and motioned for Arizona to spread her legs. "Come on." She said, smirking.

"No"

"Arizona, you have to. Follow the rules" Callie teased.

"Fine!" Arizona said, giving in. Spreading her legs, Callie didn't waste any time in licking up her thigh, placing kisses and sucking on the inside of her thighs all the way to the apex where her thigh met her crotch. Licking at the apex, she heard a loud, drawn out moan, making her underwear impossibly more wet. "God.. Callie you need to stop" Arizona moaned out. Callie smirked and licked a last time on the apex of her thigh before pulling away. She sat down in her place and looked down at Arizona who laid on the sofabed with spread legs and closed eyes. "I just need a moment to calm down" Arizona said, throwing a hand over her eyes.

Callie chuckled. "Come on, I wanna plaaaaay" She said, pulling at Arizona's legs until she sat with her legs over her thighs, her body extremely close to her wife's.

Arizona sat up and kissed Callie softly and chastely, wrapping an arm around her neck. "Okay, I'm ready" She said, picking up the dices with her free hand. Throwing it on the bed, she smiled in victory. "Kiss and any... hmm, what to do?" Arizona said in a daring voice, biting her bottom lip.

"Well, I know what I would do, but I won't tell you" Callie said, kissing Arizona's neck once. So not what she would do though."

"I know what I want to do too, put then we won't be playing much longer anymore.." She said, making Callie's breath hitch.

"Oh God.. I want. But don't. Just kiss me instead." Callie pleaded.

Arizona smiled and leaned in for a soft, slow, passionate and tender kiss, tongues dancing together softly, hands clutching hair. Pulling away, both smiled dreamily. "I love you" Arizona whispered.

"I love you too" Callie whispered back and leaned in for a peck before picking up the dices, throwing them on the sofabed, smirking at the outcome. Picking up Arizona's hand, she started sucking on two of Arizona's fingers, Arizona's mouth opening in arousal. Swirling her tongue around the tip of the blonde's fingers, Callie sucked on them again. After minutes of sucking on Arizona's fingers, Callie pulled away again, smiling when she saw what that had done to Arizona.

"I really want this game to be over. Everything you do turns me on. It's not fair" Arizona growled and picked up the dices, Callie laughed at her wife. She kept laughing until she saw the outcome of the dices.

"No.. Please no..." Callie said, knowing she had to, but if Arizona would stop too soon on the next one, she would explode. Callie looked down at the dices again which said 'lick' and 'clit'.

Arizona smirked. "As you said earlier.. It's the rules.." Arizona said teasingly, pushing Callie down on the bed as she kissed her way down her body. Coming down to Callie's underwear, she pushed them aside and moaned. "Wow.. You're so fucking wet, Callie.." She husked out.

Callie moaned, loving when her wife cursed and talked dirty. "Arizona, please..." Callie pleaded even though she begged her not to just a moment earlier. Not one to pass down the opportunity to please her wife, Arizona leaned in and started licking Callie's clit slowly. "God, yes!" Callie moaned out, grabbing her wife's hair. Feeling Callie get closer after some time, Arizona started flicking Callie's clit hurriedly, hungrily and roughly, Callie's hips bucking wildly. "Arizona, I'm coming!" Callie warned. She shouldn't have done that. Arizona pulled away and put the underwear in their place, sitting back on her heels. "What? What the hell are you doing? Finish!" Callie said in a frustrated voice.

"Not so funny anymore, huh?" Arizona teased and pulled Callie to a sitting position.

"I was so close!" Callie whined, putting her arms around Arizona's neck. "Please finish?"

Arizona put her lips so close to Callie's that she could feel her breath on her lips. "Later" She said, placing a sloppy kiss on Callie's lips, the brunette moaning at the taste of herself.

"God, you're in so much trouble. I swear" Callie said, picking up the dices, throwing them on the sofabed. She laughed out loud when she saw the outcome. "Payback's a bitch, don't you think honey?" She teased, the outcome being 'tease' and 'clit'.

"That's so not fair. I could only use my tongue and you can use whatever you want. I could only lick and you can do whatever you want..."

"Oooh, thank you for pointing that out. I didn't think of that" Callie smiled and pushed Arizona back onto the sofabed, crawling down her body, between her legs. Looking at the damp, blue fabric, Callie gasped. "Jesus, Arizona.. And you said _I _was wet?" She husked out.

"What? My wife's freaking hot. I can't hel- Oh God..." She got cut off by a moan as Callie pulled her underwear aside and started rubbing her clit with her thumb. "Don't stop" She said, making Callie bite her bottom lip. Pulling away her finger, she leaned in to suck furiously on Arizona's bundle of nerves. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Arizona screamed and shot up in the sofabed. "Yes, yes, yes" She whimpered. "I'm coming, Callie. Please don't stop. Please, please, please!" Arizona yelled. Callie, wanting to get her revenge pulled away from Arizona's clit with a pop, Arizona whimpering at the loss. "Nooooo, Callie. Please. Pleeeeease!" She pleaded, putting a hand on Callie's head, trying to pull her down.

"Sorry. As I said earlier... Payback's a bitch." Callie said, sitting back down on her heels. Arizona felt a tear roll down her cheek and quickly wiped it away. "Are you crying?" Callie laughed.

"I was SO close. You won't believe how close I was. One second more and I would have come. I swear." Arizona answered, pouting.

"Aw, poor baby. I swear you will come tonight, alright?" Callie said, pulling Arizona into her arms to hug her and kiss her, Arizona moaning at the taste of herself.

"Last throw and then to the good game." Arizona breathed out. She threw the dices and smiled. "So, I have to kiss your mouth, huh?" She said happily. Straddling Callie, she leaned down until she laid on top of Callie and leaned in to kiss her slowly but passionately, both moaning their approval when they tasted themselves on the other's lips and tongues. After five minutes of kissing they breathlessly pulled away, leaning their forehead on each other's.

"So.. The other game now?" Callie asked, smiling widely as she pulled them into a sitting position, Arizona still straddling her. She really had a great time. It was one of the best nights she had ever had with Arizona.

"The other game" Arizona nodded and picked up her iPad. "Okay so.. I have typed our names in this app, and it says a name and tells you what to do. It's random who get's to do something. Okay?" Callie nodded. "Okay, I'm starting the game." She pressed on the start button and smiled. 'Kiss Callie's neck for at least 20 seconds' stood at the screen. Arizona leaned down and started placing kisses up and down Callie's neck, the brunette moaning each time she hit a soft spot.

After 20 minutes, she pulled away again. She pressed on the iPad and now it said, 'Callie, french kiss Arizona for at least ten seconds'. Frowning, Callie asked, "Only ten seconds?"

"At least" Arizona pointed out, making Callie smile as she leaned in for a kiss that more likely lasted ten minutes than ten seconds. Pressing the button again afterwards, Arizona smirked and read aloud. "Callie, do you have what it takes to go topless for a round? If so, prove it!"

Callie smirked. "Well, I have what it takes, but I don't know if my wife can control herself." She said, making Arizona bite her bottom lip.

"I'll try. It's only for a round." She said happily. Callie smiled and took the teddy off, Arizona moaning. "You're so beautiful.." Arizona trailed off, looking all over Callie's body clad in only a white thong.

Callie blushed. "Thank you babe." She said and pushed on the button on the iPad. Laughing, she read out loud. "Arizona, remove your bra and panties (lingerie if on) and leave them off for the rest of this game" She said, raising an eyebrow at her wife.

"Seriously? Ugh!" Arizona said and stripped down to the nude, Callie moaning softly.

"You, mi amor, are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life." Callie said, making Arizona blush furiously before straddling Callie again.

"Thank you, my love" She said, pecking Callie's lips. Callie pressed on the button and smirked widely. "Arizona, Callie gets to choose something naughty for you" Callie read aloud, Arizona groaned. "Hmm.. I want you to rub my clit until I come. No pulling away. Just you, me, your fingers and my clit" Callie said, making Arizona's breath hitch.

"Oh God, yes. I have waited all night for this" Arizona said reaching down with her hand to cup Callie's sex under her underwear.

Putting her fingers on Callie's clit, she started to rub Callie's clit roughly, knowing Callie was close from earlier. "Yessss" Callie hissed out and began rocking against the fingers on her. When Arizona pinched her clit, she screamed. "FUCK! YES! Oh God I'm so close" She yelled out in pleasure. "Ffffff-UCK!" Callie screamed out when Arizona used her whole hand to rub her roughly and quickly.

"You like that, huh?" Arizona husked out, sucking on Callie's neck.

"YES! OH GOD! ARIZONAAAA!" Callie screamed loudly as she climaxed, her whole body shaking underneath her beautiful wife's body and fingers, her hips bucking on their own accord. After some minutes, Callie finally came down from her high, breathing heavily. "Oh God, yes. That was so good. Finally" She breathed out and kissed Arizona softly. "Best game ever." She said, giggling as Arizona pushed the button again.

"You know, you were supposed to put your clothes back on by now, right?" Arizona teased.

"I know. I just chose not to" Callie said, biting her bottom lip.

"That's good. Because this next one says to strip to your underwear and make out with me. So make out with me, woman". Arizona giggled when Callie leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was hungry and passionate, both women almost having enough of this game. When they were done, they pushed the button again, both women moaning at the outcome, which said, 'Arizona, roll around on the floor with Callie making out and grinding on each other'. "Calliope, I won't be able to control myself if we have to do that. The game will be over if I have to start grinding myself on you."

"I really like this game, so let's just skip that one, okay?" Callie said sweetly, making Arizona smile.

"Thank you, love" Arizona said, pecking Callie's lips. She pressed the button and let out a ragged breath. "Callie.. Get completely butt naked.." She said in a shaky voice. Arizona lifted herself from Callie's body and Callie took off her underwear, Arizona whimpering as she straddled Callie again, her clit meeting Callie's. "My resolve is about to break.."

"Mine too.. Let's just at least _try _to play..." Callie said and pushed the button, reading out loud. " Callie, Arizona gets to choose something naughty for you"

"Oh thank God, finally!" Arizona burst out. "I want you to forget this stupid game, and make me come like I have never come before. Make love to me for the rest of the night. For hours. And just forget this stupid, stupid game!" She rambled out. Callie put the iPad on the floor and pulled Arizona down to lay on top of her before flipping them over. She kissed her way down Arizona's body and didn't waste time in sucking her clit roughly into her mouth as she flicked it with her tongue. "YES! FUCK! FINALLY!" Arizona screamed at the sensation. Pulling two fingers up to Arizona's sex, Callie entered her deeply, hitting her g spot at the first touch, Arizona screaming louder. "FFFF-SHIT. I'm coming, Callie!" She yelled. Callie curled her fingers and Arizona's eyes rolled back into her head as she actually came harder than she ever had, just like she asked, her hips bucking and her whole body shaking. "CALLIOPEEE!" Arizona screamed loudly. When she finally came down from her high, she let out a shaky breath. "Oh my God.. Finally" She chuckled out. "Best. Sex. Ever. If it was possible, you would have knocked me up"

Callie laughed out loud. "Dork" She said, crawling up Arizona body, leaving a kiss on Arizona's lips. "But I love you anyway."

"I love you too, baby"


	27. Happiness

**A/N: I am so deeply sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories in 18 days.. A lot have been on my mind lately such as crappy days, stress about school starting, me starting in a new class meaning me having to split up with my friends. I have just been very, very busy. Things are a little better now but all I have written is this chapter aside from some not-published fics I'm thinking about uploading. I hope you're being patient with me.**

**A/N 2: 9 month (and some) time jump, if you know what I mean. **

* * *

><p>"Arizona" Callie said, shaking the blonde, trying to get her to wake up.<p>

"Mmm, no. Not yet." Arizona said and tried to cuddle closer to the over 9 months pregnant Callie.

Callie winced in pain. "Arizona, my water just broke" She said, making blue eyes pop right open.

Arizona bolted from the bed. "Shit. We have to go" She said and ran around the room trying to get herself together. "Um. i-is everything packed?"

"Everything was packed two days ago. We're not even in our house. Just get me to the damn hospital" Callie complained and cried out in pain when another contraction hit her. "Freaking now, Arizona"

"Oh God. Okay, come on" Arizona said and called Mark whom she knew was at the hospital to get him to come help them.

Not even two minutes later, Mark came barging into his apartment with a wheelchair where the two women had been living the past week as Callie was over due. "Come on, we have to go" Mark said and helped Callie into the wheelchair.

Another contraction hit Callie as they made their way to the elevator. "Breathe, honey."

"I am freaking breathing! Try it yourself" Callie said angrily. Oh those lovely hormones..

They made their way to the hospital and got Callie into a gown and got her a room. Addison walked in and checked up on Callie. "Sorry, Cal. You're not ready yet. I'll get you some pain meds and come check on you in ten to fifteen minutes, okay?"

Callie groaned and looked at Arizona. "This is all your fault, you know?" Arizona looked at her confused. "It's you who got me pregnant. This is all your fault."

"But remember just how excited we got when you got pregnant?" Arizona asked sweetly as she kissed the top of the dark hair in front of her.

Callie smiled. "Yea.. I remember that.." She said as they both thought back to that day.

**_Flashback_**

"_Arizona, maybe we should take a test.." Came Callie's quiet request as they sat down on the couch. _

_Arizona snapped her head to her wife. "You think..?"_

_Callie nodded. "I'm late. I'm never late on my period."_

"_How late?"_

"_Umm.. Two weeks?"_

_Arizona gasped. "Calliope Torres, why haven't you told me?"_

_Callie smiled. "Sorry.. I just didn't want to get your hopes up. We have been trying for so long and we have tried 3 times without success already. I don't want to be a disappoinment anymore."_

_Arizona made Callie look at her. "You listen to me, Calliope. You were never and are never going to be a disappoinment. Let's just take a home test first." Callie nodded and together they walked to their bathroom and Callie took the test. A couple of minutes later, the timer went off and they looked at each other without looking down at it. "Remember I love you. No matter what. Okay?"_

_Callie gulped. "Okay. And I love you too." She said. She picked the test up. "Oh my God.." She said and put a shaking hand over her mouth with tears in her eyes. She snapped her eyes to Arizona. "I.. I'm pregnant. I'm freaking pregnant, Arizona!"_

"_Oh my God!" Arizona exclaimed and hugged Callie tightly. She got down on her knees and kissed Callie's stomach three times, making Callie laugh. "Hi sweet baby" She said with a dimpled smile on her cheeks before kissing the stomach again. Callie reached down and pulled Arizona up into a soft and loving kiss, both sighing into the kiss. "I love you so, so much" Arizona said when she pulled away and put her hand on Callie's abdomen, making Callie smile widely. _

"_I love you too, mi amor"_

**_Flashback ended_**

Both smiled at the memory of that night. It was the best day of each of their lives, as well as their wedding day. This day would hopefully get a lot better, when they had their little baby in their arms. Another contraction hit Callie and she cried out in pain. "Oh jesus, can't Addie just get started? I feel like I'm about to die!" She said and slumped down on the bed. Ten minutes passed, and Addison walked back into her room.

"Please tell me she's ready, Addie.." Arizona pleaded with wide eyes. She did not like angry Callie. And she really wanted to meet her baby.

Addison checked up on Callie. "She's ready. Let's get started" She said and prepped Callie with her nurses. "Okay, honey. Whenever I say push, you push, even though it hurts, okay?"

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one about to push a watermelon out of your v-"

"Calliope!" Arizona scolded her. "Watch your mouth."

Another contraction came along. "Push!" Addison yelled, and Callie did. After a few more pushes, Addison finally said, "I see a head"

"Oh shit" Callie said and slumped down on the bed.

"Push!" Addison said again and Callie sat up in bed. Arizona moved behind her to support her and hugged her from behind, the brunette grabbing her hands hard as she pushed and cried out in pain. "Okay Callie. Worst part is over. A couple of more pushes and your baby's here." She said, smiling at the couple. "Aaand, push!" She said. Callie pushed and the shoulders were out. "And push" Addison said and after the last push, their beautiful baby were out, screaming and crying, making the couple cry. "As we all know, it's a.."

_**Flashback**_

"_Callie, Arizona." The nurse said, calling them into Addison's examination room for their 3 month examination._

_They jumped up from their chairs, Callie holding a hand on her little baby bump. It wasn't big, but it was bigger than her normal body, so they knew it was there and both Callie and Arizona found themselves holding their hands there way too often, but they wouldn't have it any other way. They walked in and Callie got into a gown and sat down in the examination chair. Arizona stood beside her and held her hand as Addison put on her gloves. "So, Callie.. How's the pregnancy going?"_

"_It's going pretty well. My morning sickness has finally stopped."_

"_So, when are we telling everybody? Your bump is about to get bigger, and you're already showing a little."_

"_Yea, well.. That's why I'm wearing bigger clothes. We invited everyone over for dinner tonight, and we wanted to know if you and Teddy would like to come along too?" Callie asked sweetly. _

"_Of course honey. Now, let's look at this little charmer" Addison said and put some gel on Callie's stomach as she started to look for the baby. "And there we have it.." She said. "Everything looks fine. Heartbeat's normal.." She paused. "Want to know the gender?" She asked the couple. _

_Arizona looked down at Callie and the brunette back at the blonde. They both smiled. "Yes!" They said in unison and looked at Addison. _

"_Well.. It's a girl." Addison said happily. _

_Silent tears started rolling down Arizona's eyes and suddenly she sniffled. "I told you so, Calliope." She said and leaned down to scatter kisses all over Callie's face. "She's going to be adorable!"_

_Callie hadn't said anything until that moment. "Oh my God.. We're having a baby girl..." She said happily and started crying as well. "Damn hormones!" She cursed, making Arizona and Addison laugh._

**_Flashback ended_**

"It's a girl" Addison said, and the nurses quickly cleaned her up a little before handing her over to her parents.

"Hi, baby" Callie said and smiled down at the baby. "So you're the one who have been kicking me blue these past nine months, huh?" She asked sweetly.

Arizona still sat behind Callie and placed a kiss on Callie's neck, as she put a hand on her daughter's head. "She's beautiful. She looks just like you. Those big, brown eyes.."

"Oh, you're just too cute, aren't you honey?" Callie asked in a sing-song voice and suddenly the baby smiled in her sleep. "Oh my God! She has the dimples! She has dimples!" Callie said happily and turned her head to look at her wife. "She has _your _dimples" She said happily and leaned in for a kiss. "I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too" Arizona answered happily.

"I'm sorry, but I have to take her to clean her up. I'll bring her to the NICU. You know where to pick her up" The nurse said and took the baby form Callie's arms and left.

"I already miss her.." Callie said as Arizona crawled out from behind her.

Callie fell down on the bed and Arizona put the cover over her. "You need to get some sleep, baby. You'll se her soon, okay? I'll call our family and Teddy." She said and kissed Callie. "Love you"

"Mmm, love you too" Callie said and soon fell into a deep sleep from exhaustion.

Arizona walked out of the room and dialed her parents. "Mama.. Callie had the baby." She said in happiness and felt silent tears down her cheeks again.

* * *

><p>Callie awoke to the sound of Arizona whispering to their baby and smiled to herself as she pretended to sleep. "And I love you soooo much, baby. And your mami does too. And when we get home, you'll have a big room all for yourself with toys. And your mami, she is so amazing. And I think she's awake right now, but she's just trying to hide it from me, but I'm not that stupid" She said, making Callie chuckle and open her eyes.<p>

"Busted" Callie said and scooted over in the bed to make room for her wife and her daughter.

Just as they sat down on the bed, their whole family and Teddy burst in the doors, Barbara and Lucia crying in happiness when they saw the sweet little girl. "Oh my, she's so beautiful!" Barbara said happily. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course" Arizona said. "Come on, baby. Let's say hi to grandma" She said to her baby and handed her over to her mother.

"Oh, she's adorable" Teddy said grabbing small feet as she made a funny face, making the baby smile up at her. "Dimples!" She pointed at the baby and smiled at Arizona. "How the hell did you do that?" She asked, laughing.

"Well, a good donor is a way to start" Arizona chuckled.

Lucia broke the conversation as she came up to put a hand on the baby's head. "She's so very beautiful." She paused. "Have you come up with a name yet?"

The couple looked at each other. "Yes" They said in unison.

_**Flashback to the honeymoon**_

"_Can__ we take a look at the donors?"_

_Arizona grinned widely. "Yes!" She exclaimed. _

_After two hours of looking through the files they picked a blonde, blue eyed, dimpled, extremely perky man. And he was oh so handsome. He could be in Arizona's family. He looked so much like her. "Seriously. We're not going to have the heart to say no to a tanned, dimpled baby." Callie groaned._

_Arizona laughed. "You're so right. But she's going to be so beautiful"_

"_She?" Callie teased. "You're so sure it's going to be a girl?"_

"_Yup."_

"_What about names?" Callie asked and hugged her wife's body closer to hers in bed, smiling. _

"_What are your thoughts?" Arizona asked sweetly._

_Callie blushed. "Well, I wrote down some names."_

_Arizona bit her bottom lip. "Me too.. Should we share them?"_

"_Yea." Callie said and got her list of baby names and so did Arizona. A boy name and a girl name was the same on both their lists as they looked happily at each other. _

"_Soo.. Timothy or Sofia it is.." Arizona said, smiling happily. "I can't believe you actually wrote Timothy as well.. Tim will be so happy to hear that."_

"_Well.. Your brother is amazing. Even though I haven't known him for that long a time, he is the most amazing brother a girl could wish for. And I would wish for nothing more than to honor him with naming our baby after him. And if we get a girl, we'll name the next one after him. I mean, if it's a boy."_

"_I love you so much. I can't believe I got this lucky.." Arizona said and leaned her forehead on her wife's. _

"_Me neither. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much."_

**_Flashback ended_**

"The name is Sofia" Callie said happily.

Everyone beamed at the name. "It suits her" Tim said and reached for the baby, wanting to hold her himself. "Hi Sofia. I can't wait until you get older. I'll show you how to drink some tequila!" He said, making Teddy snicker.

"Don't you dare, Timothy Robbins" Arizona warned.

"Relax, sis. I'm just kidding." He said and looked down at the baby. "Not really" He whispered, making Arizona roll her eyes.

Suddenly Sofia wailed and Callie reached out her hands for her. "I think someone's hungry. Come here baby girl" Callie cooed and kissed her forehead.

"And you can all leave as I don't want you to ogle as my wife while she's breast feeding" Arizona said, throwing them all out of the room and pulling the curtains as Callie fed the baby.

Callie prepped her breast and Sofia sucked on it happily. Callie turned her head towards Arizona who looked at it as well. "So _you _get to be a perv and they don't?"

"You're my wife. And she is my daughter. And I'm extremely horny as I haven't gotten laid in a pretty long time."

Callie bit her bottom lip. "Yea... I'm sorry about that. I promise that we will have sex very soon now when I don't feel fat like a big whale.." She said, making Arizona groan.

"Even just _that _makes me horny. Seriously." She said and let a ragged breath out, Callie chuckling to herself.

When Sofia was done getting fed, Arizona sat down on the bed next to her wife and daughter as Sofia fell asleep. Suddenly a nurse walked in. "It's time for her to sleep, so I'm taking her to the NICU" She said and reached for the baby.

"She's already asleep so it will be an easy task" Callie answered. Both Arizona and Callie kissed Sofia and looked at her longingly as she was brought out of the room. "Come here" Callie said and made Arizona straddle her as she was sitting on the bed.

"Yea, this only makes me more horny" Arizona said, chuckling to herself.

"That was the whole purpose" Callie husked and leaned in for a searing kiss, making Arizona's head spin.

When Callie's tongue entered Arizona's mouth, the blonde got lost in all things Callie. When she felt wetness in her panties, she had to pull away. "Calliope, if you don't plan on finishing this, I think you should stop. Because I'm sooo turned on right now" She husked sexily.

Callie smirked. "Who said I didn't plan on finishing this?" She asked and pulled Arizona in for another kiss. She pulled away again and started suckling on Arizona's neck, making Arizona moan.

"Oh God, Callie... Please just-" She said, but got cut off by her own moan when Callie slipped her hand into her pants and panties and started circling her clit. "Oh fuck... Callie, inside. I'm so close already."

"Shh, babe. You have to be quiet" Callie said and thrust two fingers roughly into Arizona.

"FUCK!" She screamed, not at all quiet.

"Arizona, we'll get busted." Callie said, stopping her motions.

Arizona moaned again. "I don't care. Keep going, please" She begged. "Yesss!" She hissed when Callie started a quick pace. Arizona started riding Callie's fingers, making the brunette moan. Suddenly Callie curled her fingers and Arizona came out of the blue. "Oh SHIT! CALLIE!" She screamed in a whimper as her body began to shake uncontrollably, her eyes rolling back into her head.

When Arizona came down from her high, Callie pulled out of her, making the blonde whimper. "God, that was so hot" Callie said and kissed Arizona lovingly.

"Oh shit... That was so good. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you" She said, punctuation each appreciation with a kiss. "I love you"

"I love you too." Callie said and gave Arizona another kiss.

Arizona hugged Callie around her neck and they just sat hugging for ten minutes without saying anything. "I miss Sofia already... And she's right down the hall.."

"I miss her too.. I can't wait until we get to take her home"

"Me neither"


End file.
